Chantenuit, la voleuse des ombres
by Ewenae
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'une voleuse qui aime par dessus tout les défis. Son prochain a un nom : Garrett, le maître voleur. Un homme qu'elle voudrait haïr, battre sur son propre terrain... Et si les deux loups solitaires étaient en vérité, plus semblables qu'elle ne le croit? Attention : Rating M, violence, scènes explicites, etc. Garrett X OC
1. Prélude : Le pourquoi du comment

Thief – Fanfiction – Ewenae

**Crédits :** Le monde, l'univers de Thief, Garrett, Basso, le général, les gardes etc. appartiennent à Eidos, et Square Enix ( les crateurs de Thief 4 quoi ). D'ailleurs, cette histoire se déroule peu après Thief IV. ( J'adore ce jeu ^_^ ) Le seul personnage de moi est Chantenuit, l'héroïne.

Bonne lecture ;-) !

X.X.X

**Prélude**

Les esprits étaient échauffés, ce soir. Stonemarket croulait sous les boissons, les cris des ivrognes. Un joyeux bordel à ciel ouvert, en sommes.

Je bondis par dessus les caisses et me retrouvai à un point stratégique : le fameux centre ville. Là où la fête battait son plein. J'ignorais le pourquoi de tout ce remue ménage, mais la vieille m'avait vaguement parlé d'un certain baron, de son frère, d'une belle brochette de fanatiques en puissance. Si j'en jugeais par l'état de la ville, je dirais que tout était fini, que le chaos régnait de nouveau. D'ailleurs, qui dirigeait, désormais ?

Malgré les petits lampions accrochées en hauteur, la nuit noire m'enveloppait comme une robe. En parlant de robe, il me faudrait en trouver une neuve. C'était toujours utile, pour les petits vols en douceur. Vous attirez le client dans vos filet, lui faite croire à ce que vous n'êtes pas... Oh, vais-je trop vite ?

Peut-être dois-je reprendre depuis le commencement. Une présentation simple fera l'affaire : Mon nom est Chantenuit.

La vieille « reine des mendiants », qui m'avait accueillie quand j'étais petite, m'appelait ainsi depuis le jour où elle m'avait entendu chanter. Grâce à elle, j'avais développé quelques dons, notamment celui de chanter aussi bien que celui de voler les poches. Puis, quand les choses se sont gâtés ici, elle m'avait envoyé dans une guilde de Shadine, une ville pas loin de Stone. Franchement, ce fut la meilleur époque de toute ma jeune vie. J'allais alors de missions en mission, avec mes chers compagnons...

Aujourd'hui, ils sont presque tous morts... Une salle affaire de trahison dont j'étais l'une des deux survivantes. Quant à savoir ce qu'était devenue Callia, je n'en avais aucune idée. Alors j'avais appris a me débrouiller seule.

Oui, ma vie était enviable... Tout allait pour le mieux. _Mais cela c'était avant..._ avant de savoir qu'un soit disant maître voleur utilisait Stonemark comme son terrain de jeu. La vieille, mais également d'autres personnes m'avaient parlé de lui et de sa renommée. « L'enfant des ombres » était, d'après toutes les voix, le meilleur.

Et cela, il n'en était pas question. J'avais beau n'avoir que vingt et quelques années, ( je supposai vingt-cinq, sans en être sûr...) j'étais une experte. Je me glissai dans les ombres telle une anguille dans les eaux profondes, je savais user de mes charmes pour attirer mes victimes dans mes pièges. Des années d'entraînements, des sacrifices... et une vie de solitude qui me convenait à merveille. Et tout cela presque sans tuer. J'y mettais un point d'honneur. Je détestai prendre des vies, fusse-t-elle celle d'un cafard ou d'une punaise. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

Aujourd'hui, je voulais un nouveau défis. Et quoi de mieux que de défier le plus grand des voleurs ?

Garret. _Où que tu sois je te trouverai._


	2. Chapter 1 : Faisons connaissance

**Chapitre 1**

Un beffroi. Un putain de beffroi.

Si j'avais su ! Le vieux loup avait de bonnes cachettes, ça oui. Le voleur aimait par dessus tout la hauteur, eh bien il était servit. Depuis un toit, je l'observai grimper, sauter, se faufiler jusqu'à sa précieuse tour poussiéreuse. Il vivait probablement là haut, dans le clocher.

Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un beffroi ? Ça sonne, fait un bruit épouvantable, sans parler des merdes de pigeons... Enfin, j'imagine qu'il me faudrait en avoir le cœur net.

Au passage, je filai jusqu'à une fenêtre entrouverte et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une demeure toute éteinte. Les habitants devaient être à la fête, dehors. Mon sourire s'élargit.

Tant mieux pour moi. Si d'aventure il y avait quelque chose à prendre ici, ce serait le moment où jamais.

En soulevant un coffre, je vis quelques broches de valeur, une bague. Ouais, pas de quoi en faire un plat. En revanche, ce qui se trouvait caché dans la penderie se révéla fort intéressant : un magnifique miroir incrusté de pierres précieuses me permit d'y voir mon reflet. La mine fatiguée, je frottai mon nez sale et mes yeux verts foncés, rougie par le manque de sommeil. Oui, d'accord, j'aimais me regarder, et alors ?

J'ajustai mes longs cheveux châtains noués en trois tresses et saisis ce qu'il restait dans les boites : des boucles d'oreilles en veux-tu en voilà, deux beaux colliers.

Ce soir, j'étais de nouveau riche. Le vol avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas et des voix qui provenaient du rez de chaussé. Avant même que quelqu'un soit entré dans la chambre, j'étais déjà dehors.

Un vent piquant me réveilla, je me laissai guider par la lumière du clocher immense, et arrivai là où le voleur était passé. Bon sang, il me faudrait grimper...

Un main après l'autre, je gravis les poutres en silence. Ma cape, déjà bien déchirée, se prit dans un clou et se fendit en deux.

_Et merde ! _Quel mauvais signe du destin. D'emblée, le beffroi m'annonçait « Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici ».

Arrivée à une hauteur vertigineuse, je devinais être arrivée mais attendis longtemps, confortablement calée entre deux poutres.

Bon, réfléchissons. Comment allais-je le surprendre ? Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Rien de rien. Je voulais juste le voir, savoir comment il vivait. Le comprendre pour mieux le surpasser. J'étais en chasse, et j'aimais particulièrement ce moment délectable, où tout devient clair. Vous n'avez plus qu'un but : votre cible.

Le plus silencieusement possible, j'accrochai mes deux mains contre le rebord d'une fenêtre – la dernière!- et entendit le clocher résonner. Wouah, ça vous tuait les oreilles !

Je pris appui et me hissai à l'intérieur . Il n'y avait personne. Tout était calme. Haletante, totalement excité par les circonstances, je me faufilai entre deux placards et jetai un regard circulaire aux arrangement du voleur : des commodes, des coffres, des livres entassés sur des étagères... Il y en avait beaucoup. Je m'approchai encore, éteignis les bougies et vis un vaste lit, à moitié défait. Tout était calme.

Sur ma gauche, d'autres bougies éclairaient une véritable salle au trésor. Des coffres étaient alignées, bien rangés. Avec précautions, je me glissai jusqu'à eux : des bijoux de grande valeurs y étaient entreposés. Je posai ma main sur une vitre et criai de surprise.

_ On ne rentre pas chez les gens sans y être invité, dit une voix rauque, contre mon cou.

Une lame pointé dans mon dos, une main couverte d'un gantelet de cuir posée sur mon ventre, je devinai tout de suite que j'avais été stupide.

_ Parce que toi, tu prends cette peine, Garret ? Dis-je à voix basse.

Il me poussa violemment en me retournant. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Sous sa cape et son masque, je ne voyais que ses yeux. Ainsi, la vieille n'avait pas menti : le maître voleur était aussi charismatique qu'on le prétendait. Moi même, et les dieux savent que j'en avais vu, des hommes, j'étais littéralement hypnotisé par son regard sombre, ses traits durs, virils. Son œil droit était des plus étrange, il ne semblait pas... humain. Une lueur verte très clair y brillait. Cela pouvait expliquait l'énorme cicatrice qu'il avait à cet endroit.

_ Qui es-tu ? Dit-il en baissant son masque d'un coup sec.

Il avait rangé sa dague. Visiblement, je ne représentais pas une menace pour lui, du moins le pensait-il.

_ Je n'ai pas coutume de donner mon nom, dis-je en reprenant un semblant de fierté.

Je lui offrit mon plus charmant sourire, qui avait pour habitude de déstabiliser les plus coriaces.

Pas lui.

_ Ton nom, et saches que je ne me répéterai pas.

_ Chantenuit.

Il parut étonné.

_ Un pseudonyme ?

_ Je ne connais pas mon véritable nom, dis-je en croisant les bras. Mais la reine des mendiants m'appelle ainsi depuis que...

_ Tu connais la reine des mendiants ? Fit-il d'une voix dangereusement rauque.

Il s'approcha encore et saisit lentement ma gorge d'une main serrée.

_ Je ne te conseil pas de me mentir...

_ Elle m'a élevé dans le plus grand secret, quand j'étais petite, murmurai-je, mal à l'aise.

En fait, je commençai vraiment a avoir peur. Et que faisais-je dans ces cas là ? J'usais de mon plus grand pouvoir.

_ Je voulais te voir, _Garrett_, dis-je en posant une main sur son armure. Je voulais savoir de quoi le maître des voleurs était fait..

Je m'approchai de lui, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Mon corps épousa le sien comme s'il voulait le rejoindre.

_ Pourquoi ? souffla le voleur.

_ Parce que désormais tu sais qui je suis, dis-je avec un sourire enjôleur. Celle qui va te surpasser...Tu n'es plus le seul maître de cette ville, désormais.

_ Il n'y a pas de places pour nous deux, ricana-t-il en empoignant mes cheveux. Tu vas devoir retourner d'où tu viens, joli trésor.

À mon tour, j'eus un rire de gorge. Garrett ne manquait pas de toupet. D'un coup de genoux bien placé, je me libérai de son emprise.

_ Tu m'excuses, maître voleur, dis-je en m'inclinant. Mais un ami m'attend... Basso, ce nom te dit quelque chose ? Il paraît qu'il a du travail pour moi.

Il poussa un grognement de rage. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas que j'empiète sur ses plates bandes.

Je couru hors de porté et filai hors du beffroi. Cette petite partie de chasse promettait d'être amusante... J'avais attisé le courroux du voleur. Ne me restait plus qu'à m'installer quelque part, et a profiter du jeu.

_Garret_, pensai-je en arrivant sur les toits._ Tu es plus alléchant que je ne le pensais... _


	3. Chapter 2 : Imprévu

**Chapitre 2**

Alors que la fête battait son plein, je me mis en quête de dénicher la planque de Basso. Et devinez quoi ? Je tombai nez à nez avec un fantôme. Dans une ruelle déserte, je vis cette trace blanchâtre survoler les pavés. J'avais des visions depuis petite, et cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Au contraire, je voyais cela comme un coup de pouce de l'extérieur... Mais où est-ce que celle-ci voulait-elle me mener ?

Je fouillai dans l'étui en cuir accroché à ma cuisse et y dénichai deux solides crochet. Puis je tirai ma carte d'une sacoche.

_ Alors voyons, fis-je en me collant au mur. Basso devrait se trouver... juste par ici...

Je suivis d'un doigt la ligne qui menait à la _Burèque boiteuse. _Je crochetai la grille qui fermait ce bout de quartier et me faufilai dans le noir. Il y avait sûrement d'autres passages mais bon.

Des mendiants, mais aussi des gens douteux traînaient dans la ruelle lugubre. Deux catins s'occupaient bien sagement de leur client, un peu à l'écart. À côté d'un tas de matelas entreposé, un homme au chapeau me fit signe.

« Je peux satisfaire vos besoins les plus inavouables » me dit-il en ouvrant son long manteau, révélant- pas ce que vous croyez!- une multitude d'outils : crochets, armes, flèches... Il avait de tout et n'importe quoi.

À tâtons, je cherchai mon arc.

_ Combien pour les flèches à eau ? Demandai-je.

_ Dix sous pour les cinq.

_ Entendu, dis-je en faisant échange de ma précieuse monnaie.

Les fournisseurs d'armes comme lui étaient bien les seuls au monde que je daignais payer. Le marché noir allait de bon train, ces derniers temps.

_ Où puis-je trouver Basso ? Fis-je au gars.

_ Derrière cette porte, dit-il en pointant un sous-sol du doigt, éclairé par quelques lanternes qui traînaient là.

Je me dirigeai vers la Burèque et y entra. Un homme coiffé d'un chapeau, d'une longue veste brune, abîmée fumait une pipe. Rêvais-je ou parlait-il réellement tout seul ?

« Jenevire... Oh, comme tu me manques, satané piaf. »

L'homme bedonnant poussa une caisse et se vautra sur un fauteuil défoncé. Je m'avançai à pas feutré.

_ Bonjour, dis-je.

_ Oh ! Lança-t-il en me voyant. Tu dois être Chantenuit, pas vrai ?

Il se releva péniblement et chercha sa canne. Pauvre homme... il ne semblait pas malade, juste crevé par les événements de la vie. Son air débonnaire avait le don de vous remonter le moral en flèche, rien qu'a le voir. Je lui tendis et défis mon masque.

_ On m'a aussi parlé de toi, lui appris-je.

_ Merci, dit-il en se dressant sur ses pattes. Ouais, ben ça n'a pas dû être fameux... Bref, je t'imaginai bien comme ça. La dame n'a pas menti sur ta beauté, ni sur ta jeunesse...

Je perçu dans ce dernier mot une certaine amertume.

_ Je n'ai rien a envier aux vieux, répliquai-je. Je suis parfaitement capable de...

_ Oui, oui, je sais. J'ai eu vent de tes petits exploits.

Il éclata d'un rire gras et se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau.

_ Alors, pour une jeune intrépide comme toi – Oh, c'est fou ce que tu me rappelle quelqu'un- j'ai une mission spéciale...

Tandis qu'il fouillait dans son bureau, j'observai les environs.

_ Je te rappelles qui, exactement ?

_ Ah... Oh, cela n'a plus d'importance, désormais. Quoique tu es vraiment plus charmante, si tu veux mon avis et...

_ Le boulot, Basso.

_Voilà – il toussa bruyamment- il me faut un bracelet qui vaut de l'or, et même plus que ça. J'ai besoin d'or tout de suite.

Je regardai l'endroit indiqué sur sa propre carte, étalée sur le bureau.

_ Mais c'est à deux pas d'ici !

_Comme tu es fraîchement arrivée, tu ne connais rien des plus sombres secrets de Stonemarket... j'ai décidé que tu serai accompagnée.

_ Quoi ? M'indignai-je.

Au même moment, un bond m'alerta d'une intrusion à la Burèque. Un bruit de cape qui se froisse, une ombre qui se matérialisait... décidément, Garrett ne me quittait plus. Énervée, je le foudroyai du regard.

_ Comment m'as-tu devancé ? Lançai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Il eut un rictus méprisant et serra une poigne à Basso.

_ Tu n'es pas assez rapide, fit le maître voleur. J'ai eu le temps de prévenir Basso, et de le persuader de changer d'avis à ton sujet.

_ C'est impossible.

Si, bien sûr que si... j'avais traînée pour trouver ce trou paumé. Argh, ce qu'il m'agaçait avec son air arrogant, si satisfait ! Basso lui, riait bien derrière mon dos... Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier.

_ Tu as une charmante disciple, ricana Basso.

_ Depuis quand suis-je sa disciple ? Je suis indépendante et je travaille seule. Si tu ne veux pas me laisser le champs libre Basso, j'irai voir ailleurs.

Les deux hommes sifflèrent et se moquèrent ouvertement de moi.

_ Elle a du tempérament la petite, lança l'entrepreneur. Tu vas avoir du fils à retordre, Garrett.

_ J'aime les défis.

Basso lui confia la carte et me lança son plus joyeux sourire.

_ Je suis heureux que vous fassiez équipe.

Garrett me lança un clin d'œil cynique et s'en alla. « Suis-moi » dit-il.

_ Basso, dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Je te jure que tu me le paieras très cher.

Sur ce, je rejoignis le maître voleur. Ce dernier profita que nous soyons seuls pour me coincer dans un coin sombre. L'avant bras bloquant mon torse contre le mur, il lança, menaçant :

_ Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour deux, ici, gronda-t-il. Soit tu es à mes ordres, soit tu vires de cette ville. Et au passage, évites ce que tu as fait au beffroi. Sinon même les dieux ne pourrons te sauver.

_ Tu as court-circuité mes plans, tu m'a devancé, soupirai-je, refrénant la colère qui montait en moi.

Nous restâmes longuement ainsi Garrett renforça la pression de son bras. Je voulu lutter mais le poids de son regard eu raison de mes résistances.

_ Très bien...Tu es le plus fort.

« Pour l'instant. »

Il hocha la tête et s'écarta.

_ Voilà, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à admettre. Et maintenant, si tu me montrais de quoi tu étais capable ? J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas une novice, bien au contraire.

_Mince,_ il pouvait se montrer prévenant. Ah, ces hommes et leur gentillesse... même les femmes comme moi pouvaient facilement y croire.

_Attention, Chantenuit. Les gentilles paroles sont faites pour dissimuler quelque chose..._

_ Très bien. Tu as la carte, je te suis.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me montrai charmante avec lui. Je veux dire, plus que d'ordinaire lorsque j'étais en présence d'un bel homme._ Étrange..._

Bon, il n'était pas de la dernière pluie, et n'était pas particulièrement « beau ». Mais bon sang, quel charisme, quel charme ! Un homme comme lui vous transperçait les poumons d'un seul regard. Le mystère qui l'entourait le rendait plus inquiétant, plus ténébreux qu'aucun autre. Vous savez ? Le genre de personne qui dégage une aura singulière. La reine des mendiants a ce même pouvoir, qui plie les autres à sa volonté.

Pour être honnête, je n'aimais pas beaucoup perdre mes moyens, surtout face à celui que je suis censée battre.

En le suivant à travers la ville, je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de prendre les devants. À mon humble avis, il faudrait autre chose que les contrats de Basso pour atteindre mon objectif. L'entrepreneur me servirait juste pour me remplir les poches. Mais si je voulais plus, j'avais sans doute intérêt à fouiller la ville petit à petit, par mes propres moyens. Peut-être entendrais-je des choses intéressantes sous les fenêtres, comme je le faisais avant.

Garrett s'immobilisa lorsque nous arrivâmes sur un toit. Face à nous, la fenêtre de Suzana Stafford. Autrement dit le passage pour le fameux bracelet.

_ Tu vas y aller seule, dit-il. Je te laisse quelques minutes, pas plus.

Je roulai les yeux aux ciels et me faufila dans la demeure. Voler le collier se révéla être un jeu d'enfant : il était dans un coffre dont le code était planqué au plafond de la seule armoire. Les vieilles dames avaient si peu d'imagination...

Je surpris le maître voleur en revenant presque aussitôt.

_ Bien joué, dit-il en prenant l'objet que je lui confiai.

_ Alors ?

_ Tu es douée, aucun doute là dessus. Je n'ai presque pas entendu des pas quand tu me suivais, maintenant cela... Oui, tu as du potentiel. Mais je peux t'apprendre bien plus.

Je lui décochai un sourire faussement arrogant.

_ Tu serais étonné de connaître l'étendu de mon savoir, dis-je.

_ Ben voyons. Dis-moi, Chantenuit, as-tu une planque ?

_ Je... non, pas encore.

Il me crevait l'âme de le lui avouer. Il proposa alors quelque chose qui ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit :

_ Le Beffroi est assez grand pour deux.

_ Je refuse.

_ Mets ta fierté mal placé de côté. Si tu te fais pincer, je devrais en répondre devant Basso et la veille femme. Alors tu viens avec moi. C'est un ordre.

J'avais beau être une forte tête, je savais me soumettre quand venais le moment. En l'occurrence, je ne connaissais rien de StoneMarket, mes souvenirs dans cette ville étaient flous. Garrett pouvait probablement m'aider à mieux comprendre les choses qui se passaient ici, alors faire profile bas, lui obéir était le prix a payer pour espérer prendre les devants.

Mais quand le moment sera venu...


	4. Chapter 3 : Différente

**Chapitre 3**

_La Burèque boiteuse..._

Nous retrouvions Basso, occupé à ranger tout un tas de boîtes.

_ Argh, grogna-t-il en poussant une chaise particulièrement lourde. Déjà de retour? La nuit n'est pas encore fini!

Garrett baissa son masque et lui lança un demi sourire qui signifiait « Tu te fiche de moi? ». Basso leva mes mains au ciel, exaspéré, et rangea le précieux bijou dans un coffre.

_ Tenez les tourtereaux, voilà votre or. Oh, Garret, viens par ici...

Basso prit Garrett à part et lui chuchota quelque chose. Subrepticement, je tendis l'oreille.

_ Pas de messes basses sans le curé, lançai-je avec ironie.

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent... En fait, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

« Elle est... » lui dit le maître voleur en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Difficile de Tant pis, je le saurai plus tard. Tandis que je soupesai la petite bourse d'or – ma jolie part du butin- Garrett revint près de moi.

_ Le jour va bientôt se lever, dit-il. Tu connais la route du beffroi.

Avant même que je puisse le remarquer, il avait déjà quitté le bureau de Basso. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

_ Il est fort, pas vrai?

J'étais livide. Il était rare que l'on puisse échapper à ma vigilance.

_ J'aimerai savoir une chose, reprit Basso en toussant bruyamment. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, exactement?

_ Tu ne le sais donc pas? Fis-je en posant mes mains sur le rebord d'une vieille fenêtre.

_ La vrai raison, c'est quoi? Défier Garrett? Laisse-moi te dire que je m'y connais en mensonge, et même si tu dissimule tes secrets, tu es loin d'arriver au mutisme de notre ami. Ceci dit, tu le talonne!

_ On a tous nos secrets.

_ Bah, j'ai autre chose à faire que de connaître la vérité. Aller, file et si tu te fais pincer, on ne se connaît pas.

_ Les véritables mains noires ne se font jamais pincer, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

_Le Beffroi..._

_ En retard, dit Garrett quand j'arrivai à sa planque.

Debout près du feu, il tenait entre ses mains une affiche qu'il brûla. L'air sombre, le maître voleur semblait absorbé dans ses songes.

_ J'ai quitté ma ville il y a quelques jours, et je n'ai que très peu dormi.

J'étais épuisée. Mon ventre hurla sa faim; je fouillai ma sacoche et dévorai ma pomme. Fort heureusement, j'avais volé assez de nourriture lors de mes dernières... « visites ». En tant que voleuse, je ne devais rien laisser derrière moi, pas même un peu de nourriture fraîche... Ce serait une honte.

Une fois rassasiée, je profitai de la chaleur des flammes pour retirer ma cape, mes gants, mes sacoches et toutes mes armes. Finalement, la vie au beffroi n'était pas si terrible. Je me demandai vaguement combien de temps j'y séjournerai...

_ Comment se fait-il que tu acceptes quelqu'un chez toi? demandai-je en m'approchant du voleur. Cela ne ressemble guère aux habitudes d'un homme qui aime la solitude.

Il tourna son regard sombre vers moi, un frisson parcouru mon échine. Ça alors, j'avais grand peine à m'écarter de lui. Sa présence écrasante semblait prendre toute la place dans ce beffroi sinistre.

_ Ais-je le choix?

_ Tu as une idée derrière la tête. Je sais comment agissent les enfants de l'ombre, j'ai fais partie d'une guilde. On accepte jamais quelque chose sans contrepartie.

Il esquissa d'un sourire ironique – chez lui, il y avait deux expressions dominantes : ce sourire irritant, ou l'impassibilité la plus extrême. Vu ses rides, et les nombreuses blessures qui tranchait son visage, je lui donnait une bonne trentaine d'années. Elles avaient dû forger son caractère froid, calculateur.

_ Je suis curieux, dit-il. Tu n'es pas la seule a aimer les défis. D'après Basso, tu en représente un de taille...

_ Si on te dit que tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose, tu vas tout faire pour prouver l'inverse, n'est-ce pas?

_On peut dire cela.

Il se recula dans l'ombre et entreprit de défaire sa cape et son armure. Une fois nu – et je me rinçai l'œil- il se laissa choir sur le vieux lit. Wouah, dans le genre musclé, viril et couvert de cicatrices,... Ses cheveux noirs de jais, décoiffés arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il était étrange de voir le maître voleur sans sa cape. J'imagine que nous n'étions pas si nombreux, en ville, a avoir vu Garrett à visage découvert. _Allons, Chantenuit, point d'effusions_. Tu as déjà vu tes propres compagnons dépourvu de vêtements, non ?

_ Tu compte rester là longtemps? Lança-t-il avec ironie, les paupières closes. Il y a de la place pour quatre, ici. Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, on repart juste après le coucher du soleil.

Sans en connaître la foutue raison, j'étais fichtrement mal à l'aise. D'habitude, rien ne me gênait de ce côté là, j'ignorai même le sens du mot « pudeur ». Pourquoi, avec lui, faisais-je preuve d'autant de retenue?

Très lentement, silencieusement, je défis ce qu'il me restait d'habit : mon corset en cuir, la tunique, le reste... Je dénouai mes tresses et laissai mes longs cheveux cacher ma poitrine.

« Idiote! » pensai-je. « Il ne va pas te sauter dessus. »

Silencieusement, je me glissai dans le lit et pris soin de ne pas le coller. Garrett ouvrit soudain les yeux, je sursautai violemment. Dans sa ligne de mire, il y avait mes seins, qui débordait entre mes mains.

_ Ne te caches pas, dit-il d'une voix chaude. Tu es très belle.

Je m'étonnais moi même : je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me comportais comme une prude, moi qui étais, d'ordinaire, très à l'aise dans toutes les situations... Si j'avais été en présence d'un autre homme, j'en aurai probablement profiter pour prendre du bon temps.

Là, je ne pouvais pas. Il m'inspirait trop de … _de respect?_ Cet homme était la quintessence des mains noires, le maître voleur le plus craint, réputé... Quelqu'un que je voulais surpasser.

Tandis qu'il me regardait, Garrett tendit une main vers ma joue. Je me glissai davantage dans les draps défaits.

_ Tu es effrayée, constata-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi?

_ C'est faux, dis-je avec hargne.

Je repoussai sa main et me tournai brusquement. Son rire grave résonna dans le beffroi.

_ Les bêtes apeurées réagissent ainsi, dit-il.

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas crier et, un peu plus tard, trouvai enfin le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par des bruits de pas grinçants. Pouah, j'avais dormis combien de temps?

_ Debout, fit Garrett en posant une main sur mon épaule découverte. On a du travail.

_ Le jour glisse vers sa fin, ronronnai-je en regardant le coucher de soleil splendide qui me faisait face, derrière la fenêtre ouverte.

Le maître voleur, qui semblait être levé depuis longtemps, retourna à la salle de ses trésors. Je m'habillai à la hâte et le rejoignis, en bonne forme. J'avais récupéré tout mon sommeil manquant.

_ Ton lit est confortable, dis-je en faisant craquer mes doigts.

_ Et pourtant, tu avais froid, j'ai été obligé de...

Il me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

_ De...?

Garrett haussa les épaules et me présenta l'un de ses tableaux.

_ Connais-tu sa valeur? Demanda-t-il.

Quelque chose me chiffonnait. Je l'avais observé avec Basso. Le maître voleur faisait tout pour ne pas se faire approcher, toucher, comme une ombre insaisissable. En revanche, il tentait de me frôler à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Cette idée me fit rougir – heureusement, j'avais mon capuchon. Je lui annonçai un prix estimé pour son fichu tableau, l'estomac noué.

_ Tu le sous- estime, mais de peu. C'est bien.

_ Tu as beaucoup de trésors, dis-je en parcourant des yeux les vitrines. C'est quoi, ça?

_ Un générateur, une sorte de pièce utile pour faire fonctionner les hommes de fer.

_ Un robot?

_ En quelque sorte. Si tu es sage je t'emmènerai chez Ector. Il possède une boutique plutôt sinistre, dans un coin reculé de la ville.

_ Tu ferais cela? Dis-je sans retenir mon sourire.

_ Si tu es sage... Aller, suis-moi.

Garret prit ses armes dans un lourd coffre de bois et me tendis quelques flèches.

_ Partager tes précieuses armes? lançai-je en prenant les flèches. Tu m'insultes, voleur.

_ Maître suffira pour toi.

_ Je retiens ma main à grand peine, grinçai-je, les dents serrées.

Il me regarda longuement, comme si c'était la première fois.

_ Je comprends, murmura-t-il en laissant glisser sa main.. Je vois qui tu es, à présent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_ J'ai eu une disciple, autrefois. Ça a mal tourné. Elle n'écoutait rien, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, tuait les gardes, crochetai mal les serrures. Cela n'enlevait rien à ses autres qualités, mais elle devenait un assassin plus qu'une voleuse. Toi, tu pourrais être semblable à première vu... jeune, intrépide, quoi qu'avec plus de charme... J'ai cru que tu étais encore l'une de ces jeunes mains noires, vouée à mourir rapidement par manque de sagesse. Mais tu es – il saisit mon menton et me força à le regarder- différente. Tu ne rechigne pas à obéir, tu connais ta place. Tes sauts d'humeurs ne sont rien d'autre qu'une piètre façon de te défendre face à ce que tu ne connais pas. Et c'est ce qui peut faire de toi, une grande voleuse. Tu ne te reposes jamais sur tes acquis. Cela est... _vital._

Son discours me fit l'effet d'une bombe en pleine explosion. J'étais à la fois honorée, et toute moite. _Bon sang, Chantenuit tu devrais te voir!_ Exactement comme lorsque tu étais novice, et qu'Alister t'apprenait les cordes du métier. Tu l'écoutais comme s'il était le prophète en ce monde !

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire...

_ Inutile, soupira le voleur en me libérant enfin. Je viens de parler plus en une minute qu'en un mois à cause de toi. Aller, on y va. Basso nous attend.


	5. Chapter 4 : châtiment nocturne

Basso confia au maître voleur une mission des plus périlleuses. Je croyais, cette nuit là, pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Devinez quoi? Garrett me laissait faire la garde dans la cour, tel un chien aux aguets.

Accroupie dans un coin d'ombre, je maudis mon « mentor », pardonnez-moi l'expression, avec tous les noms d'oiseaux inimaginables. Le temps défilait si lentement que je manquais de m'endormir contre le mur. Un garde entrerait dans la zone dangereuse et Garrett se ferait pincer... Bah, il ne méritait que cela.

Mais lorsque de longues minutes plus tard, deux gardes passèrent de l'autre côté du muret, côté ruelle, j'entendis des brides de conversations plus qu'intéressantes :

« Le vieux fou là? »

« Ouais, le peintre. Cet enfoiré a marié sa fille y'a peu, il est seul chez lui maintenant. »

« Comment tu le sais que sa fille est mariée? Elle était d'une beauté... J'ai rarement vu ça. Et riche par dessus le marché. Eh comment tu le sais d'ailleurs? »

« Elle ne tient pas de son vieux père, ça oui. Bah tu sais, je t'avais parlé de Will, mon frère. Il travaille là bas, chez Carrosh. On s'est vu pendant les fêtes, et il... »

Les voix s'éloignèrent.

Tiens donc, il me faudrait allé voir ce peintre, à l'occasion. Il doit y avoir quelque tableau de valeur qui ferait pâlir le maître voleur..

Quand Garrett revint, les poches pleines, je le suivis jusque chez Basso. Je traînai volontairement l'allure pour demander mon chemin à un mendiant. Contre une pièce d'or, il m'apprit où vivait le peintre.

Parfait.

Je me faufilai près de la porte d'entrée et entendis Basso en pleine conversation avec Garrett. C'était le moment d'échapper à sa vue. Je couru loin de _la Burèque _et dépliai ma carte. Deux rues sur la gauche, puis tout droit, à droite... Bon, ce n'était pas la porte à côté mais cela valait le coup. Je me dirigeai dans la bonne direction et vis tant de garde que j'en eu la nausée. Les voleurs étaient allergiques à ces types là, plus encore à leur armes.

_ Tes flèches grappins vont m'être utiles mon cher Garrett, murmurai-je en arquant l'arme vers un gros poteau, situé en hauteur.

En quelques secondes, je fus là haut, appréciant la beauté d'une ville sous ses lumières nocturnes.

_ Wouah, soufflai-je. Stonemarket...

Pas le temps d'apprécier le panorama. De toits en toits, j'arrivai bien vite à l'endroit voulu. C'était une belle demeure, ça oui... Cet homme devait être des plus fortunés.

À pas de loups, je me faufilai dans les ombres et entrait par une fenêtre bien fermée. Facile pour une voleuse comme moi. J'arrivai dans une pièce plutôt petite, confortable et coquette. Le salon privé, probablement. Je grimpai au dessus d'une armoire et attendis.

Peu après, un garde arriva et vérifia rapidement les lieux. Il s'éloigna pour continuer sa ronde. Deux solutions : soit j'allais visiter un peu les environs, soit j'atte...

_Oh, qui voilà donc? _

Un vieillard aux frusques colorées avançait lentement, appuyé sur sa canne. Des tâches de peintures maculaient son écharpe blanche, en hermine. Il prit place dans un gros fauteuil et s'endormit un bonne heure plus tard.

_Bon, maintenant voyons ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant ici..._

Je contournai la lueur du feu brûlant dans la cheminée, puis glissai vers le couloir. Le garde de tout à l'heure s'approcha à pas lents. Était-il le seul ici?

J'attendis patiemment qu'il prenne le couloir gauche pour le suivre furtivement. Je saisis la petite mattraque accrochée à ma ceinture et frappa rapidement. Il fallait faire vite, et surtout sécuriser les lieux. Je laissai le corps du garde assommé dans un coin du couloir et pris sa bourse.

Après quoi, je me dirigeai vers le peintre qui dormait toujours comme un bébé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterai ici, il me fallait une précaution supplémentaire. On était jamais trop prudents...

Dans mes poches, j'avais toujours une petite poudre, derniers vestiges de mon ancienne vie. Cette poudre, une fois respirée, permettait de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, très profond. J'en mis sur un mouchoir et m'approchai lentement du peintre. Il s'éveilla en sursaut mais ne pu crier : mon mouchoir retint sa voix étouffée. Je maintins son visage bien serré dans mes bras et attendis qu'il sombre dans les méandres de son âme.

_ Bonne nuit, chuchotai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Je partis explorer la maison et ne tombai sur aucun autre garde, à ma grande stupeur.

_ Tiens, tiens..

Intéressant. J'arrivai dans l'antre de la création : l'atelier du peintre. Les tableaux s'amassaient entre les murs et les étagères. Plusieurs cages vides étaient posées sur le sol dégouttant, couvert de taches de peinture quand ce n'était autre chose.

Je trouvais, après quelques tâtonnements, le bouton qui actionnait une porte coulissante. Woah. Un monte étage mécanique.

_ Direction la pièce secrète, fis-je en appuyant sur le bouton fléché.

La pièce en question était propre et bien rangée. Quelques tableaux, bijoux, livres et autres trésors y étaient mis en valeur. Fait des plus étranges, un gros tableau était accroché au mur, isolé des autres.

_ Cela sent le piège, dis-je en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle dépourvue de fenêtres.

Juste par précaution, je pris un gros volume à la reliure en cuir et le jetai devant le tableau, au sol. Immédiatement, le piège se déclencha et déversa une grosse cage de taille humaine, enfermant le livre. Le tout était relié à une corde, lui même accroché à un mécanisme. Je le remis en place grâce au panneau de contrôle et, délicatement, décrochai la peinture avec un rasoir.

_ Très bien. Maintenant...

Tout à coup, le montoir fit marche arrière._ Merde !_ Quelqu'un actionnait le mécanisme.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici? Une heure? Plus? Oh bon sang... si le garde s'était réveillé, ou le vieux... Non, impossible. Le garde serait descendu pour me tailler en pièce et vérifier que tout était bien en place...

Je fis une grimace. _Garrett? Que viendrait-il faire ici..._

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur mon visage. Je venais d'avoir une idée géniale.

Avec célérité, je plaçai un autre tableau – l'un de ceux qui restait- et rangeai le livre. Il fallait faire vite, j'entendais déjà le monte étage redescendre. Heureusement que le sol était propre, il n'y avait donc nulle trace de mon passage. Je me planquai sous un bureau, bien calée entre une caisse et une chaise puis attendis. Mon excitation redoubla.

Quand je vis le seigneur des ombres sortir du monte étage, je voulu crier ma victoire. OUI ! c'était bien lui ! Dans l'ombre, il semblait encore plus impressionnant. Je retins ma respiration et attendis patiemment.

Pendant ce temps, le maître voleur fouilla chaque étagères avec minutie, chaque boites. Évidement, il prenait l'or que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voler...

Soudain, il s'approcha du tableau isolé et s'arrêta. Je vis ses bottes hésiter, se retourner en ma direction. Je n'avais jamais été aussi émoustillée de toute ma jeune vie. Allait-il me découvrir? Savait-il déjà que j'étais là? Comment savait-il que...

Mais peut être ne savait-il rien. Basso le lui aura dit, pour le peintre. Voilà tout. Je faillis soupirer de soulagement lorsque Garrett retourna vers le tableau. Lorsqu'il marcha sur le piège... Rien ne se passa.

Quoi? Une défaillance?

Sans réfléchir, je saisis discrètement mon arc et bandai une flèche émoussée vers le mécanisme. Je visai juste et tout se déclencha : Garrett fut pris au piège.

Je sortis de l'ombre en rangeant mon arme.

_ C'est ceci que tu cherches? fis-je en tournant comme un félin autour de lui.

_ Tu m'a devancé... comment? Gronda Garrett, les poings serrés.

_ J'ai mes sources, répondis-je en m'accrochant aux barreaux de la cage. Tu vois, Garrett, je t'avais dit de te méfier de moi...

Il demeura silencieux. Étrangement, je savais que je n'avais pas totalement gagné.

_ Je pourrai te laisser seul ici, te livrer au gardes et vivre seule au beffroi. J'aurai tous tes trésors...

Oh, il n'était pas drôle. Toujours ce mutisme étonnant... à contrecœur, j' actionnai de nouveau le mécanisme à la main.

_ Mais à quoi bon? Soupirai-je.

Garrett s'approcha de moi, menaçant. Il me dépassait de toute sa hauteur.

_Donne-moi le véritable tableau, ordonna-t-il. Celui-ci n'a que peu de valeur.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi de me taire. J'étais écrasée par sa voix, son aura qui me frappait de plein fouet. J'obéis donc et lui donnait ce que javais coupé au rasoir.

_ C'est sa plus belle pièce, dit-il en observant la peinture. On va gagner beaucoup d'or.

_ Plus ce que tu as déjà prit. Basso savait donc, pour le mariage de la fille?

_ Le peintre a donné une fête récemment, et l'un de ses contacts lui a parlé de sa plus belle œuvre d'art, qu'il avait exposé ce soir là. C'est la première fois que j'arrive a savoir comment Basso a vent de tout ce qui se passe à Stonemarket.

Il se retourna, puis hésita:

_ Petite... saches que tu es très douée. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à me surprendre.

Pourquoi ce compliment me faisaitt tant plaisir? Je savais que j'étais une bonne voleuse. Je n'avais pas besoin de son crédit. Une fois dehors, l'air frais de la nuit me scia les joues. Je remis mon masque et suivis Garrett au dessus d'une maison.

_ Le peintre avait le sommeil lourd, fit le voleur en se collant à un mur, pour observer les gardes dans la ruelle.

_ Je l'ai endormi avec une poudre particulière, on l'appelait le Cygne, chez moi à cause de sa couleur, mais elle doit avoir un autre nom ici.

_ L'Adelis, oui... je comprends mieux maintenant.

_ On retourne au beffroi?

Garrett acquiesça.

_ Et Basso?

_ … n'a pas encore l'or pour payer cette petite merveille. Alors on rentre jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas.

Une bonne heure plus tard, nous étions au beffroi. Garrett m'y laissa la journée, la nuit suivante et la journée qui suivie. Je profitai de ce moment pour aller explorer la ville, chercher des vêtements, des bijoux, de l'or évidement... J'appris, grâce à des conversations entendues au détour des ruelles et des affiches, qu'un bordel de renom profitait d'une richesse florissante. Apparemment, il y avait pas mal d'or à se faire, là bas.

Tranquillement installée sur une poutre du beffroi, j'échafaudai mon prochain plan. La robe volée dans une armoire me serait utile... Je me ferai passer pour l'une des filles et détrousserai les clients peu attentifs. Ces missions là étaient en général... les plus fructueuses.

Le maître voleur revint après ces jours d'absence, portant un lourd sac, visiblement plein à craquer.

_ Tu as dévalisé une banque? demandai-je en épluchant une vieille pomme.

Je me pris un vent monumental; le voleur partit ranger toutes ses richesses bien à l'abri. Quand le soleil fut couché, je glissai de ma poutre et rejoignis Garrett. Ce dernier était occupé a réparer son crochet. Je l'avais déjà vu l'utiliser, c'était une chose très pratique. Il faudrait que je m'en fasse un, un jour.

_ Celle qui a fait ceci s'appelait Erin, expliqua-t-il. Elle a ton âge, du moins si elle vit encore...

_Tu l'ignore?

_ Avant ton arrivée, les choses allaient au plus mal, ici.

_ J'ai entendu parlé de la Grisaille.

_ C'était l'un de nos problèmes...

La respiration courte, je commençai à faire les cents pas.

_ Cette Erin dont tu parles, dis-je. Je la connais.

Le maître voleur cessa son activité et se tourna vers moi, attendant quelque explication.

_ J'étais petite mais je me souviens de sa petite frimousse... Elle était pauvre, comme moi. J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue mais...

Je me tournai vers Garrett, l'air grave.

_ Basso me comparait à elle, et elle fut ta disciple. Je comprends mieux, désormais. Tu ignore donc si elle est en vie?

_ J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle l'est. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est pourquoi elle ne réapparaît pas.

Je brûlai de lui poser une question, qui paserait sans doute pour indiscrète.

_ Elle te manque?

_ Erin était une gamine effronté, mais aussi ma disciple. On a travaillé ensemble, fut un temps.

_ Tu te sens responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé?

_ Elle a sombré dans la primale par ma faute, dit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement.

Je ne su pourquoi, mais j'eus un élan de compassion. Délicatement, je m'approchai du voleur et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Ce qui fait le plus mal en ce monde, c'est la culpabilité.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, au moins ?

_ J'ai perdu ma guilde, mes compagnons, mes amis. J'ai été la survivante maudite... Moi, j'ai eu la chance de vivre, après cette ignoble trahison. Parfois, je m'éveille la nuit en me disant : « pourquoi moi? » Tous méritaient cent fois plus que moi de vivre.

Oh, non... voilà des années que je n'avais pas pleuré. Et il avait suffit qu'il partage sa peine pour que je revive les tueries, le massacre des miens...

Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux, je m'apprêtai à courir loin d'ici mais la main du voleur me remis brusquement dans le droit chemin. Garrett tira sur mon masque et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Tu es fragile, dit-il à voix basse. Voilà pourquoi je veux te protéger...

Il se colla à moi, approcha son visage du mien.

_ Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin impérieux, avant...

_ Tu protégeais Erin, murmurai-je, le souffle court.

Garrett enroula sa main autour de ma taille. _Bon sang, il était si près..._

_ Avec toi, c'est différent.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tremblante et fiévreuse, je me laissai aller par son baiser terrible, passionné. Ma peau frissonnait, mon corps tremblait. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait rendu moite à ce point. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine, écrasée contre l'armure du voleur.

_ Que fais-tu? Soufflai-je en m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il poussa un grognement qui signifiait sûrement « J'en sais rien » et me souleva au dessus du coffre où il rangeait ses armes. Là, il reprit d'assaut mes lèvres, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Encore et encore, ses mains parcouraient mon corps; je gémis contre lui, parfaitement prête. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il aille bien plus loin.

_ Dis-moi, susurrai-je en lui souriant. Ça fait combien de temps?

_ En ce qui me concerne, beaucoup trop longtemps, répondit Garrett en me portant dans ses bras.

Arrivé au lit, il tomba sur moi et défit avec hargne ce qui me restait d'armure. Lui en revanche, resta complètement habillé. Aucun problème, j'aimais les hommes tout en cuir, au regard sombre et potentiellement dangereux.

_Cependant, une question me taraude..._

_ Garrett, pourquoi? demandai-je, le souffle court.

_ Parce que tu es belle, dit-il en embrassant ma gorge. Parce que tu as eu l'audace de me défier, parce qu'on ne se moque pas du maître voleur de Stonemarket sans en payer le prix. C'est une douce compensation que je te demande, n'est-ce pas? Eh puis, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

Ah, ça, pour ne pas m'en plaindre! Que les dieux me viennent en aide, j'étais totalement à sa merci, non parce que je ne pourrai pas le battre, mais il avait sur moi une emprise extraordinaire. Je le voulais, lui. En moi. _Tout de suite. _

Je redoublai d'ardeur et répondis à son baiser avec fièvre; j'ondulai sous lui, pressée de le recevoir. Le maître voleur défit son pantalon noir et écarta ma cuisse d'un coup de genoux.

_ N'aies pas peur, murmura-t-il en caressant mon visage. Je ne te ferai pas mal.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, répliquai-je alors qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau, plus délicatement.

_ Tu trembles...

Oui, j'avais peur. Ou plus exactement, j'avais peur de moi, de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Tout était bien trop fort pour mon pauvre petit cœur. J'avais beau avoir été forgé par les épreuves de la vie, je n'en demeurai pas moins une jeune femme vulnérable, en présence d'un homme plus fort que moi et qui m'attirait incontestablement.

« Plus fort, plus grand, plus puissant... »

_ Tout va bien, dit-il en essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

D'un coup de rein, il entra en moi, en prenant autant de précautions que si j'avais été une vierge lors de sa nuit de noce.

C'était tellement bon, mon corps et mon âme se rejoignirent avec harmonie; je tombai dans les bras du maître voleur. Mon corps ployait sous ses mains agiles, je me donnai toute entière au plaisir de la chair avec un être que je commençai sérieusement a...

_Tais-toi, Chantenuit._ Ne vas pas plus loin.


	6. Chapter 5 : Nuit au Beffroi

**Chapitre 5**

Tremblante, je laissai la nuit m'entourer. Les vagues successives de chaleur me firent vibrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Il n'y avait pas un seul lieu sur terre où je voulais être, hormis celui-ci. Saviez-vous que l'on pouvait frôler le bonheur grâce à une formidable union ? Qu'il était infernal, redoutable et formidable de laisser son cœur jouer aux acrobates sur un fil de fer, qui pouvait le trancher à tout instant. Le rempart que j'avais érigé au fil du temps venait de fondre, définitivement.

Les bras du maître voleur me libérèrent quand il atteignit le ciel à mes côtés. Les yeux encore embués de larmes, je fermai mes paupières, écoutant sa respiration saccadée. D'ici, je pouvais même percevoir les battements impulsifs de son propre cœur.

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Murmura Garrett en posant une main affectueuse sur mon ventre.

J'observai la voûte du beffroi en silence, ne sachant que répondre.

_ Chantenuit, reprit-il en se dressant sur un coude.

Brr... cette voix sexy, grave, parfaite...

_ Tu ne comprendrais pas.

_ Laisses-moi en décider.

J'inspirai profondément et le regardai distraitement caresser mon corps. Chaque léger frôlement me provoquait de délicieux frissons.

_ J'ai tout perdu pour prouver que j'étais la meilleure, dis-je, la gorge serrée. Qu'ai-je gagné ? Je me retrouve disciple, moi qui n'avait plus rien a prouver. Je vivais seule, me voilà obligé de te suivre. Et pour finir, je suis plus faible que jamais. Tu choisis quoi ?

_ Plus faible ? Je ne comprends pas, petite.

_ Ce que tu as fais, cette nuit...

J'attrapais sa main et la posai sur mon sein gauche.

_ Tu as volé quelque chose qui ne se matérialise pas, murmurai-je en refoulant la vague d'émotion qui me transperçait les côtes. Tu as volé ma volonté, ce qu'il me restait de force. Écoutes, tu vas devoir me jeter hors de cette ville, car je doute pouvoir y arriver de ma propre volonté...

Garrett prit mon menton entre ses mains et darda son regard étrange sur moi :

_ Qui te dis que je ne veux pas de toi ?

_ Ta réputation te précède, dis-je calmement. Tu vis seul et compte bien le rester. La vieille femme m'a mise en garde contre les ombres, et surtout ce qui s'y cache. J'ignorai de quoi elle parlait, enfin... jusqu'à maintenant.

Le maître voleur ne me laissa guère poursuivre et m'embrassa délicatement, comme s'il voulait me rassurer, à défaut de trouver les bons mots. Garrett était comme ça : une bonne action valait tous les discours du monde.

Quant à moi, je savourai chaque moment.

_ Il y a peu j'ai frôlé la mort, dit-il entre deux baisers. Alors... attends, attends, petite impatiente... quand le soleil est revenu dans cette cité, et que je t'ai vu arriver, jeune et audacieuse, insolente, j'y ai vu un nouveau défi. Un défi pétri de charme. Tu comprends que j'avais peu de chances d'y résister.

Il glissa une main sous ma nuque et m'attira contre lui. D'un coup de jambe, il se retrouva de nouveau sur moi, mordillant ma peau, pétrissant mon corps avec une envie irrépressible.

_ Si tu le dis, soufflai-je contre sa joue rugueuse.

La vie à Stonemarket m'était de plus en plus agréable, et j'avais une vague idée de la raison... En outre, chaque jour était différent. Les missions ne se ressemblaient jamais. Ce n'était pas exactement comme au temps où ma guilde était active et bien vivante, mais vivre avec un maître voleur avait du bon. Premièrement, il avait su, par de simples tours de force remettre mon propre niveau en question. Et le tout sans paroles ! Il me restait beaucoup a apprendre, et le fait de vivre seule un certain temps avait erroné ma perception des choses.

D'aucuns pensaient que les événements allaient de mal en pis à Stonemarket, mais pas pour nous. Le commerce prospérait, et notre or avec. Garrett m'apprit notamment comment reconnaître un bel objet d'art : ma faiblesse. J'avais certes eus quelque instruction par mon ancienne « famille » en la matière ( Eh, les voleurs ne sont pas des idiots! Il faut avoir une certaine culture pour distinguer un trésor d'une camelote... ), j'étais loin d'égaler le maître voleur sur ce point.

Je vaquais à mes occupations, l'esprit occupé de ces réflexions peu profondes. J'essayais un corset que j'avais rafistolé. La chose, volée dans une demeure, était un peu grande pour moi, mais après quelques points de coutures, tout était bon. Enfin !

_ C'est quoi cette tenue ? Lança Garrett, qui venait d'arriver.

Un corset par dessus une robe, pensai-je en roulant les yeux au ciel.

_ Cela tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

_ Tu pique ma curiosité, répliqua le voleur.

Il croisa les bras et s'adossa contre une poutre. Quand il prenait cet air mi figue mi raisin, je ne savais pas comment l'appréhender. Au pire, il allait s'éclipser, au mieux s'enfermer dans un mutisme inquiétant. Garrett était du genre... compliqué à comprendre. Il s'était déjà comparé à cette ville, « un vieux solitaire qui gardait précieusement tous ses secrets. ». Croyez-moi, il y avait du vrai, là dedans.

_ Je suis sur un gros coup, dis-je. La maison des pivoines a reçu un riche client, Mr Starled.

Il demeura longuement silencieux, et retourna à ses occupations. Le maître voleur commença par vérifier son carquois, puis ses trésors. Il ajouta un joli collier à sa collection, probablement volé au cou d'une poule de la noblesse.

_ Laisses-moi deviner la suite, dit-il enfin. Tu vas le séduire comme une fille de salon ?

_ Je compte surtout m'en mettre plein les poches. Il a apporté un cadeau spécial à Xiao Xiao... Un cadeau qui vaut de l'or. Beaucoup d'or.

_ Jusqu'où iras-tu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Woah. Dans le genre regard noir, on ne fesait pas mieux.

_ J'ai besoin de prouver que je suis encore capable d'agir sans chaperon, dis-je avec un sourire complice. Ça veut dire sans toi.

C'est fou comme un joli minois pouvait faire fondre un homme, aussi glacial soit-il.

_ Sans chaperon ? Susurra-t-il en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Dis-moi Chantenuit, tu veux t'envoler comme un petit pigeon ?

_Un pigeon ? _Il savait parler au femmes...

_ Ne serais-tu pas fier de moi si je réussissais ce coup ?

Oh dieux... J'étais venu pour dépasser le maître voleur, pas obtenir sa reconnaissance.

_ Je me fiche de toi. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est l'or que tu rapporte et ta jolie paire de...

_ Bien sûr, à d'autres, dis-je alors qu'il prenait mes lèvres avec une passion dévorante.

Nos langues se mêlèrent furieusement, nos cœurs battirent en un rythme effroyable.

_ Tu crois que Xiao Xiao planque la surprise dans un coffre ou entre ses seins ? murmurai-je en éclatant de rire.

Il s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé.

_ Te iras le vérifier plus tard...

Le maître voleur me poussa brutalement contre le mur du beffroi et d'un solide coup de rein, me bloqua toute entière.

_ Il faudra essayer son lit, dit-il en me faisant un discret clin d'œil. Il paraît que c'est le meilleur de toute la ville...

_ Tu veux dire, comme la dernière fois chez la Perruche ?

Une vieille harpie qui adorait les piafs, d'où son surnom. Pendant qu'elle ronflait, on avait pris du bon temps, dans sa propre chambre. Le tout sur un concert d'oiseaux insupportable.

_ Il faudrait voir si tous les lits de Stonemarket se valent, ajoutai-je.

Croyez-le ou non, Garrett était, en plus d'être sexy, complètement accro au sexe. Quand il partait plusieurs jours, il était rare que nous parlions lors de nos retrouvailles. Du moins, ce langage là était disons... moins oral.

_Quoique,_ pensai-je avec malice.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oh, rien. Bon, tu m'excuses j'ai des choses à faire.

_Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas trouver dans les poches de ton noble.

_ S'il a des dents en or, compte sur moi pour les lui arracher, dis-je en sortant par la fenêtre.

La maison des pivoines était plutôt difficile d'accès : entre les gardes qui protégeaient à outrance l'entrée, les clients, les filles... tout ce beau monde pouvait potentiellement être source de problèmes. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais un avantage par rapport à Garrett sur ce coup là : quand on est une belle femme, toutes les portes vous sont ouvertes. Alors oui, j'aivais envie d'aller chercher mon trésor de la plus simple manière qui soit. La séduction faisait partie de nos atouts. Il pouvait sauver la vie dans bien des cas, j'en savais quelque chose.

Un peu nerveuse, je rajustai mon corset de cuir brun et avançai à pas de loups vers les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée.

_ Bonsoir, messieurs, dis-je avec mon plus charmant sourire.

Les deux – plutôt pas mal, me direz-vous!- commencèrent à rire et a siffler de façon outrancière. Derrière, un homme qui avait trop forcé sur la bouteille tenta de m' agripper il fut immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre.

_ Voilà, repris-je. Je suis ennuyée voyez-vous j'ai perdu le document qui me permet d'entrer et je suis en retard...

L'un des gardes eut un ricanement malsain. Pour autant j'étais certaine qu'il me laisserait tranquille : Xiao Xiao dirigeait d'une main de fer, ici. Même les gardes se tenaient à carreau.

_ Bien, la petite demoiselle peut entrer, dit l'autre en ouvrant la grille.

_ La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas gratuit...

_ Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas, leur assurai-je avec une révérence gracieuse.

Je filais dans l'ombre avec soulagement. Au moins, j'avais évité la bagarre de front c'était toujours cela.

Je progressai discrètement dans un passage lugubre aussi long que tortueux puis arrivais à la porte. Un unique garde faisait les cent pas dans la petite cour. Très lentement, je me planquai, m'avançai à pas de loup et, lorsqu'il fut bien dos à moi, l'assommai en trois coups.

_ Bonne nuit, raillai-je en me faufilant dans l'antre des plaisirs.

Quelle puanteur ! Cela me changeait de l'air glacé des nuits. Ici, les parfums se mélangeaient avec l'odeur du sexe et de la sueur. C'était lourd, musqué ! Bon sang, on aérait donc jamais les salles ?

Plusieurs petits « parcs » étaient alignés. À l'intérieur, les fauteuils, les lits les coussins s'étalaient de toute part dessus, de gentilles femmes s'occupaient de leur clients. Fardées à outrance, elles étaient toutes vêtus d'une drôle de façon. En toute honnêteté, j'étais discrète à côté d'elles.

L'opium envahissait l'atmosphère d'une douce euphorie, les gens poussaient des râles à n'en plus finir. J'ignorai si tout n'était que comédie, ou pas... Fichtre, mon masque commençait à me manquer sérieusement.

Bon, il fallait trouver le fameux Igor Starled. Je savais par un contact dont Garrett ignorait jusqu'au nom ( pour une fois) que Starled séjournait plusieurs jours ici. Il devait donc avoir une chambre particulière, quelque part. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver où... Et à ne pas se faire pincer par Xiao Xiao.

Par précaution, je tachai de me faire discrète. J'avançai lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à une salle adjacente, et attendit, l'oreille tendu :

« Haha ! Oui, il est aussi mou qu'une larve... Il me fatigue ! Je passe des heures a essayer de le dresser un peu ! »

Un éclat de rire féminin vint ponctuer cette délicate métaphore. J'avançai encore, sans cesser de me cacher dans l'ombre. Cette dernière était comme une vieille amie : protectrice, aimante. Je rampai sous un bureau. Parfait ! J'avais une vue imprenable sur la grande salle.

Soudain, les bottes d'un gardes s'approchèrent. C'était rapide, franc. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. D'autres pas le suivirent, ceux d'une femme en talon et d'un homme. Un client, probablement.

_ Et, concernant ce que vous me demandiez ? Fit une voix féminine.

_ Plus tard, j'ai besoin de...

Je n'entendis même pas la suite : quelqu'un venait de lâcher malencontreusement un parchemin au sol. _Merde !_ je n'avais nulle part où je planquer.

Je vis un genoux se poser, une main descendre lentement vers le parchemin..._ Le garde se penchait..._

Immédiatement, je sortis de ma cachette. Décoiffée, je pris une pose aguicheuse. Autant jouer le jeu à fond. La catin qui me faisait face, l'air contrit, semblait relativement jeune. Peut-être pourrais-je lui faire croire que j'étais l'une des leurs.

_ Pardonnez-moi, dis-je en ayant l'air éméché.

Je me collai au garde, sous les yeux intéressé de l'autre homme – un client, probablement.

_ J'aime les hommes en armure, chuchotai-je avec un petit rire grivois.

Visiblement, le garde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_ Retournes travailler, gronda-t-il en me repoussant doucement.

_ J'ai perdu la chambre de mon client, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer où loge Monsieur Starled ?

Le garde s'excusa auprès du client, visiblement gênée et m'entraîna là où je voulais aller.

_ Il a commandé combien de filles, comme ça ? Rouspéta le garde.

_ Combien sont déjà sur place ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, deux ou trois. Avance.

Il traversa un corridor et frappa sèchement à une porte. Je préférai cela aux rideaux : au moins, j'y serai tranquille.


	7. Chapter 6 : L'attrape voleur en chef

**Chapitre 6**

Un homme d'un certain âge, le ventre aussi rebondit que celui de Basso, nous ouvrit. Il portait une longue robe de chambre aussi ridicule que son personnage : haut en couleurs et l'air benêt. Bon sang, les clients de cette maison ne pouvaient pas être de beaux hommes, vigoureux et musclés ? _Évidemment non..._

_ Oh ! Dit-il, surpris.

_ Monsieur Starled, voici la dernière, dit le garde avant de s'éclipser.

Je fis une petite révérence et constatai d'un coup d'œil les deux filles déjà présentes dans la chambre.

_ J'étais en train de nous servir quelques coupes d'hydromel, dit le client avec un large sourire. Approches, petite. Viens par ici, n'aies pas peur.

Beurp, berk et pouah ! Je serrai les dents lorsque ses mains potelées se pressèrent autour de ma poitrine, remontèrent sur mon cou. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui enfoncer son chapeau haute forme sur la tête.

Après ces présentations tactiles, j'entrais dans la demeure nauséabonde et fit un clin d'œil aux filles.

_ Je suis une remplaçante, dis-je en guise d'excuse.

J'espérai que cela passe. Question excuses on ne fera pas mieux.

_ Nouvelle ?

_ J'ai déjà fait mes preuves ailleurs, dis-je avec un sourire garni.

_ Oh, mes demoiselles, poursuivez je vous prie ! Voilà, déshabillez-vous, mettez vous à l'aise !

Tandis que les filles continuaient leur langoureux baiser, j'en profitais pour échafauder un plan. Voyons, il y avait un gros tableau suspect, juste ici... un bureau bien en évidence, quelques pièces d'or et.. Oh oh ! Deux statuettes : des chevaux miniatures. Quelque chose scintilla sur la commode. Il s'agissait probablement d'une paire de boucle, ou bien une broche. C'était assez gros.

_ Je viens de loin expliquai-je. Je suis assoiffée, mon seigneur.

_ Pauvre petite ! Je vais te chercher à boire. Ah, Madame Xiao Xiao sait trouver les plus jolies perles de la cité, pour sûr ! Reste à savoir si vos qualités sont également dans vos compétences...

Après m'avoir servit une coupe, il déboutonna sa robe de chambre en soie pourpre et prit place sur un fauteuil. Le gros bonhomme écarta ses cuisses, révélant son membre – si petit!- coincé entre deux couches de gras.

Je fermai les yeux, songeant à Garrett. Oh Seigneur... Laissez-moi le temps de sortir ma poudre et de la foutre dans ces fichus gobelets...

Discrètement, je commençai à m'occuper des filles, à l'insu de leur plein gré. Je mis une main dans ma petite sacoche et en sortis une pincée de poudre blanche. Avec mille précautions, je laissai la poudre glisser dans les verres.

Je priai intérieurement que ces gens aient soif, avant d'entamer les réjouissances. Je ne voulais pas que cette horreur me touche.

_ Les filles ? Lança Starled en claquant des doigts. Venez ici.

Wouah. Quel assurance ! Quel ton autoritaire ! Si j'étais mal élevée, j'en aurai pleuré de rire... Cet homme faisait pitié. _Gros pervers dégoûtant._

Les deux catins rirent et minaudèrent quelques louanges. Le client leur fit signe de se mettre à genoux.

_ Toi, dit-il à celle qui avait des lèvres pulpeuses. Mets-la dans ta bouche. Elle a besoin d'un peu de... motivation.

Avec un miaulement débile, la grande brune s'appliqua à la tache. Pendant ce temps là, je levai un verre.

_ Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demandai-je.

Avec ce que j'avais mis de poudre, le bonhomme dormirait jusqu'à demain... Pas de réjouissances, tant pis pour lui.

_ Oh, plus tard, fit-il en faisant un signe de la main impatient. Approches.

Il se vautra un peu plus dans son fauteuil et se leva d'un bond.

_ Toi, dit-il à l'autre femme agenouillée. Déshabilles-toi.

_Putain !_ Il était du genre direct.

_ Quant à toi, dit-il en retirant son vêtement, tu vas la remplacer. Tu as une très jolie bouche... J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire avec. Qui sais, je pourrai peut-être dégorger ici, si tu y va franchement... tu es merveilleusement belle.

Vite. Un plan. Vite.

_ Viens ici, aboya le client.

Tiens, il avait perdu toute trace d'amabilité. Je proposai aux filles de venir boire, pendant que je m'occuperai de lui. Le gros n'y trouva rien à redire. Je venais de lui faire une promesse qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Alors, dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui. Où en étions-nous ?

Son sexe spumescent se durcit à vu d'oeil. D'une main délicate, je frôlai la peau de sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à ses testicules gonflées à bloc.

_ Vous semblez bien excité, dis-je en me reculant malgré moi.

_ Ouvre la bouche, s'impatienta le client.

Il fallait que les filles soient hors jeux, pour que je puisse faire ce que je voulais. Me battre contre trois passe encore, mais les deux poules hurleraient l'alarme, pour mon plus grand déplaisir. Il fallait qu'elles dorment, et j'espérai que ce soit immédiatement. Alors seulement, je pourrai flanquer un coup de poing dans la figure de ce gros porc et finir mon boulot.

_Buvez, buvez...Arrêtez de rire comme des chèvres, idiotes..._

_ Qu'attends-tu ? Rouspeta Starled en agitant sa queue devant mon nez.

Boum. Les deux filles s'étaient écroulées, derrière moi. Sans attendre, je bondis sur mes jambes et fourra un gros coup de poing dans le visage du client, et un autre dans son ventre. Woah. J'avais rarement frappé aussi fort.

Je n'étais pas une voleuse pour rien. J'aimais par dessus ma liberté, faire mes propres choix.

_ Dors bien, Mister ramolli.

Je soupirai un grand coup et mis un coup de pied dans ses flancs.

Il fallait faire vite. J'avais peu de temps pour prendre le plus de trésors possibles et filer d'ici en vitesse. Je volais l'or et les statuettes, les bijoux laissés en évidence et me hâtai de percer à jour le mystère du coffre.

_ Un simple crochetage fera l'affaire, murmurai-je en tirant un crochet de mes cheveux.

Ces derniers tombèrent en cascade derrière mon dos. Ils allaient me gêner... J'aurai dû faire une tresse...

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, j'ouvris le coffre.

_ Joli trouvaille, me félicitai-je en prenant le diadème sertie d'or et de diamants. Magnifique...

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois personnes se précipitèrent dans la chambre: le garde qui m'avait mené ici, Xiao Xiao – terrifiante, en réalité!- et...

_Par les esprits !_

_ Qu'avons-nous là, ricana le grand moustachu. Une nouvelle main noire prise la main dans le sac ? Vous avez bien fait de renouer contact avec moi, Xiao Xiao... Qui sait ce que cette jeune fille aurait pu vous prendre, si je n'avais pas été là ?

L'homme me regarda de ses yeux noirs. J'y lu la méchanceté, le sadisme le plus pur. Par les esprits, il me donnait froid dans le dos, et c'était rien de le dire.

_ Faites votre travaille, lança Xiao Xiao en quittant les lieux. Je vais chercher du secours.

De sa voix grave, Xiao Xiao pesta sur la santé de son meilleur client. Je fis un pas sur le côté, mon trésor bien serré contre moi.

_ Sais-tu qui je suis, ma jolie ? Lança l'homme en caressant sa moustache.

Je ne répondis rien et recula encore. Le garde s'approcha lentement, son épée dégainée.

_ L'attrape-voleur en chef... cela te dit quelque chose ? Hum ?

Oh, oui. Garrett m'avait parlé de lui. Un sale type qui lui devait sa jambe blessée...

_ Tu travailles pour le maître voleur, petite ? Reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Il t'envoie à la besogne, maintenant ?

_ Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, lançai-je en me maudissant intérieurement.

Comment avais-je pu laisser la situation s'envenimer ? Évidemment, ce garde a forcément parlé de moi et de mon comportement suspect à la « patronne » qui gardait un contrôle pointu sur son repaire. J'aurai dû m'en douter, être plus méfiante. Revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes...

_ Sois gentille, laisses-toi faire et nous t'accorderons une mort douce... Et si jamais tu nous dit où se cache le voleur qui nous intéresse, parce que oui petite, je sais que tu le connais...

Il fit signe au garde de s'arrêter. Pour m'amadouer sans doutes.

_ Il se peut que je te laisse la vie sauve.

Tissu de mensonges ! Il me traînerai jusqu'à la prison pour me faire avouer sous la torture où se trouvait la planque de Garrett. Plutôt me tuer que de supporter ça.

_ Maintenant, dis-moi...

_ Non, soufflai-je.

Il pointa son arbalète sur moi et décocha un carreau qui pénétra mon épaule. J'étouffai un cri douloureux et bondis hors de la chambre, en éclatant la porte. Derrière moi, le garde me couru après.

_« Dépêches-toi, Chantenuit... »_

Je fonçai de toutes mes forces, bousculant tout : les files, les clients. J'évitai un autre garde en poussant une petite table contre lui et, dans la panique, trouvai une petite trappe. Un nouveau garde me barra la route : je ne réfléchis même pas et glissai sous ses jambes.

_ Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! Hurla le général, au loin.

« VOLEUR » vociférèrent les voix en écho. « Arrêtez - la ! »

Je me hâtai de retirer mon jupon déchiré : je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise en pantalon. Je saisis une petite bombe aveuglante et la jetai sur le groupe de gardes. Ils s'affairaient contre la trappe comme des abeilles devant une grappe de miel.

Ni une ni deux, je suivis le petit tunnel artificiel et arrivai, fort longtemps après, dans un recoin lugubre et isolé. Un tas de ruines non loin de l'entrée. Mais au moins les avais-je semé...

Tremblante, je m'immobilisai quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. La douleur m'élançait mais je ne pouvais pas retirer le carreau d'arbalète, sans quoi je risquais de finir mes jours ici, dans cet endroit abominable. Cela me tuait de l'avouer, mais j'avais cruellement besoin de Garrett. Lui seul pouvait m'aider... Basso était bien trop loin.

Un autre problème traversa mon esprit : comment allais-je grimper jusqu'au beffroi ?

Après avoir traîné ma carcasse à travers Stonemarket, et m'être délesté de quelques vêtements , dont mon corset, je me retrouvais en tenue de voleuse mais sans capes ni masques. J'avais réussi à monter péniblement sur le toit adjacent au beffroi. De plus en plus tremblante – c'est fou ce que de petits objets pouvaient peser lourd, quand vous étiez blessé ! - je m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois dos au mur glacé, je sentis pourtant la fièvre grimper à l'intérieur de moi. La nausée me saisit vilement les entrailles, j'ignorai comment j'allais sortir de ce pétrin...

Ma tête fut prise de fourmillements incontrôlables, et lorsque je touchai le carreau, les dents serrées poru ne pas hurler, je sombrait dans le néant.

Une main tapota ma joue. Le tapotement devint une véritable claque. Eh tiens ! Une deuxième. J'ouvris les paupières, avec l'envie irrépressible de vomir.

_ Garret, dis-je. Pousses-toi !

Je me penchai sur le côté et déversa le contenu de mon estomac depuis le toit où je me trouvais. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la rue...

_ Tu risques de tomber, si tu restes là, dit-il en me relevant d'une poigne forte.

_ Doucement, grinçai-je avec un goût immonde dans la bouche.

_ On dirait que tu as eu des complications.

_ T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

La douleur pouvait vous rendre acariâtre. Vraiment. Du coup, Garrett m'aida à grimper jusqu'en haut du beffroi dans le plus grand silence. Il me coucha sur le lit et, armé d'une seau d'eau et de quelques linges, s'assit près de moi.

_ Serres les dents, m'ordonna-t-il. Redresse-toi, ça risque de faire mal.

D'un coup sec, il cassa le carreau et retira lentement – trop lentement- le bout qui restait, en le faisant passer de l'autre côté de mon épaule. Je criai comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, aussi plaquai-je une main sur ma bouche. Que ça faisait mal ! par tous les démons de l'enfer...

Je me remis à trembler comme une feuille. Les mains pleines de sang, Garrett trancha mon haut avec un couteau et entreprit de laver ma blessure. Il faisait attention, silencieux comme une ombre.

_ Merci, réussis-je à articuler.

Lorsqu'il acheva le bandage, la douleur revint de plus belle.

_ J'ai réussi, murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Grinça le maître voleur. Je reconnais le carreau du général.

Nous y voilà. J'allais devoir avouer ma semi défaite... et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

_ Écoutes, j'ai le trésor...

_ Tu as faillis te faire tuer comme une débutante, gronda Garrett d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Alors dis-moi encore que c'était une réussite et je te passerai l'envie de mentir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Honteuse, je lui racontai dans les moindres détails ma mésaventure et manquai de m'endormir.

_ Il sait que je suis avec toi, murmurai-je.

Garrett se leva et, croisant les bras, me tourna le dos.

_ J'aurai dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, gronda-t-il.


	8. Chapter 7: Erin, le début des problèmes

**Chapitre 7**

Qu'avait-elle à l'esprit, exactement, cette petite écervelée ? Quand on rentrait dans la maison des Pivoines, il était rare qu'on y ressorte... à moins d'être un client. Et si le général revenait sur le devant de la scène, je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais m'en mêler. Tout cette histoire prenait beaucoup trop d'ampleur.

Il était le seul qui puisse réellement m'atteindre... Faut dire qu'il était du genre rancunier, depuis que je lui avais gratté sa jambe d'un peu trop près. Voler ce que possédait cet imbécile était autrefois une activité des plus amusantes. Mais aujourd'hui, Chantenuit était entré dans ma vie comme son carreau dans ma main...

Un petit trésor, la seule femme que j'arrivai a supporter. Basso m'avait souvent conseillé de trouver une pisseuse, un foyer et tout ce qui va avec. S'il avait cru qu'une jeune voleuse me trouverait pour d'aussi stupides raisons... Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru devenir fou. D'abord parce qu'elle m'avait profondément agacé, ensuite car... j'imagine que sa beauté y était certainement pour quelque chose. Mais que dire de son caractère ? J'en étais prisonnier, et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Elle était très forte pour me tenir tête et me contredire.

_Cependant._.. quand l' incertitude traversait son regard, que cet ange se montrait docile, sage comme une colombe, aux aguets, quand son corps ployait sous le mien...

Bon sang, ce simple souvenir suffit à me tendre de toute parts. Et de la savoir en danger m'était insupportable. Le général ferait tout pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Dans l'ombre nocturne, Chantenuit remua en grimaçant. Je l'empêchai de se remettre debout elle était du genre obstiné...

_ Reste-ici.

_ Oh, Garrett, soupira-t-elle, adorable.

Argh, pas moyen de m'en empêcher. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, tout ça prenait un peu trop d'ampleur. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de lui résister. Si je m'écoutais, son épaule aurait mal. _Très mal._

J'attendis qu'elle se rendorme et décidai de fuir loin de cette tentation.

**X.X.X**

Ce bon vieux Basso traînait sous la Burèque, et remettait un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. J'ignorai comment il pouvait avoir autant de paperasses et s'y retrouver... encore un don, dirait-il. Je n'allais, encore une fois, pas le contredire.

« Ah ! Garrett ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il m'offrit un verre de je ne sais quoi : ça avait un goût de pisse de chat. D'ordinaire, je ne buvais pas d'alcool. Perdre ses capacités était plutôt mauvais, pour un voleur tel que moi.

_ Tu te portes bien à ce que je vois, reprit Basso.

_ T'as du boulot pour moi ?

_ Oh, t'as que ce mot à la bouche. Quoique t'as peut-être autre chose, parfois, héhé. Comment va la p'tite ?

_ Mal. L'attrape voleur en chef l'a coincé dans la maison des Pivoines.

Mon vieil ami écarquilla ses grands yeux, encore cerclé de noirs. Il se remettait doucement de son séjour à la tour.

_ Elle est salement blessé.

_ Argh, tu m'envoies désolé mon vieux...

Basso secoua la tête et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à son bureau.

_ Dis, t'aimerais pas la perdre, celle là. Pas vrai ?

Tiens tiens... revoilà donc Basso grande gueule à la charge.

_ Le boulot, insistai-je.

Il éclata de rire, visiblement content de lui. Quelque chose me dit que j'allais avoir droit à l'interrogatoire. Et ça n'a pas loupé.

_ T'as du boulot, oui ou non ?

Basso me fixa avec son air qui en dit long, les yeux plissés, concentré.

_ Tu ressemble à un de ces médecins qui cherchent ce qui n'existe pas, grinçai-je.

_Merde, Garrett ! S'exclama-t-il en se plaquant une main sur son ventre rebondit. Il s'est passé quoi avec cette fille, exactement ?

Comme je restais muet, il en tira toutes les conclusions.

_ Bon dieu, vieux fou, reprit-il. Je t'avais dit d'épouser une dame, pas une... D'accord, oui, elle est belle. Et après ? Oh, bon sang... Toi, toi...

Basso savait passer du coq à l'âne. Il fit un aller retour près de son tableau – derrière lequel se cachait un coffre- puis éclata d'un rire sonore.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grinçai-je en le suivant à bonne distance.

_ En vérité, tu parais un peu plus humain, comme ça. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'une femme puisse foutre un harpon sur ton cœur de pierre.

Je lui décochai un regard noir, qui le fit changer d'avis. C'était un bon début. Je n'aimais pas parler d'ordinaire, et encore moins de choses qui m'étaient inconnues.

_ Voilà, j'aimerai que tu ailles me chercher ce qui se trouve chez un receleur...

Enfin ! Je reçu ma prochaine mission. Ce serait « du gâteaux », d'après Basso. Il poursuivit ses explications rocambolesque, montra le pourquoi du comment sur sa vieille carte de Stone...

Avant de partir, je lu lançai :

_ T'as été marié, Basso .

Son expression se figea. Que s'imaginait-il, encore ?

_ Donc, tu t'y connais, en femme, repris-je, ne sachant pas vraiment comment tourner la question.

_ Ha ! Garrett, vieux larcin, on dirait qu'on parle d'une bonne jument... mais tu veux savoir quoi, au juste ?

_ Ce qu'elles veulent.

Basso devint mélancolique de m'invita à marcher quelques instants. Dehors, l'habituel merdier se dressait dans toute sa splendeur : sexe, bière et autres joyeusetés. Cette ville était un tableau de l'horreur... mais c'était chez moi.

_ Je te dois beaucoup, Garret, ça oui. Écoutes – il toussa bruyamment- j'ai bien observé, la p'tite Chantenuit... Et je dois te dire une chose : méfies-toi d'elle. Ce qu'elle veut c'est peut-être toi... ou ton or. Ou autre chose.

_ Cela n'a aucun sens. Elle peut voler elle même et se débrouille très bien.

_ Fais gaffe aux femmes.

_ Conseil avisé. Tu pourrais faire quelques recherches, pour moi ? Tu connais tout, ici.

Basso alluma sa pipe et commença a fumer comme une truie.

_ Bah, c'est pas moi qui ira te dire le contraire. M'enfin, j'étais pas au courant pour le général... Bref, compte sur moi.

_ Merci, Basso.

Les receleurs aimaient par dessus tout planquer leur trésors. Mais il fallait plus qu'un simple mécanisme à câbles pour m'arrêter...

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, il me fallait faire vite. Je pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre et adieu la moisissure des lieux. Visiblement, le receleur n'était pas doué pour le ménage. Comme moi, il collectionnait des toiles d'araignées.

Comme si j'avais eu une dernière volonté, étrangement guidée par je ne sais quelle force mystique, je tirai le dernier tiroir et y dénichai un superbe anneau.

_ Alors, qu'avons-nous là...

Tout en or, avec une émeraude au centre. Ça pouvait plaire à une femme, assurément. J'avais toujours trouvé stupide cette manie qu'on les hommes de gâter l'élue de leur cœur... Me concernant, ça n'avait rien à voir. Je voulais juste voir la douce Chantenuit sourire. Et peut-être comprendre ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête...

Cette petite discussion avec Basso m'avait ouvert les yeux plus que je ne le croyais jusqu'alors. Ce n'est pas demain que je me laisserai berner par de jolis yeux. Or, il paraît que les femmes deviennent bavardes quand on leur accorde un peu d'attention – et surtout des diamants. Pour ma part, j'étais impatient de connaître les secrets de la jolie disciple.

_Bon, assez traîner._

Les rues étaient calmes, sans doute un peu trop. Où étaient donc tous les dégénérés, les crèves la faim et les catins ? Les fervents ou les gardes du Baron ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, j'ignorai qui avait reprit les rênes de la ville. Peut-être que la reine des mendiants en saurait davantage.

_ Les ombres annonçaient ton arrivée, Garrett, dit la voix chevrottante de la dame.

Soit je devenais myope, soit elle blanchissait de jours en jours.

_ Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? Lançai-je.

La vieille tendit une main osseuse, dans laquelle je fourrai quelques pièces d'or. Dans l'ancienne chapelle où la vieille avait élu domicile, les pierres menaçaient de s'effondrer de toutes parts. Tout était ridé, usé, sans vie. Un peu comme moi, finalement.

_ Tu veux savoir des choses bien précises, Garrett...

_ Une chose seulement, la corrigeai-je.

_ La cité est en proie au chaos mais tu le sais déjà, enfant de la nuit.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se traîna, appuyée sur sa canne, jusqu'à son étrange demeure souterraine. L'intérieur, qui sentait le vieux et l'humidité à plein nez, avait ce je ne sais quoi d'oublié qui me plaisait tant. Les vieilles choses avaient cet air figé, immuable que l'on ne pouvait détrôner.

La reine jeta sur moi ses deux billes blanches qui lui servaient d'yeux. On raconte qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec les rats. Plus rien ne m'étonnait.

_ Ma jeune protégée est donc revenue d'entre les morts, dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

_ Les morts ?

J'sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas tenir en place.

_ Oui, le problème dont elle m'avait parlé, grondai-je.

_ Tu dois lui faire confiance. Le moment venu, elle sera de ton côté.

Ça l'écorcherait d'être moins vague, pour une fois ?

_ Je n'apprendrais rien de plus, grognai-je en quittant la vieille chapelle.

Moins de deux jours plus tard, Chantenuit n'était plus au beffroi. Dans son état, j'ignorai comment elle avait pu partir. Voler avec une épaule blessée, ça révélait de l'exploit... Je doutais fort que le général soit venu jusqu'ici la chercher au beffroi, mais il était assez malin pour l'attirer dans un piège.

Comment aurait-il fait sans que je ne sois au courant? Sans parler de Basso... Non... La jeune voleuse était probablement partie quelque part. La question était : pourquoi?

Je cherchai partout, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque indice.

Quand une voix féminine grogna, mon arc était déjà bandé dans la bonne direction:

_ Erin, soufflai-je.

Je baissai mon arme et cru revoir un fantôme.

_ Eh oui, Garrett ! Tu t'imaginais quoi, que j'avais disparu?

La gamine avait visiblement reprit du service : sa tenue noire de voleuse était encore plus usée qu'avant. Ses yeux rieurs, charbonnés de noirs, se plantèrent sur moi comme ceux d'un corbeau affamé.

_ On dirait que ton crochet a été utile, répondis-je.

Elle eut un rire irritant et se précipita dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas changé... Impulsive et chiante à souhait.

_ Où étais-tu passé, Erin?

_ Tu te souviens de ma planque, le moulin? dit-elle en s'écartant. Tu y a fait un tour, quand la primale était en moi. C'est là que je vis.

Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que se percher sur mon coffre.

_ Tu joue les chats, maintenant? Fis-je en prenant mon carquois.

_ Oh, t'as pas changé... Grand frère n'est donc pas content de me revoir?

Je haussai les épaules malgré moi. Je n'avais pas envie de la blesser, mais elle arrivait à un mauvais moment.

_ Dis, t'aurais pas perdu quelque chose? ricana-t-elle.

_ T'as décidé de me faire perdre mon temps, à ce que je vois...

_ Une jolie femme, d'à peu près mon âge, grande comme ça, cheveux longs...

Elle soupira et afficha un air nostalgique. Je connaissais ce regard là.

_ Tu sais où elle est, supposai-je en fouillant un autre coffre, à la recherche de munitions.

J'étais nerveux. J'aimais pas ça.

_ On a grandit ensemble, j'te rappel. Quand Basso m'a dit qu'une Chantenuit était ici, j'en ai d'abord pas cru mes oreilles. En plus, elle vivait avec toi... J'ai pété un plomb, ouais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Grondai-je en me tournant brusquement vers elle.

La dernière fois que je m'étais fâché contre Erin, ça avait mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Elle ne devrait pas l'oublier.

_ J'y crois pas... dit-elle à voix basse. T'es...

_ Tu ferais bien de la fermer.

_ Très bien, alors j'te dis pas où elle est. Hé, comment t'as su que je savais d'ailleurs? Oh, peu importe!

_ La fille, Erin... La fille.

L'insupportable gamine soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. En plus, elle ne tenait pas en place. Bons dieux, qu'elle était chiante.

_ Bon, très bien. Je l'ai attiré, tu vois... Oh, ne prends pas cet air là! Basso est dans le coup. Il a des contacts, tu vois... Des anciens fervents un peu jetés sur les bords, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

J'avais peur de mal comprendre.

_ Il s'avère que Basso a trouvé des petites choses au sujet de la gentille Chantenuit. Son nom apparaît dans les registres d'un docteur éminent de l'autre ville, merde j'sais plus... Où la reine l'a-t-elle envoyé, après Stone, déjà? Bref, il a cherché davantage – tu sais comment il est, Basso arrive toujours a tout savoir!- eh bien... il n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais il m'a dit que c'était important. Alors je suis arrivée ici, j'ai trouvé mon amie d'enfance dans cet état.

Cela faisait beaucoup. D'abord Erin, puis Chantenuit qui disparaît... Enfin, Basso.

_ Après, je lui ai dit que tu étais en danger.

_ Tu as fait QUOI? Où l'as-tu envoyé?

_ Oh, on se calme ! Je l'ai attiré dans le piège de Basso, mais il dit que c'est pour ton bien ! Merde, Garrett. Tu cours peut-être un grave danger avec elle! Il a simplement voulu s'assurer que...

Elle continuait de parler que j'étais déjà très loin. Il me fallait trouver Basso au plus vite, après seulement je m'occuperai du reste. Quant à Erin, si elle avait fait quoique ce soit...

Je préférais ne pas y penser.


	9. Chapter 8 : Mensonges, Trahison

**Chapitre 8**

Basso m'attendait à la Burèque, l'air grave. Manifestement, il ne semblait pas heureux de me voir.

_ Bonsoir, dit-il, sa pipe calée entre ses dents.

_ Où est-elle? Grondai-je avec humeur.

Le receleur inspira profondément et me fit suivre dans les méandre des ruelles. Nous nous éloignions de la Burèque boiteuse : ça sentait l'aller simple pour le repaire des mendiants.

_ Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe?

_ Garrett, attends d'entendre toi même la vérité. C'est suffisamment pénible comme ça...

J'aimais pas la tournure que prenait les événements. Vraiment pas. Mon vieil ami m'entraîna dans une sorte de vieille cave à rallonge, dont la puanteur en laissait deviner l'usage : ici, on découpait des morts. Pas officiellement, j'entends.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on faisait de cette chair découpé, et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

On arriva enfin au bout de ce tunnel, éclairé par une multitude de torches et de bougies. La vision me frappa de plein fouet : Chantenuit enchaînée contre le mur, le corps en sang. L'un des gars tenait une lame blanchie par le feu; je comprenais pourquoi le brasero était là, à côté.

J'avais envie de tous les étriper. Mais si Basso en était arrivé là, il avait sûrement une bonne raison.

Valait mieux pour lui qu'elle soit en acier trempée.

_ Lâches ça, braillai-je à l'homme encapuchonné qui tenait l'objet de torture.

_ Calmes-toi Garret, me supplia Basso. Argh, j'savais que ça allait être difficile pour toi...

_ Pourquoi est-elle attachée? Torturée?

Chantenuit bougeait à peine, et gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois, reprit Basso en passant une main sous son chapeau haute forme. J'ai découvert qui elle était réellement, ta Chantenuit. Et si elle est revenu à Stone, c'est pas pour te faire les beaux yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes?

Chantenuit releva péniblement son visage, encadré de mèches sales. Ses lèvres gonflées de sang, son œil au beurre noir... Je détestai savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

La jeune femme étouffa une plainte. Même douloureuse, elle faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Courageuse.

_ On ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, fit Basso. Mais lors de mes recherches, j'ai découvert qu'elle était impliquée dans une sale histoire. Ça date de quand elle était dans sa fichu guilde... En fait, il s'agissait d'un réseau qui bossait pour un laboratoire douteux qui faisait des expériences, tu vois... Sauf qu'avec les registres, on a constaté qu'elle était en vérité quelqu'un.

_ Avec un nom bien précis, cracha l'un des hommes. Maudit soit-elle.

_ Garrett, je suis désolé, soupira Basso.

_ Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? M'impatientai-je.

_ C'est une parente au Baron. Elle est de la famille, mais c'est pas tout... Elle était proche d'Orion.

Alors ça, pour une révélation, s'en était une.

_ Comment tu le sais?

_ Les registres, Garrett. Quant à son attachement à Orion, c'est plus compliqué, mais elle nous l'a avoué.

_ Ouais, il a fallut la dose, maugréa l'un des tortionnaires.

_ Elle a avoué beaucoup de choses, Garrett... beaucoup de choses, murmura Basso avec son air désolé.

Tous les regards, y compris le mien, étaient tournés vers la jeune femme. Je m'approchai d'elle et maintins son visage, en la forçant à me regarder.

_ Tirez-vous, lançai-je aux hommes, qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Quant à toi, Chantenuit... tu me dois des explications.

La belle secoua la tête, lentement. Tant pis pour ce qu'elle en penserait, je saisis le fer chauffé à blanc et lui fourrai sur sa blessure, à l'épaule. J'admirai son courage: elle retint son hurlement comme elle le put. Ce qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas, c'est que je voulais refermer sa blessure et lui en faire baver par la même occasion. Une pierre deux coups.

Et par dessus le reste, je voulais qu'elle parle.

_ Je te conseil de tout me dire, la menaçai-je.

Elle se mit à pleurer... Pas question de me laisser attendrir. Alors je lui en remettais un coup.

_ C'est pas avec le fer que je voudrais te châtier, fis-je ne lâchant l'arme au sol. Maintenant je te conseille de tout avouer.

Chantenuit remua un peu, les lèvres tremblantes. J'avais presque de la peine à la voir comme ça... Ou bien je trouvais cela terriblement lubrique. J'en savais rien, en fait. Le plus important pour l'instant, était qu'elle déballe son sac. Et vite. J'étais du genre impatient..

_Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours..._

_ J'ai appris que tu avais t... tué Orion peu avant ma venue, souffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas me venger, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Argh...

Elle grimaça quand j'appuyai une main sur son ventre rougit par le fer. Faut croire que le nom "Orion" me rendait aussi chien que le général. La pauvre p'tite Chantenuit poursuivit d'une voix désincarnée:

_ Quand je suis arrivée dans la guilde, je... je suis tombé amoureuse de mon mentor.

Amoureuse. Ben voyons...

_ C'est... celui qui m'a tout appris, dans la guilde. Il travaillait pour le Baron.

Elle se tut quelques instants, reprit son souffle. J'aurai tout fait pour qu'elle cesse d'avoir mal... et en même temps, je voulais qu'elle souffre.

_Plutôt contradictoire._

_ Le baron de Northcrest avait besoin de moi pour ses expériences avec la primale, reprit-elle, haletante. La reine l'a su, bien avant ma naissance et a tout fait pour que je quitte le manoir peu après ma naissance. J'ignore ce...ce qui me lit au baron exactement, mais tu connais mon histoire... Je suis tombée dans la guilde des voleurs. Sauf qu'ils volaient des choses bien particulières, à côté de leurs activités habituelles.

Elle éclata soudain en sanglot, incapable de poursuivre. Comme je n'en tirerai rien de plus, Basso prit le relais.

_ Le baron avait besoin de ce qui permet de concevoir les enfants. La reine avait vu juste... C'est pour ça que mes gars ont retrouvé son acte de naissance chez ce drôle de labo.

Quelque chose m'échappait.

_ Attends, ça veut dire que... murmurai-je.

_ Que l'on ma retiré le droit d'avoir une lignée, acheva la jeune femme. Mais je l'ai fait parce que l'on me l'avait demandé. J'ai été manipulé, j'étais si naïve... Cependant, Orion, qui avait... qui avait apprit ce qu'avait fait son frère, me libéra avec ses propres moyens.

_ La fameuse trahison, la mort de la guilde, devinai-je.

Enfin, je commençai à comprendre. Chantenuit redoubla de pleurs. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, et la repousser.

_ Elle comptait te tuer, Garrett, dit Basso avec gravité.

_ Sous la torture, on avoue n'importe quoi, dis-je sèchement. Tu as fait une erreur, Basso. Mais je ne peux t'en vouloir.

Chantenuit leva ses yeux humides vers moi; elle était terrifiée.

_ J'aimais ma guilde, j'aimais Orion car il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je voulais juste le bien de tout le monde, et voilà le résultat. J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'avais pour te retrouver et te faire payer, toi, le plus grand des voleurs. Mais... je n'ai pas pu. Je ne sais même pas si je le voulais réellement...

En vérité, je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Il me faudrait du temps pour y réfléchir.

_ Orion a fait des choses au moins aussi atroces que son frère, lui appris-je.

_ Je sais, je l'ai découvert à force de vivre à Stone. Mais... je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir.

_ J'ai envoyé Erin la chercher, tu comprends je ne pouvais pas te faire courir le moindre risque, Garrett, reprit Basso. Alors, tu décides quoi? J'ai bien conscience que la décision ne sera pas facile, mais prends la bonne.

Les paroles de la vieilles me revinrent en mémoire. « Le moment venu, elle sera de ton côté... ».

_ Basso, tu la crois? demandai-je.

_ Non.

_ Si elle avait voulu me tuer, elle l'aurai déjà fait.

_ Le coeur sensible ne le reste pas longtemps face à la haine. Elle est perdue, mais quand elle retrouvera son chemin, t'aura intérêt à te méfier.

_ Regardes la bien, Basso. Tu la crois remplie de haine?

Le receleur ne se fiait jamais aux apparences. Une fille brisée n'étais pour lui qu'un petit démon caché.

_ Garrett, tu lui fais vraiment confiance?

Avec la colère qui grimpaient en moi, je ne pouvais pas encore répondre à cette question.

_ Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, Basos, dis-je en lui retirant ses chaînes. Mais la prochaine fois que tu la touche, tu le regretteras. Fais passer le message à Erin.

**X.X.X**

_Dans les rues de Stone..._

Garrett m'emmena jusqu'à une ruelle tortueuse et isolée. Le maître voleur me posa doucement près d'un mur sur lequel je m'appuyai. Je savais que je n'allais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte. C'était l'heure de tout dévoiler.

_ Tu comptais me le dire quand? Gronda le voleur.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui avouai-je, piteuse.

Il s'éloignait, revenait sans cesse, agité.

_ Garrett... je ne t'aurai jamais fait de mal.

_ Comment puis-je te faire confiance? Je sais que tu ne va pas me planter une lame dans mon sommeil, tu aimes trop quand je te fais l'amour.

Bonjour l'arrogance masculine. Néammoins, j'étais soulagée.

_ Ce qui m'ennuie en revanche, c'est le mensonge. Tu m'as caché... tellement de choses.

_ Je te l'ai dis, on a tous nos secrets.

_ Tu es parente au baron, à Orion, tu as subi des atrocités, tu as été manipulé, tu voulais me tuer et tu ne m'en as tout simplement rien dit! Brailla-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas se faire entendre des gardes qui approchaient.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Garrett dans cet état. J'en étais bouleversée.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu es... désolée ?dit-t-il en posant ses deux mains contre le mur. Comment puis-je te protéger si tu ne m'ouvre pas ton cœur? Je t'ai fais confiance, je t'ai pris sous mon aile. Et voilà comment tu me remercie.

Je me ratatinai, une main posée sur ma blessure, à l'épaule. J'avais terriblement mal. Garrett n'y avait pas été de mains mortes.

_ Ne pleures pas, murmura-t-il en m'attirant soudainement contre lui. Chantenuit...

Le maître voleur se montra très doux, comme un homme amoureux. Peut-être était-ce bon signe ? Y avait-il un espoir qu'il me pardonne ?

_ Je suis soulagée que tu saches la vérité. J'avais si peur que tu me repousse... J'avais parfois des absences, des trous de mémoire. Tout a été trop violent, pour moi. Quand je suis arrivée en ville, j'ignorai même pourquoi j'étais là, ce que je voulais y faire... Un seul nom me revenait : Garrett. Alors, j'ai cru que c'était pour la gloire de te battre sur ton propre terrain. Quand j'ai recouvré la mémoire, j'ai repris cette excuse. Cela me donnait un but... J'étais perdue.

Garrett posa sa main sur ma gorge, caressa doucement mes blessures. Je tremblais de partout. Quelque chose d'étrange traversa les yeux sombres du maître voleur, y comprit son oeil étrange, barré d'une cicatrice.

Il posa un baiser désespéré sur mes lèvres, et se retira brutalement.

_ Oublies-moi, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Je cru avoir mal entendu. Mais lorsque Garrett s'éloigna dans la nuit, je demeurai muette, terrifiée. Statufiée. En fait, je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais le coeur et le corps brisé, l'âme meurtrie. Je regardai fixement le point d'ombre où Garrett avait disparu. J'étais mortifié, je ne sentais même plus les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.

Toute ma vie, j'avais cherché une famille, un équilibre. Avec ma guilde, j'avais eu tout cela. Avec Garrett, j'étais tombé dans les profondeurs de l'amour, du désir violent et des sentiments contradictoires. Et aujourd'hui, il m'abandonnait.

Comme tout ceux qui m'approchaient.


	10. Chapter 9 : Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre**

Je passais des jours, des semaines, peut-être des mois sans trouver la réponse à la question : _pourquoi?_

Pourquoi Garrett m'avait-il laissé dans le silence? Le mensonge lui était-il donc insupportable? Y avait-il autre chose? Un détail qui m'aurait échappé, sans doute. Toutes ces interrogations sans réponses avaient laissé en moi un vide incommensurable, infini, atroce.

Contrairement à lui – et à ce que je fanfaronnais à qui voulait bien l'entendre- je n'avais jamais aimé la solitude. Je n'étais pas un cœur solide, ni un chaste rapace. Moi, j'avais besoin de chaleur humaine, d'or et de passion comme toutes les jeunes femmes de mon âges. Fallait pas se voiler la face.

Mais dans mon infortune, j'avais trouvé une planque, un abri très secret dans une maison abandonnée, tout près du port. Les premiers temps avaient été compliqués, pour moi. L'adaptation ne s'était pas faite en un jour... Heureusement que j'étais douée pour le vol. Sans cela, je serai dehors avec toutes les traînées, en train de courir le barigou . Finalement, outre ma santé mentale défectueuse, je vivais plutôt bien. Ector et autres billevesées me donnaient du boulot assez régulièrement. J'avais un toit, de l'or, des petits trésors et de quoi manger. Fût un temps, cela m'aurait certainement suffit... mais la solitude pesante et la douleur me suivaient comme mon ombre.

Comme avant, en sommes.

Seulement voilà... le visage, l'esprit du fantôme de Stonemarket me hantait. Pas une seule nuit ne passait sans que je ne brûle comme à la première fois. Je me consumais à petit feu, et n'étais plus que l'ombre de mon talent.

Un jour, je m'étais même fait attrapé par un garde. Il m'avait fallut passer la nuit avec pour qu'il oubli _malencontreusement_ de m'envoyer en prison, et éviter par la même occasion, l'écartèlement, la décapitation, ou que sais-je encore... Une chance sans précédent, sachant combien ces hommes à casque étaient portés sur les lois. Bah, faut dire que leur général leur fichait une trouille pas possible. Et il avait de quoi : cet homme là faisait honneur à sa réputation.

La maison que j'avais trouvée était incontestablement discrète. Calée entre l'entrepôt et une autre demeure habitée par une vieille folle chez qui j'allais souvent piquer des choses, elle m'offrait une vue imprenable sur l'affreux port du quartier sud. J'étais à deux pas du Repos de la Sirène... et le plus loin possible du Beffroi. De temps à autre, j'y croisais Basso. Si au début, il m'ignorait superbement ou faisait mine de ne pas me voir, il croulait toujours sous les dettes de la taxe noire. Hormis Garrett, les bons voleurs ne courraient pas les rues. Les temps étaient durs, alors je travaillais désormais pour lui.

Au fil des missions, une certaine confiance s'était installée entre nous. Pour ma part, je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir trouvé la vérité depuis son berceau ( ou le mien)... Après tout, il nous avait ouvert les yeux à tous. Moi y compris.

Ce soir, j'avais justement rendez-vous avec lui au repos de la sirène. Bien réveillée, je me levai du vieux matelas et enfilai rapidement ma tenue : une simple tunique noire qui me collait au corps, par dessus laquelle j'avais rajouté quelques pièces en cuir, notamment pour y accrocher cordes et autres outils pratiques. Une fois chaussée de mes hautes bottes, je couvris mon visage de ma cape et du masque, puis sortis par la fenêtre.

La taverne rebutait les gardes, même les plus hardis. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si mal fréquenté, contrairement à la_ Burèque_... Ici, il y avait plus de personnes étranges qu'autre chose. Des originaux, pas des criminels. _Quoique..._

Quand j'aperçus la silhouette débonnaire de Basso, ce dernier me fit signe. Affublé de sa vieille veste marron, il lisait le journal. Pourquoi avait-il toujours sa pipe – même éteinte - calée entre ses dents ?

_ Bonsoir, fit Basso.. Comment tu vas, petite?

_ Je travail pour toi, c'est que les choses vont, répondis-je en prenant place.

Il me proposa un verre que je bu d'un trait. C'était dégueulasse. De la vrai pisse de chat de gouttière.

_ Je vais te dire la vérité, soupira Basso, l'air contrit. J'aime pas bosser avec toi, si j'avais un autre choix, je le ferai. Mais les temps sont durs, et tu le sais. J'te l'ai jamais caché.

Tiens donc. Règlement de compte à la taverne.

_ Tu tiens à Garrett, mais figures-toi que tu n'es pas le seul. Je comprends que tu aies voulu le protéger... mais depuis le temps, tu pourrais tout de même me faire confiance.

Énervée, je renouai mes trois tresses. Mes doigts agissaient comme les pattes d'une araignée en train de ficeler sa toile. J'avais cette fâcheuse habitude lorsque quelque chose me contrariait, que tous les hommes prenaient pour de la coquetterie...

_ Tu as caché des choses, et pas des moindres.

Il eut un petit rire, et me proposa un autre verre, que je refusai. Allions-nous donc ressasser les mêmes choses, inlassablement ? Tout cela me fatiguait.

_ Que puis-je faire pour que tu aies confiance en moi, Basso?

Le receleur me jugea longuement avant de répondre.

_ La confiance ne s'achète pas, ma belle. Tu as eu ta chance, et même si ton histoire n'est pas jolie à entendre, tu nous a bien eu. Garrett et moi le premier, avions foi en toi. J'ai même cru que tu pourrais faire changer ce vieux larcin... Bah, j'étais rêveur, à l'époque.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais blessé.

_ Sa fierté en a prit un coup, gamine, ricana Basso en m'invitant à le suivre. Argh, j'aime pas te voir comme ça... Je préfère quand tu souris. Aller, viens par là...

Il m'entraîna hors de la taverne, dans un coin sombre du port. Profondément triste, je regardai l'eau onduler sous les vagues. Finalement, le sort se retournait contre moi tout le monde m'avait tourné le dos. J'étais au fond du gouffre, peut-être le méritais-je.

_ Tu es une voleuse très douée, mais avec un si beau minois, tu pourrais te trouver un riche mari et vivre heureuse. T'as jamais pensé à arrêter tout ça ?

_ Une femme qui ne peut avoir d'enfants ne sert à rien dans la bonne société, sifflai-je. Tu le sais bien.

_ Argh... petite, oublies Garrett. Il ne reviendra pas. Je vois bien que ça te détruit. J'ai été marié, tu sais, je sais c'que ça fait. T'as beau avoir été une fichu menteuse, ce serait dommage de gâcher ce...

_ Je vais bien, Basso. Quant à Garrett, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Il a fait son choix, je le respecte. Bon, t'as du boulot pour moi?

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien, bien... Alors voilà, tu vois la maison, là bas?

Basso pointa un un doigt truffé de bandages vers une haute bicoque un peu tordue. Tous les étages étaient éclairés.

_ Oui.

_ C'est la nouvelle demeure des gardes.

_ Ça, je le sais. Hum, tu veux vraiment ma mort, cette fois.

_ Y'a donc un nouveau bureau, enchaîna Basso, très fier de lui. Celui du général.

_ Je vois. Mission suicide bonjour?

_ Haha... Non, j'ai foi en toi, petite. Tu ne te laissera pas pincer si facilement. Bon, je voudrais que tu chope la broche euh... comment ça s'appelle ? La décoration personnelle du général, voilà. J'ai un acheteur prêt à y mettre le prix. Les risques sont là, mais tu gagneras gros... et moi aussi.

Woah, le soudain ascenseur émotionnel : j'étais ravie, revigorée. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me remotiver : une putain de bonne mission. Quelque chose qui paie gros comme un navire de guerre.

Je claquai un baiser sur la joue de Basso et me jetai dans ses bras.

_ Ah, la spontanéité de la jeunesse, dit-il en étouffant un rire gêné.

_ Merci, dis-je. Merci infiniment...

_ De quoi, petite? Lança-t-il, surpris.

_ Si tu me donne une telle mission, c'est que tu me trouve au niveau de Garrett. S'attaquer au général ! Ça ne manque pas de toupet.

Il hésita puis me rendit mon étreinte. Basso n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais il refusait de m'offrir sa confiance. Pour autant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, j'en étais certaine.

Peut-être cette chaleur soudaine n'était-ce que la rassurante illusion d'une amitié fictive, mais j'en avais cruellement besoin.

_ Basso, murmurai-je, blottis dans ses bras. J'aimerai vraiment que tu me fasses confiance...

Prise d'un soudain effroi, comme j'en avais souvent depuis que l'on m'avait abandonné, je glissai sur les genoux, tenant toujours sa main. En fait, je la serrai si fort qu'il devait en souffrir.

Cette fois, j'écartai violemment ma fierté pour lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Notre discussion avait, une fois encore, rouverte la plaie béante que le maître voleur avait laissé dans mon cœur. Et elle saignait abondamment.

_ Je t'en prie Basso. Tu connais mon histoire mieux que personne, probablement mieux que moi même. Pitié – je posai ses mains sur mon front et versai les larmes trop longtemps contenues- j'ai besoin de savoir que...

_ Relèves-toi, petite, bougonna le receleur, gêné. J'aime mille fois plus ta fierté mal placée que de te voir à genoux, brisée. Je sais, je sais... Ah, tu m'arranges pas l'affaire. C'est délicat de ne pas céder à un si joli petit coeur. Bon, bon, relèves-toi... Viens par ici.

Il me leva d'une poigne si forte que j'en fus surprise et m'étreignit contre son gros ventre. Quant à moi, je lâchai toutes mes émotions et mouillai le col de sa pauvre veste.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi.

_ Je t'offre une dernière chance, c'est bien parce que j'ai pitié. T'as perdu Garrett, et c'est vrai... t'as pas eu une vie facile. Je vois bien que t'es pas un monstre... Allons, allons. Sèches tes larmes. J'dis pas que je te fais confiance totalement, on est bien d'accord, hein ? Mais je veux bien essayer.

_ M...merci Basso, sanglotai-je.

Bons dieux, j'étais pitoyable à souhait. Et je n'y pouvais rien. Rien de rien.

Je jetai mes cheveux partiellement tressés en arrière et séchai enfin mes larmes. Depuis que Garrett m'avait oublié, j'avais passé des nuits sombres et atrocement seule. La flamme ardente ne s'était jamais éteinte et semblait parfois brûler plus vivement, d'une singulière douleur. J'avais cependant pris le partie de me protéger, de continuer mon travail sans me soucier du reste. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais l'intention était bien là.

_ Alors, on se sent mieux? Fit Basso avec un sourire plein de compassion.

Il regarda sa montre à gousset et parut surpris.

_ Il est tard, viens je t'offre un dernier verre. Après tu auras toute l'occasion de me prouver ton honneur.

Basso se montra très gentils, et tandis que je sirotais ma bière, il commença par s'excuser d'avoir voulu protéger Garrett de moi même. Ça lui avait coûté de me voir torturé par les gars... mais je le comprenais. Après tout, je n'avais pas été tout à fait franche... On m'aurait caché tant de choses, mentit chaque jours avec panache, je l'aurai moyennement apprécié.

« Ma peur ne justifiait pas tout », tenta de m'expliquer Basso.

Là encore, je comprenais.

_ Et plus de mensonges, acheva-t-il en essuyant ses lèvres couvertes de mousses de bière.

J'acquiesçai timidement.

_ Je partirai cette nuit, décidai-je.

_ Tu auras besoin de ceci, fit Basso en me filant une petite carte à peine lisible.

_ Très bien.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie du Repos de la Sirène. Avant de partir, je me tournai vers lui:

_ Je ne te décevrai pas, Basso.

_ Je m'en doute, dit-il avec un large sourire. Aller, file. Et on ne se connaît pas hein!

_ Ne t'en fais pas.

Je fis volte face et poussa un cri strident. Un homme habillé en cuir noir, enveloppé dans sa cape venait de sauté de l'étage, au dessus.

_Garrett._

Cela faisait bien des mois que je ne l'avais pas revu. Ses yeux pénétrants percèrent les défenses que je m'étais péniblement forcée a ériger ces dernières semaines. Derrière moi, je sentis Basso rire sous son écharpe.

Froid, le regard dur, Garrett passa devant moi et serra la main de Basso.

_ Tu fais quoi avec elle? Gronda la voix rauque du maître voleur.

Et qui, soit dit en passant, me fit trembler jusqu'à l'âme.

_ Viens, j'vais t'expliquer. Les temps son dur, larcin. Tu sais que t'as jamais été le seul a bossé pour moi.

Garett grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, mais le pire était à venir. Basso nous fit signe de rentrer au Repos de la Sirène et se mit à l'écart du monde. L'ambiance feutrée et rassurant de la taverne ne me permit pas d'oublier l'horreur de la situation. Plus je contemplais la silhouette inchangée du maître voleur, plus je retombais sous son charme.

_Bordel de merde._

_ J'ai confié une grosse mission à la p'tite, dit-il avec gravité. Y'a un beau paquet d'or derrière. Tu ne serais pas de trop pour l'appuyer, Garrett... Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, tu sais.

En guise de réponse, le voleur lui offrit un petit sac. Basso y jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ T'es vraiment l'ami du vieux Basso, fit le receleur en éclatant d'un rire gras. Ça, j'peux te l'dire.

_ Je ne suis pas venu pour jouer les nourrices, dit Garrett en me tournant autour. Si tu lui as donné du boulot, tant mieux pour elle.

Il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard... si jusqu'alors je croyais mourir à petit feu, il venait de m'achever.

_ Garrett, fis-je, la voix brisée.

Je n'osais plus lever les yeux vers lui, c'était trop dur. Il semblait m'avoir totalement oublié, écarté de sa vie...

_ Tu ferais bien d'y aller, petite, suggéra Basso, désolé.


	11. Chapter 10 : La main dans le sac

**Chapitre**

Les yeux humides, le cœur battant, j'avançais sous la pluie battante avec la discrétion qu'imposait mon métier. Avec le temps et l'expérience, tous les bons voleurs avaient le don de se déplacer furtivement, en silence. Bien entendu, pour les meilleurs d'entre nous, cela devenait une seconde nature. Je le faisais presque sans en avoir conscience.

J'arrivais au nouveau poste de garde gigantesque : plus qu'une demeure, c'était une véritable tour érigée vers le ciel orageux. La folle ambition de mon œuvre m'aidait à ne pas trop penser à Garrett, mais j'avoue que le revoir m'avait fait un choc. Cela faisait si longtemps...

« Hé, faudrait penser à amadouer le ciel avec un sacrifice ! » lança l'un des gardes.

Les portes étaient bien protégées, il faudrait trouver un autre moyen... cela ne me poserait aucun problèmes. Du moins, je l'espérais.

« Ah ouais ? Tu penses à quoi exactement ? »

_ Fermez vos gueules, bandes d'idiots ! Tonna une voix forte.

« Oui, capitaine. » glapirent les deux autres, en se liquéfiant sur place.

J'avais toujours admiré l'autorité des chefs devant leur hommes. Il y avait de quoi rire, vraiment.

Discrètement, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et trouvai une entrée, une fois passée les quelques caisses disposées là. Grâce à ma corde, j'atteignis rapidement les hauteurs vertigineuses. Je devais être au troisième ou quatrième étage de la tour... Si l'on considérait le plan, le général avait ses tout nouveaux quartiers peu avant le sommet, côté ouest. Face aux tempêtes.

Les jambes durcies par l'effort, je réussis sans trop de mal à me faufiler à l'intérieur. À quoi bon construire une si haute tour lorsque les fenêtres ne suivaient pas ? Enfin bref.

Je vis alors quelque chose qui n'était pas coutume : un putain de robot. Accroché en l'air, la tête mécanique tournait et se retournait encore et encore, dans l'espoir de pincer quelqu'un. Il me fallait désactiver ce fichu système, mais pour ça il faudrait déjà le trouver...

Alors je me lançai à la recherche des compteurs perdus, armée d'une pince. Pour tout voleur qui se respecte, avoir des outils en état de fonctionner était primordial.

Quelque chose me dévora les entrailles, lorsque j'atteignis la boite en métal planqué en haut du mur.

Une ombre familière se dirigeait par ici. Heureusement que j'étais en hauteur... Fallait que j'attende un peu avant de couper les fils. Autrement ça aurait l'air suspect.

Tiens donc. Le général en personne sermonnait avec son sadisme habituel un jeune recru de la garde. Ils passaient tous les deux à pas lent dans le couloir, prenant leur temps.

Par réflexe, je vérifiai mon masque et attendis bien sagement que les deux quittent les lieux. À ce que j'avais compris de leur conversation, ils allaient au réfectoire...

Excitée, j'interrompis le robot et me faufilai dans les ombres. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y en avait pas d'autres... Hum, fallait pas rêver. Mais ces choses mécaniques étaient plutôt bon signe : je me rapprochais d'une zone très surveillée, autrement dit d'un trésor potentiel. Avant de passer les portes du bureau généralesque, j'avais envie de faire un petit tour dans dans le coin.

Juste comme ça, histoire de vérifier.

X.X.X

Pour tout avouer, je n'avais pas été déçue du voyage : trois salles visitées m'avaient littéralement remplies les poches. Je n'en étais pas peu fière ! Et puis, simple coquetterie me direz-vous, j'avais pris sous le nez de son propriétaire une bague de toute beauté. Sa dulcinée devrait attendre, pour les fiançailles, héhé...

Le cœur plus léger – rien de telle qu'une bonne chasse au trésor pour vous remonte le moral!- je me dirigeai vers le but final. Après ce coup, Basso aurait définitivement foi en moi. Et peut-être que...

Non, silence Chantenuit. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses impossibles. T'es pas prête pour ça. Le cœur, c'est fragile. Celui d'une femme encore plus. En tout cas, en ce qui me concernait...

Hum, un couloir, une porte au bout, et rien autour. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Et moi, je n'avais pas d'œil bizarre pour m'aider dans ma tâche...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a là, murmurai-je en fouillant ma sacoche, à la recherche de mes pierres.

J'en lançai une sur le tapis vermeille. Rien.

Bon ! Que de bonnes nouvelles, ce soir. Tout était un peu trop rose à mon goût, les choses allaient forcément se gâter. J'avais appris avec le temps que, lorsque quelque chose de formidable vous tombe dessus, le destin avait le chic pour la rependre de la plus cruelle façon qui soit. Et si vous pouviez souffrir en prime, tout était pour le mieux.

Je me suis souvent demandé si les dieux ne se foutaient pas de ma gueule, parfois. Il était manifeste que ce soir, la fortune me souriait. La question était : pour combien de temps ?

Le bureau de l'attrape voleur en chef était sacrément bouclé. Mais il en fallait plus qu'une serrure difficile pour me décourager. Je pris mon temps, allais doucement dans les courbes métalliques... Et hop ! Le cliquetis intime chatouilla mes oreilles. J'aimais quand les serrures faisaient ce bruit là.

Je poussai la porte avec mille précautions et pénétrai dans l'antre du démon.

Eh bien ! Monsieur le général avait bon goût. En parlant de luxe, on ne faisait pas mieux. Des statuettes en or à son effigie, des coupes, de l'argenterie, des lingots dissimulés ci et là... Je fouillai chaque recoins avec l'impression d'être dans la caverne aux trésors. Au passage, je lu un article intéressant dans le journal, posé sur le bureau.

« Contrôle des caniveaux. »

De toute évidence, les mendiants ne feraient pas long feu, dans le coin. J'aimais moyennement que l'attrape voleur en chef vive dans le quartier sud. L'avoir comme voisin ne m'enchantait pas particulièrement... Mais inutile de pleurer, j'avais désormais trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu, des plus amusants qui soient.

_ Où caches-tu ta médaille, général... murmurai-je en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle.

J'avais fouillé tout son bureau. Il fallait maintenant passer le reste au peigne fin. J'entrai dans la pièce adjacente et m'immobilisai d'un coup : un ronflement tonitruant résonnait dans la salle obscure.

Bordel, il tait déjà là ? Oh, merde... Il faisait probablement une sieste avant d'aller manger. Tu m'étonnes ! Cet homme là passait son temps a courir après Garrett, alors quand il pouvait se reposer un peu... Bon sang. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. À pas feutrés, je glissai doucement près du lit et observai, bien cachée dans les ombres.

_Tu dors comme un bébé, général...Et seul au monde._

Les présentations refaites, je m' accroupis en silence à côté de sa commode et sursautai : le général venait de bouger sur le côté. Dans la pénombre, je distinguai sa longue moustache, et le contour de ses habits. Ouais, c'était juste une petite sieste, j' espérai juste qu'elle soit profonde.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, je glissai la main, dans le tiroir et y dénichai un petit trésor :une babiole que j'arriverai sans doute à vendre à Ector. Ce marchant – ce savant fou - était des plus amusant, et il payait bien. J'avais fait sa connaissance peu après que...

Tout à coup, les ronflements cessèrent. Ni une ni deux, je me vautrai sous le lit et attendis. Mince, j'étais dans une sale position... Au dessus de moi, j'entendis l'attrape voleur en chef se lever, le lit grinça sous son poids il alluma les bougies et fit le tour de sa chambre en boitant. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher lorsqu'il saisit enfin sa canne, ou le bâton qui lui servait de soutien, quand ce n'était pour battre les autres. Après quoi, il s'équipa de son arbalète (maudite soit-elle) et fit quelques pas , avant de s'immobiliser. Tremblante, je me poussai le plus possible, sous le lit.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Brailla l'Attrape -voleur en chef en allant ouvrir.

_ Mon général, il y a eu un problème aux cuisines.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas régler ça tout seul ?

_ Brann, le frère d'Harold, est devenu fou, mon général. Il a tenté de tuer les autres avec un couteau, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse maîtriser. On l'a amené dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ Très bien, fit la voix rauque du général. Je vais m'occuper de son cas...

Une fois le garde partit, l'attrape voleur en chef éclata d'un rire cruel. Bon sang, cet homme me faisait froid dans le dos. Il se dirigea près d'une étagère et remit un livre en place, j'entendis un petit cliquetis s'activer. Tiens tiens...

Quand il quitta les lieux, avec une hésitation déroutante. Je respirai enfin. Une fois sortie de ma cachette, j'allais droit vers la bibliothèque d'une taille à faire pâlir les conservateurs. Incroyable d'imaginer que l'attrape voleur en chef puisse ouvrir quelque livre... Mais pourquoi pas.

En pianotant les ouvrages avec mes doigts, je repérai rapidement celui que le général avait bougé : c'était une sorte de mécanisme caché... il ne fallut pas longtemps pour me faufiler de l'autre côté du mur secret.

Hum, intéressant. Nous avions une petite salle sans portes, ni fenêtres. À l'intérieur, plusieurs coffrets étaient étalés sur des tables et des étagères luxueuses.

_ Oh, général... tu es un pervers redoutable, fis-je en regardant un tableau pornographique, représentant la maison des Pivoines en pleine activité.

Bah, je retirai la chose avec un coutelas. Je pourrai le vendre à un bon prix. Si je sortais vivante de cette tour, je serai riche.

Gaie comme un pinçon, je refermai mon sac et le posai négligemment dans un coin. Je bichais comme un poux dans la crème fraîche.

_ Enfin, murmurai-je en m'approchant d'un tableau rempli de décorations.

Notamment, la dernière en date. Celle que cherchait Basso. Je pris le butin et le rangeai dans mon sac. Au revoir, jolie salle aux trésors.

Quelque chose attira mon attention : dans un coffre de verre, je vis une petite pierre scintiller. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'un cristal magnifiquement taillé.

_« Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisse prendre. _» telle était la devise de mon premier mentor. Depuis, j'appliquai à la lettre, en bonne disciple que je suis, ce conseil avisé.

Je soulevai délicatement la boite de verre et pris le cristal. À ce moment là, toutes les lumières, les alarmes se déclenchèrent. Il fallait faire vite. Je rangeai le précieux trésor dans l'une de mes nombreuses sacoches et réactivait le mécanisme.

En deux temps trois mouvements, j'étais dans la chambre du général. Des pas approchaient à toute allure, du côté de la porte. Quand le premier garde vint ouvrir, je lui enfonçai mon poing dans la figure et sautai par dessus un autre. Je courus si rapidement que je parvins à me planquer dans l'ombre.

C'était un peu tard, la tour était en alerte, hurlait comme pas possible. Les escaliers grondaient sous les bottes, ça criait dans tous les sens. Il fallait me hâter.

X.X.X

J'atteignis une salle sombre, à l'écart de ce tumulte. C'était là que se trouvait tous les mécanismes concernant l'eau. Les gros engins de ferrailles faisaient un bruit monstrueux, avec leur rouages et compagnie. J'avançais précautionneusement vers le plus gros des engins et constatais non sans stupeur qu'un ruisseau de bon jet traversait la salle de part en part. Peut-être pourrais-je m'échapper par ici ? Pour en être certaine, je grimpais à une échelle : celle-ci menait à la plate-forme principale, qui offrait par ses immenses fenêtres, une vue périphérique sur le quartier sud. En voilà, une tour bien faite, pour sûr. Immense, de surcroît.

À peine fus-je arrivée en haut que quelque chose m'écrasa la main. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise : l'Attrape-voleur en chef me sciait les doigts avec sa grosse botte.

_ Ainsi donc, je n'étais pas fou, ricana-t-il en mettant un peu plus de pressions sur mes doigts.

Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas crier. J'étais dans une merde pas possible. Le sac glissa de mon bras, et tomba à l'eau. Quant à moi, je voulais lâcher prise mais sa botte... sa fichu botte...

Le général éclata d'un rire glacial et me saisit par la gorge. J'ignorai qu'il avait une telle force. Avec un cruel sourire, il retira mon capuchon et baissa mon masque d'un coup sec.

L'attrape voleur en chef était déjà terrifiant, mais de près il me faisait horreur. Il n'y avait dans son regard noir aucune trace d'humanité. Cet homme était le sadisme à l'état pur. Il se repaissait de la peur des autres, enclins à plier sous sa volonté écrasante. Je ne connaissais qu'une personne capable de lui tenir tête, et il était loin de moi à cette heure ci.

_ Tiens, tiens tiens... La charmante voleuse des Pivoines.

Il me reposa, me poussa jusqu'au bord et posa la pointe de son carreau d'arbalète sur ma gorge.

_ Tu te souviens de moi, ma jolie ? Fit le général avec un sourire obscène.

_ Comment oublier une telle rencontre, haletai-je, les talons dans le vide.

_ Oui... dis-moi, petite voleuse, tu as osé me voler sous mon propre toit ?

De sa main libre, il palpa sans ménagement mon corps, à la recherche d'une éventuelle planque. Le salaud en profita bien et poussa un rugissement quand il prit mes fesses.

_ Quel joli petit cul. Dommage qu'il appartienne à une moins que rien...

Il arracha quelques pièces d'or de mes poches et fouilla le reste.

_ T'es vraiment belle, hein.

Le général rit aux éclats et se pencha sur moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur :

_ Je vais prendre plaisir à te torturer, insolente... Le peuple est agité, en ce moment. Ils ont bien besoin d'une petite attraction. Ça te plairait, dis-moi ? Tu aimerais faire le spectacle ?

Je me débattis, en vain.

_ Je saurai te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu cris grâce... Et devines quoi, ma jolie ?

Le général glissa une main affectueusement ironique sur ma joue, comme pour me consoler des horreurs qui m'attendaient. J'en avais la nausée.

_ Je ne te demanderai pas où se cache le maître voleur... parce que je sais qu'il viendra à toi. Moi et mes hommes, on va lui tendre un piège digne de ce nom. Il voudra tout faire pour te récupérer.

_ Je ne sais pas de qui vous...

Avant d'avoir pu achever, je reçu une gifle puissante. Jetée au sol, je ravalai ma fierté, et maudis la chance d'avoir ainsi tournée.

Le général vociféra des ordres et plusieurs gardes arrivèrent en courant, comme de bons toutous.

D'un coup sec, il me jeta de nouveau contre une fenêtre. J'étais sonnée.

_ Emmenez la demoiselle au cachot ! ordonna le général. Et annoncez une exécution sur la place publique, je veux que tout le monde soit au courant.

_ Vous comptez vous attirer les faveurs du nouveau dirigeant ? Raillai-je. Allons général, je ne suis rien qu'une petite voleuse de bas étage. Quant au soit disant maître voleur, soyez certain qu'il ne viendra pas pour moi. Je ne connais personne en ville.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons, fit le général. Enfermez-la à double tours. Je veux une surveillance permanente devant sa cellule.


	12. Chapter 11 : Tête à tête de feu, de sang

**Chapitre**

_La Burèque boiteuse..._

Basso frotta son front perlant de sueur. Tout cette fichu histoire tournait au vinaigre... Et les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre le rendait bleu comme une baleine. Si la petite était torturé sur la place publique, pas sûr qu'elle tienne sa langue. Il y avait de quoi mourir de peur.

Et que foutait Garrett! Il était censé venir à cette heure. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de ce larcin professionnel...

Basso prit son visage entre ses mains, le papier journal froissé dans l'une d'elles et entendit enfin le froissement de cape si singulier.

_ Garrett ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

_ T'es au courant ? Dit le maître voleur d'une voix rauque.

_ Et comment! Je suis dans la merde. Cette putain d'histoire va me faire pendre par les couilles.

Le voleur s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi calme dans un moment pariel ?Lui aussi pouvait risquer gros ! La petite connaissait sa planque !

Basso tenta de déceler sur son regard impassible une quelconque trace d'inquiétude, mais ce beau salaud ne laissait rien paraître. Le receleur espérait toutefois qu'il ne le laisse pas dans la mouise, malgré la petite Chantenuit...

_ Ce serait mauvais pour nos affaires, insista Basso. J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu m'aides. Et me dis pas que c'est trop tard, qu'il faut me planquer. Tu la laisseras pas mourir, je le sais.

Garrett lui lança un regard noir et entreprit de faire les cents pas, les bras croisés. Il réfléchissait toujours avec la bougeotte.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je fasse? Soupira Garrett. Elle s'est fait pincer, ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

_ Si je lui ai confié cette mission, c'est que je la croyais capable.

_ On parle du général ! Tempêta le voleur en retournant brusquement vers lui. C'était trop risqué. Il placarde mon visage partout dans les rues de Stone, il se trouve toujours là quand on ne s'y attend pas. Plusieurs fois, il m'a suivit, surprit. Il est dangereux... très dangereux.

_ Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? grinça Basso en frottant son visage rougit.

_ Planques toi au cas où elle aurait parlé, décida Garrett. Moi, je vais la chercher. Il va seulement falloir attendre qu'elle soit sur la place publique.

_ Ah?

_ Je connais l'endroit par cœur. Si je peux agir quelque part, c'est bien là. Bien plus qu'à leur nouvelle tour...

Basso regarda son vieil ami avec une inquiétude sacrée.

_ Elle va souffrir, à la questionnette.

_ Tu l'as dit, Grande Gueule. Et j'ai bien envie d'achever ses souffrance moi même.

Sur le coup, Basso fit tomber sa pipe. Alors là, s'il s'était attendu à ça...

_ T'es pas sérieux, hein? réussit-il à geindre. C'est mon meilleur élément, après toi !

_ Ton meilleur élément après moi, railla Garrett, cynique. Je vois ça...

Il savait son ami un peu cinglé, mais tout de même ! En temps normal, Garrett était le premier à se fourrer dans des situations désastreuses, mais il finissait toujours par s'en sortir d'une main de maître. Sauf qu'avec la p'tite, il ne savait pas comment gérer la chose. Alors il la repoussait encore et encore... bien malgré lui. Ça expliquait son fichu caractère.

Basso avait toujours connu Garrett cynique, froid et distant. Mais depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Chantenuit, c'était pire. Mille fois pire.

_ Elle m'a causé bien trop de problèmes, reprit le voleur d'une voix éteinte.

_ Elle a surtout blessé ton orgueil démesuré. Ça me laisse penser que.. Argh, j'vais te dire, maraud. Tu l'as dans la peau, et tu ne peux pas le nier. C'est pour ça que tu l'as rejeté. T'as peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un.

Fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités, après tout.

_ Je suis attaché à toi, fit Garrett avec un clin d'oeil ironique. Depuis le temps qu'on bosse ensemble...

_ Bah, j'suis ton ami, mais rien à voir.

_ Elle n'est pas fiable. Elle nous met en danger. Tu sais ce que ça implique, tu sais ce que je vais faire.

Sur ces belles paroles, le voleur fondit dans les ombres. Basso s'écroula sur sa chaise. Il pensait que les choses étaient déjà compliqués, eh bien il avait tort.

C'était pire.

**X.X.X**

_La Tour, dans les cachots..._

Cela faisait des jours... des jours d'enfermements, de torture. Des jours que l'Attrape voleur en chef envoyait ses gardes me trousser parce que lui même ne pouvait pas me toucher. J'étais ce qui le répugnait le plus : une voleuse. Je faisais partie de ceux qui échappait à son contrôle... et il détestait ça.

Enchaînée dans la cellule, sans cesse surveillée, j'étouffais. La pièce surchauffée brûlait des flammes de l'enfer, de chaque côté des murs. De temps en temps, on em mettait ici pour m'interroger. Quelques instruments étaient disposés sur une table, à côté de moi.

Quelque chose me réveilla de ma torpeur : l'Attrape voleur en chef venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Oh, non...

_ Laisses-moi, m'entendis-je supplier.

Le général inspira profondément et passa une main sur son crâne dégarni.

_ Bonjour ma jolie, bien dormi?

Le général me frappa violemment à la tête : je sentis le sang couler de mon front, glisser le long de ma tempe. Par tous les dieux, j'avais envie de mourir. Chaque coup m'était de plus en plus insupportable. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une coquille insupportable de laquelle je voulais m'enfuir.

_ J'ai bien réfléchi, dit-il en retirant son gant.

Il souleva mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder.

_ L'heure de ton jugement va bientôt sonner, dit-il en approchant son visage tout près du mien. Et comme je suis d'humeur magnanime, je t'ai réservé quelques surprises... Tu veux savoir lesquelles?

À demi sonnée, j'entendis le général bouger son pantalon. Immédiatement, je fus prise de panique et tirai de toutes mes ultimes forces sur les chaînes.

_Oh non. _Tout mais pas ça. Pas lui.

_ Mes gars m'ont dit que t'étais magnifique, alors j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu, ricana-t-il en soulevant la longue tunique déchirée qui me servait de vêtement.

Mes bras douloureux, attachés depuis des heures – quand je n'étais pas cachot, j'étais torturée ici- hurlaient qu'on les libèrent. J'étais totalement à sa merci. Pas moyen de m'enfuir.

_ Non... grinçai-je.

Je n'avais plus la force de pleurer. Avec un sourire lubrique, il écarta une mèche collée sur mon visage et me pénétra avec force. Coups par coups, il en profitait pour appuyer là où je portais les stigmates des marques de fers chauffés à blanc, ou des pinces qui avaient écorché ma peau. Lorsque son doigt frôla la longue griffure plantés sur ma taille, il appuya très fort sur la plaie, qu'il rouvrit. J'arrachai des cris terrifiants, des plaintes qui n'avaient rien d'humains.

_ P...pitié, gémis-je, tremblante.

_ Ah, poussa-t-il avec un râle d'extase. Quelle dommage que tu sois une putain de voleuse... Tu sais ce que je vais te faire?

Je souffrais mille maux, et mon humour m'avait lamentablement quitté. Mais, tandis que le général me troussait comme une vulgaire catin, une colère fulgurante naquit au creux de mes reins. _Étonnes-moi, dis-je, les dents serrées. J'esp...j'espère que tu promets au peuple de bonnes réjouissances, je tiens à avoir une mort...Argh... explosive.

Le général sembla surprit, et s'immobilisa dans mon ventre.

_ Tu as chaud, voleuse. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te plaît ce que je te fais?

Il me lança un autre coup de poing, dans l'épaule -celle qu'il m'avait jadis blessée. Je criai de douleur et éclata en sanglot. S'en était trop pour moi.

_ Voilà ce que j'aime, grogna-t-il avec un rire infecte. Quand on me craint. Dis-moi, est-ce que le maître voleur a déjà goûté à ça?

Ses mains pétrirent mon corps; je voulais vomir.

_ D... dis-moi ce...

_ Hum? Je n'ai pas compris, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Il faut que tu parles plus fort – il poussa violemment ses reins, et m'arracha un nouveau hurlement.

_ DIS-MOI CE QUE TU VAS ME FAIRE! Vociférai-je, tremblant d'une colère effroyable, terrible.

Le général éclata d'un rire gras et se colla plus encore contre moi. Je respirai son odeur putride, pleine de sang. Au fond, je n'étais pas prête pour la potence, et je souhaitais ardemment savoir quelles horreurs il me réservait encore. Lors de mon séjour dans les cachots, j'avais entendu des brides de conversations, entre les gardes.

Entre les voleurs que l'on bouillait vivant, ceux à qui les mains étaient tranchées, ou trempées dans du goudron... La sentence me rendait folle. Je ne voulais pas mourir, et encore moins souffrir. J'étais trop jeune pour ça.

_ Je vais plonger tes mains dans le goudron, dit-il avec un amusement clairement affiché. Et je les accrocherai sur ma cheminée... un jour, celles du maître voleur rejoindrons les tiennes, ha ha... Comme il me tarde de connaître la fin de cette belle histoire... Une histoire dans laquelle tu auras le premier rôle, voleuse.

Je préférai mourir que de subir ça.

_ C'est brûlant... ça fait mal, reprit le général en me soulevant davantage par les fesses. Très mal. Auras-tu encore assez de voix pour crier? J'en doute.

Il serra ses pinces jusqu'à me faire saigner, puis reprit d'une voix doucereuse, énervante, insupportable :

_Mais après ça... Tu seras pendu, mais pas jusqu'à en mourir, non.

Il fallait que cela cesse, que je me réveille de ce cauchemar, que mes chaînes se brisent, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide...

Garrett, j'ai terriblement besoin de toi... Et où es-tu ? Planqué à Stone, et tu ne penses probablement plus à moi. Je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir brisé, souillé...

Si je n'étais pas si détruite, j'aurai volontiers hurlé ma frustration, ma douleur profonde et inéluctable. En ces heures sombres, j'étais tiraillée entre le désir de mourir et celui de vivre quel qu'en soit le prix.

Le général approcha sa bouche de la mienne en caressant tendrement mon visage il dit en baissant sa voix d'un octave:

_ J'entends déjà la foule acclamer le spectacle et se repaître de ta mort lente, très lente... Tu vois ma belle, je vais faire un petit cadeau à tous ces hommes, que tu as volé. Ils te passeront dessus l'un après l'autre... c'est la moindre des choses, non ?

Le général poussa un grognement vif et se tendit davantage.

_ C'est dommage, petite voleuse, dit-il, en proie à la jouissance naissante. Je t'aurai bien gardé pour moi... Tu me plais.

Il éclata d'un rire gras. _Oh, comme je le haïssais_. J'espérai désormais que la mort vienne me chercher à la pendaison, avant les tortures... ou maintenant.

Mais alors que je perdais tout espoir, quelque chose naquit dans mon esprit. Quelque chose de puissant, d'invincible. Oui... tout n'était peut-être pas perdu... Peut-être pouvais-je ruser? Comment pouvais-je m'en sortir? Il me restait toujours une chance, et dans toute cette galère, j'avais encore une carte à jouer. Ce serait difficile dans la situation actuelle, mais je sentais le général vaciller sous les traits du plaisir.

Mais avant que je ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit, trois coups tonitruants empêchèrent l'attrape voleur en chef d'accéder au paradis.

Il poussa un grognement frustré avant de se retirer. Je reçu une gifle en prime. Épuisée, meurtrie, je le regardai fourrer son engin dans son pantalon et brailler ses ordres avec humeur. Un petit groupe de garde entra dans la salle des horreurs.

_ Voilà, lança l'Attrape-voleur en chef. Ton heure de gloire est arrivé.

_ Mon général, la charrette est prête, comme vous le vouliez.

_ Bien. Je vous rejoins là bas.

**X.X.X**

_Le jour et l'heure venue..._

C'était la nuit. La plus noire entre toutes. Il me fallait mourir.

L'on me tira de la charrette sans ménagement, et je portai mes chaînes, traînée jusqu'à l'autel du sacrifice. Tout tournait autour de moi. La foule... les cris... les gardes qui hurlaient de rire... les gens buvant leur bouteille, qui me lançaient des légumes pourris. Et entre tous, l'Attrape-voleur en chef, dans son terrible costume de bourreau armé de cuir et de son arbalète, fit apporter une marmite pleine de goudron brûlant. Immédiatement, mon cœur s'emballa.

_ J'aime quarante fois plus voir cette peste mourir immédiatement, gronda l'un des gardes, sans doute un proche du général.

_ Non, répondit ce dernier d'une voix grinçante. Le peuple veut du spectacle.

Il ouvrit ses bras face à la foule qui l'acclama, tandis qu'on me libérait de mes chaînes. Je m'écroulai, épuisée par des jours de tortures incessantes.

_ Tenez-la! Brailla l'un des gardes en me remettant d'aplomb.

Ils étaient obligé de me maintenir, sans quoi je m'écroulerai.

« Peuple de Stonemarket! » lança le général d'une voix tonitruante. « Comme promis, l' autorité que je représente a enfin mis la main sur l'une des plus abjectes créatures de cette citée! »

Ses propos furent accueillis par des acclamations. Les insultes résonnèrent dans mon esprit, comme si elles étaient destinées à quelqu'un d'autre...

J'étais fichue. De bien des manières, j'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments. L'épuisement et la douleur avaient raison de moi, et souhaitait ardemment que la mort vienne me chercher. Mais je savais ce que le général me réservait, et je n'avais aucune envie de participer au spectacle, où je serai la triste héroïne.

Tout allait au plus mal. J'allais mourir, Garrett m'avait oublié. Cette dernière pensée était probablement pire que les autres... Je n'avais, sommes toutes, aucune raison de ne pas me laisser emporter par la suite des événements. Fussent-ils abominables.

Mes bras engourdis furent déliés, je massai mes poignets endoloris.

_ VOLEUSE! Hurla une femme d'une voix stridente.

Beaucoup lui répondirent en écho. Avec un enthousiaste frénétique, le général me saisit par les cheveux et prit fermement mon poignet, qu'il plaça au dessus du chaudron bouillant.

_ Voulez-vous qu'on trempe cette jolie main dedans? Lança le général.

Une bardée de « oui » émerveillés lui répondissent. Ô, dieux... comme je les haïssais, tous autant qu'ils étaient...

_ Es... commençai-je d'une voix inaudible.

_ Hum?

Le général se pencha vers moi et approcha son oreille de mes lèvres.

_ Tu disais? Grinça-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

_ Es... pèce...

Je me cramponnai à sa manche, et levai mon regard – l'un de mes yeux étaient tuméfiés – vers lui:

_ De salopard, achevai-je en grimaçant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Le général éclata d'un rire sonore et empoigna ma taille pour que je ne m'échappe pas. Après quoi, il baissa ma main vers le goudron et l'arrêta juste devant. J'étais morte de peur.

_ Tu me supplierai de t'épargner? Grogna-t-il sous son rire sadique.

_ Vous n'avez... au...aucune pitié.

J'inspirai, mes côtes en feu.

_ Vous ne m'accorderez rien d'autre que la mort.

_ Je vois qu'on a bien apprit sa leçon...

Je fermai les yeux et fut violemment projeté au sol. Tout autour, j'entendis la foule pousser un hurlement surpris. Woah, il se passait quoi, exactement?

L'agitation allait de bon train, les cris du général, celui du peuple... et tout cela sous une palette d'explosion un peu partout sur la grande place. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'une poigne solide me souleva. Je cognais contre une caisse et sombra dans les profondeurs des abîmes. Je n'en pouvais plus...

_Triste miroir,_

_Emportes-moi dans les eaux_

_de mon passé._

_Je fus si grande,_

_je fus si belle,_

_la vie n'était qu'une douce illusion_

_Seule, au milieu du chaos,_

_seule, brisée, murmurant ton nom,_

_dans un écrin de bois _

_je finirai._


	13. Chapter 12 : Le cœur d'un voleur

**Chapitre**

Ce fut mon corps meurtri qui me réveilla, sans douceur aucune. J'avais grand peine à ouvrir mes paupières, et ce que je vis n'était que les contours d'une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre. Il faisait noir, très noir.

_ Comment va-t-elle?

Basso ! Mon coeur bondit d'une joie nouvelle lorsque je l'entendis. Avec mille précaution, je remuai un peu, criai sous la douleur et me rendormis aussitôt.

X.X.X

_ Petite?

Quelque chose me secoua doucement.

_ Hum, grognai-je en me redressant.

Aie aie aie... J'étais complètement courbaturée, douloureuse. C'était ignoble.

_ Oh, doucement... tiens, bois ça.

_ Basso? Fis-je en clignant les paupières.

Enfin, je le vis. Il était là, dans sa vieille chambre rafistolée, sous la Burèque. Quelques bougies crépitaient.

_ Basso ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix éraillée.

Il se précipita dans mes bras ouverts, et j'éclatai en sanglot. Jamais je n'avais été si heureuse de le voir.

Après dix bonnes minutes où je fus incapable de prononcer autre chose que des hoquets, il me donna un peu de purée, du fromage et un morceau de lard. Je dévorais tout puis lui racontais en détail ce qui s'était passé. Il savait trouver les mots pour me faire cracher le morceau : cela n'avait pas été facile mais tout avouer me fit un bien fou.

Enfin ! Quelqu'un s'intéressait à ce que j'avais traversé. Basso était quelqu'un de grand cœur. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir près de moi.

_ Quelle histoire, dit Basso, médusé. J'en reviens pas. T'as vraiment eu chaud aux fesses, ma jolie. Mais tu ne devineras jamais qui...

_ J'allais te poser la question, le coupai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil aux bandages épais qui ceignaient ma taille. Qui m'a sauvé?

Le receleur me lança un regard amusé, doublé d'un clin d'œil.

_ Tu ne devines pas? Il est juste ici.

À ce moment là, un bruit attira mon regard près du bureau de Basso. Le corps agile du maître voleur se dévoila à la faveur des bougies. Recouvert de son armure en cuir, il baissa son masque et s'agenouilla à mon chevet.

_ Garrett, murmurai-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Par réflexe, comme pour me protéger du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur moi, je pris le drap dans mon poing et l'attirai à moi. Un rempart en tissu d'un bien maigre secours.

_ Hum, toussa Basso. J'vais vous laisser un peu. Faut que j'aille fumer au clair de lune, ça m'inspire.

Une fois son ami partit, Garrett tenta de prendre mes mains abîmées, mais je reculai au bord du mur. Alors il recommença, plus doucement, constata les blessures qui criblaient mes doigts et mes poignets. Le voleur semblait ennuyé.

_ Chantenuit, dit-il.

Arès cette brève apostrophe, il resta un long moment silencieux. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment justifier sa présence ici.

_ Tu as tout entendu, commençai-je, mal à l'aise.

_ Ouais, toute l'histoire.

Nouveau silence. Je ne savais pas comment je me sentais... Peut-être bien, peut-être mal. Alors, il savait que le général m'avait forcé, ce qui, en soit, représentait une catastrophe. J'aurai préféré qu'il n'en sache rien.

La présence du maître voleur voilait tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, il me semblait étranger et étrangement proche. Je me souviens l'avoir haïe et l'avoir aimé alternativement...

_ J'ai trouvé ton sac dans la tour, et il y avait un paquet d'or, dedans, fit Garrett. Tu m'as économisé du temps.

Je tentai de sourire, malgré la douleur. Mes côtes me faisaient douloureusement mal. Garrett se leva lentement et s'assit sur le lit. Sa main trouva le chemin de mes cicatrices, de mes brûlures. Ils regarda toutes celles qui étaient visibles avec une tristesse non dissimulée.

_ Tout ceci est de ma faute, murmura-t-il.

Je ne su que répondre. Le maître voleur se leva, fit les cent pas et revînt près de moi. Nous n'osions ni nous regarder, ni nous parler. Il y avait comme un blocage.

_ Garrett, dis-je, au bout d'un long silence. Embrasses-moi.

Je savais ce que je voulais, là tout de suite. Tant pis si c'était débile. Le maître voleur obéit – c'était bien la première fois de sa vie- saisit ma nuque d'une main sûr et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser s'intensifia dès le premier contact; nos langues se mêlèrent avec une passion délectable. À cause de la douleur, je me pressai davantage contre lui et laissai mon émotion parler librement par larmes.

_ Chantenuit... je ne sais pas comment me justifier.

_ Ne cherches pas à excuser ma faute. Je t'ai mentis.

_ Je t'ai abandonné, souligna-t-il avec urgence, en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Si je me suis éloigné c'est par pur orgueil. Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait... J'ai eu peur de me lier à toi, Basso avait raison. J'étais en colère, je me suis sentis trahis et si je t'ai abandonné, c'est parce que je te faisais confiance.

Il m'embrassa encore, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Acceptes mes excuses, me pria-t-il, ses lèvres collées aux miennes.

J'émis un petit rire, qui me brûla les côtes.

_ Tu m'as sauvé de la souffrance, de l'opprobre et de la mort. Ce n'est pas à toi de me demander pardon, Garrett.

De nouveau, nos bouches se trouvèrent. J'étouffai un gémissement de bonheur et agrippai sa cape.

_ Tu m'as manqué, soufflai-je.

Il s'écarta, visiblement surpris. Oups. Je venais peut-être de commettre une bévue. Il n'était probablement pas encore prêt à l'entendre, mais j'avais besoin de tout lui livrer. Après avoir frôler la mort, on relativisait beaucoup de choses.

_ C'est la première fois qu'on me dit... ça.

_ C'est la première fois que je le dis, avouai-je. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, ces derniers mois. Cela m'a été difficile, très difficile. Je n'ai jamais été si malheureuse. Mais... mais je l'ai bien cherché.

_ Tu ne me cacheras plus rien, désormais? demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux emmêlés.

Je secouai lentement la tête, hypnotisée par son regard étrange. Le maître voleur chercha sous sa cape et en sortit un anneau magnifique, incrusté d'une jolie pierre précieuse.

_ Je l'ai volé pour toi, avant...

Bon, je crois que l'on comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion.

_ Je ne t'oblige pas à l'accepter, dit-il en me la confiant, visiblement gêné. Je songeai simplement à te faire plaisir.

Je rougis violemment.

_ Pari réussi, murmurai-je en mettant le superbe anneau, qui m'allait à merveille.

Garrett se pencha néanmoins et susurra près de mon oreille:

_ Ceci étant, tu es la bienvenue au beffroi. Les nuits sont glaciales, sans toi...

Qu'importe la douleur. Je le serrai si fort que je cru l'étouffer. Garrett me rendit mon étreinte en me murmurant des mots affectueux et rassurants, caressant mes longs cheveux. Il posait de temps à autre des baisers sur mon front, mes joues, mes lèvres et me dit combien je lui avait manqué aussi. C'est ce moment que choisis Basso pour réapparaître.

_ Formidable, dit-il en fouillant dans le sac qu'avait apporté Garrett. Il y a même la broche du général, oh! Mes aïeux !

_ Un travail que l'on doit à la petite, souligna le maître voleur en se relevant. Bien, Basso merci de ton hospitalité mais c'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle, désormais.

Son vieil ami lui lança un regard amusé.

_ Tu prends les devants, vieux larcin?

Je me levai également, mais Garrett me rattrapa juste avant que je ne m'écroule. J'étais encore affaiblie, malgré la bonne pitance.

_ Merci pour tout, Basso, dis-je alors que nous regagnâmes la sortie de la Burèque. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Oh, saches que je n'ai pas parlé, lorsque le général me...

_ Je sais, petite. Tu as gagné ma confiance.

Garrett en revanche, afficha un air suspicieux. Je n'y fis pas immédiatement attention et le suivis à mon rythme, dans les méandres de Stonemarket.

_ Que t'as fait le général, exactement? Demanda le voleur.

_ Je l'ai dit à Basso.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait exactement, gronda-t-il, maussade.

Trois ruelles plus tard, je trouvai la force de lui avouer ce que j'avais subit. D'un côté, j'avais peur qu'il me repousse encore, mais de l'autre, je savais désormais qu'il n'en ferait rien. Garrett tenait à moi, je commençai à en avoir conscience.

Quand j'eus terminé mes explications, le maître voleur me prit dans ses bras et se traita de tous les noms. Il souffrait atrocement en son for intérieur. J'en étais certaine.

Garrett maudit sa lâcheté, son incapacité à me protéger. C'était à se demander s'il allait s'en remettre. Enfin, nous nous mettions de nouveau en route pour le beffroi, dans le plus grand silence.

_Au beffroi..._

Six nuits étaient passées, pendant lesquelles je m'étais doucement remise de certaines blessures. Bon,c'est vrai, pas toutes... Mais la principale était bel et bien refermée: celle qui ne se voyait pas. Quand je pense que Garrett m'avait sauvé la vie, lui que je ne croyais plus jamais revoir... Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise et pas des moindres.

En outre, j''étais ravie de retrouver l'odeur singulière de sa planque, la poussière sur les meubles, jusqu'au vieux lit défoncé par me temps. Garrett avait passé des nuits chastes à mes côtés, pour que je guérisse convenablement. Lorsqu'il m'avait amené ici, chaque parcelle de mon corps était meurtrie, salement amochée. Le général n'y avait pas été de mains mortes, et en parlant de mains, j'étais heureuses d'avoir encore les miennes.

_J'ai mes propres trésors, dis-je en regardant les siens, étalés dans ses coffres.

Les bras de mon voleur m'entourèrent; Garrett posa son visage par dessus mon épaule et inspira longuement.

_ Où est ta planque?

Ah, si tu savais mon beau voleur...

_ Je t'y emmènerai, répondis-je faisant volte face.

Dans ses bras, je me sentais invincible. Ce n'était pas le cas il y a encore quelques lunes... Mais les choses avaient bien changé. Garrett me contemplait, et caressait d'une main distraite mes cheveux. Ses gestes tendres, très doux me firent le plus grand bien.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser; un baiser délicieux auquel le maître voleur répondit aussitôt. Nos langues se mêlèrent avec passion et quelque chose s'éveilla, au creux de mes reins. Cela faisait longtemps... bien trop longtemps. Du moins avec lui. Et j'en avais sacrément envie. Je voulais oublier ce qui s'était passé dans la tour, oublier les horreurs que j'avais subi. Garrett était le seul qui puisse me faire aller de l'avant.

Lentement, je glissai une main vers son pantalon et l'arrêtai à la bosse, durcit à souhait.

_ Non, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas te blesser...Tu as suffisament éprouvé.

_ Garrett...

_ Ne me tentes pas.

_ J'en ai envie... et toi aussi.

Il poussa une sorte de grognement rauque et terriblement désirable.

_ Je te promets que ça va être délicieux, l'assurai-je avec un sourire charmeur. Ne me dis pas non quand ton corps me dit oui...

_ Arrête, dit-il d'une voix blanche, en se reculant encore.

Je m'approchai encore, consciente de l'attraction que j'exerçai sur lui. Dans ma longue robe en lin, quasi transparente et très près du corps, je laissai peu de place à l'imagination...

_ Garrett, j'ai envie de toi. Tu m'as faite attendre pendant des lustres, et je croyais t'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Alors je t'en prie, prends-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Il resta là, tétanisé. Tiraillé entre le doute et l'envie.

Comme il hésitait, je commençai à défaire les liens de mon corsages. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Complètement possédé par mes charmes, le maître voleur me rejoignit en deux enjambées, me souleva dans ses bras, appuyant même sans le faire exprès sur une plaie... mais je m'en fichai éperdument. Quand il me déposa sur le lit, avec mille précautions, je défis son armure... toute son armure. Un sourire triomphant bardait mon visage.

J'avais bien conscience que mon corps n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à se faire violence, mais tant pis. J'en avais assez du plaisir des autres, je voulais le mien. Pour une fois, j'y avais peut-être droit, non? Après tout ce que j'avais enduré, c'était la moindre des choses. Or, le destin me faisait un formidable : une nouvelle chance dont je comptais bien profiter.

Comme possédé, le maître voleur perdit ses yeux dans les miens et murmura, tout près de mon visage:

_ Tu es sûr, Chantenuit? Si je commence, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler...

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il me souleva par les hanches et recula.

_ Garrett?! Fis-je, le souffle coupé.

Ce dernier me lança un regard amusé – chez lui, c'était le comble de l'arrogance et par les dieux, que c'était sexy- puis posa quelques baisers sur mon ventre. Tendue, je le laissai faire et ployai déjà sous l'effet d'un désir fulgurant.

_ Par... les dieux ! haletai-je quand il s'empara du jardin secret.

Jamais, de toute ma vie, l'on ne m'avait fait cela. Je savais le maître voleur agile, mais j'ignorai qu'il l'était à ce point avec sa langue. Ses caresses avaient la douceur de la soie, de l'amour, de l'envie. Secouée de spasmes voluptueux, je m'accrochai aux draps tandis qu'il m'embarquait vers des hauteurs inimaginables. J'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas crier. Je crois qu'il avait décidé de me torturer, à sa manière.

Lorsqu'il revint vers moi, en se pourléchant les lèvres, je rougis comme une sainte et détournai le regard. C'était drôle : j'étais pleine de retenue, quand il s'agissait de lui. Comme si j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Un sentiment bien curieux qui ne m'était pas coutumier...

_ Ça te plaît, Chantenuit ?

Ses murmures me berçaient, autant que ses caresses.

_ Oui, parvins-je à souffler, au bord du gouffre.

Une expression de pure arrogance masculine s'afficha sur son visage. Je caressai sa cicatrice à l'œil puis l'attira à moi, pour un baiser profond, délicieux. Malencontreusement, une caresse un peu trop forte m'arracha un gémissement douloureux. Garrett leva sa main coupable, soucieux.

_ Attends, dit-il. Tu es sûr d'être prête ?

Sa question ne l'empêcha pas de me défaire ce qui me restait de vêtements... Son corps trahissait son désir.

_ Bon sang... ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

Le voleur prit le temps de froler chaque blessure, la moindre plaie à peine cicatrisée, le regard plongé dans une mélancolie proche de la colère.

_ Je vais bien, dis-je en saisissant sa main. Je t'en prie, Garrett. Viens...

Il fallait à tout prix lui faire penser à autre chose. Alors ma main descendit le long de son abdomen, et saisit l'objet de convoitise. Le maître voleur ne su que répondre à cela ; d'une pression, je le fis rouler sur le dos.

_ Il s'avère que tu es à ma merci, maintenant, constatai-je en ondulant sur lui.

Il voulut me saisit par les hanches, mais je reculai, taquine.

_ À moi de te rendre ce que tu m'as donné, murmurai-je.

Très délicatement, je laissai mes longs cheveux glisser sur sa peau et caressai son membre érigé avec ma langue. Garrett eut un violent frisson ; cette fois, à mon tour d'être gonflée d'orgueil.

D'une main fébrile, j'excitai le maître voleur et goûtai le parfum de son désir dévorant. Je suçai, léchai sa virilité dressée encore et encore, lui arrachant des secousses adorables.

_ Chantenuit, gronda-t-il en poussant un rugissement rauque.

J'embrassai le bout de son sexe chaud et humide, effleurai avec délicatesse le réceptacle de sa virilité.

_ Tu pourrais succomber, mon voleur, dis-je, aguicheuse.

D'un coup de langue, je le tordis de plaisir.

_ Je vais exploser, soupira-t-il, comme je lui laissai du répit. Viens par ici, succube.

Garrett saisit tendrement ma gorge et m'attira contre son corps musculeux. Ses bras se fermèrent sur moi, sans possibilité d'échappatoire. Cette prison de chair m'arracha un soupir heureux.

_ Montre-moi que je suis encore vivante, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

La sensualité me dévorait de l'intérieur, je ne tenais plus. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi séductrice, voluptueuse, délicate et attentionnée. Il me fallait Garrett en moi, maintenant, _tout de suite . _Une lueur divine brilla dans son œil émeraude, scintillant de la primale originelle. Le voleur roula sur moi et, effleurant mes lèvres de baisers légers, s'introduisit dans l'antre des plaisirs avec un luxe de précautions.

_ Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, Chantenuit.

_ Pas pour moi...

D'un coup de rein puissant, me plaqua contre le lit.

_ Tu te voile d'illusions sur le genre d'homme que je suis, susurra-t-il en prenant mon cou d'assaut.

Le maître voleur saisit mes poignets et les maintint de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il poursuivit ses caresses agiles, brusques, trahissant son appétit féroce.

_ Je ne suis pas un sauveur, dit-il en mordillant l'une de mes oreilles, qui me provoqua de succulents frissons.

Le maître voleur semblait vouloir cacher ses intention. Ah, on n'allait pas le changer en un jour... D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas changer. Le Garrett distant et ténébreux que je connaissais avait conquit mon cœur, c'était lui que j'aimais. Je l'imaginais si peu transis d'amour, fébrile... Cette idée me fit sourire.

_ Mais encore, dis-je d'une voix velouté.

_ Faut pas que tu t'imagines – il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes- que je suis du genre à te mettre la bague au doigt...

_ C'est déjà fait.

Il s'enfonça plus ardemment en moi, se retira, immobile. Dieux touts puissants, comme il me faisait languir !

_ Garrett ! m'impatientai-je, au comble du désir.

_ J'ai été incapable de te protéger, tenta de m'expliquer le voleur.

Il me pénétra de nouveau, avec force. Je sentis la tension naître en mon for intérieur. L'orgasme venait à grands pas.

_ Plus vite ! m'entendis-je gémir. S'il te plait...

Toujours amusé, le maître voleur fit son possible pour garder le contrôle de son corps tendu à l'extrême. Quant à moi, mes paupières vibraient déjà, à demi closes. Je me cambrai pour m'enfoncer davantage mais il me repoussa d'un grand coup de rein.

_ Toujours aussi impatiente, murmura-t-il en recommençant de lents et profonds vas-et-viens.

La chaleur se propagea peu à peu dans mon corps, et faillit exploser. Garrett s'empara tout à coup de mes lèvres et, contracté, s'immobilisa :

_ Je t'ai abandonnée quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi, poursuivit-il, implacable.

Il s'enfonça de nouveau en moi, puis se retira complètement. J'étais au bord de l'apoplexie. Mon cœur palpitait, au moins autant qu'autre chose, qui se situait beaucoup plus bas. J'avais besoin d'être délivrée !

_ Par les dieux, soufflai-je, ondulant comme un serpent.

_ C'est ce genre d'homme que tu veux, Chantenuit ? Dit-il à voix basse, tout près de mon oreille. Tu en es sûr et certaines ?

Nos regards se croisèrent, il était étonnamment grave. Ma réponse ne tarda pas à fuser :

« Oui. »

Le voleur ferma les yeux, visiblement soulagé et reprit ses assauts. Le tumulte de ce combat envoûtant me prit de court, et mon bonheur retentit dans tout le beffroi, provoquant l'envolée d'oiseaux dérangés par le bruit. C'était si merveilleux, si bon. Brutal, violent, doux, délicieux.

J'aimais cet homme. J'aimais le maître voleur de Stonemarket de toute mon âme.

Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, et libéra toute l 'énergie sexuelle dont il était pourvu, et sacrément bien pourvu. Garrett retomba sur moi en prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser. Après quelques baisers tendres, il glissa à mes côtés et murmura quelques paroles inaudibles – j'étais encore sous le choc de ces retrouvailles inespérées.

X.X.X

Garrett me fit l'amour deux fois de plus, cette nuit là. Même s'il ne disait rien concernant ses sentiments, il était clair qu'il éprouvait pour moi plus qu'un simple attachement physique. En tournant le visage sur le côté, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Même dans son sommeil, le maître voleur persistait à m'abriter sous son bras puissant. Je le soulevai délicatement et me levai.

Mon corps n'était plus qu'une loque à peine mouvante, aussi me traînai-je jusqu'à la fenêtre, enroulée dans une couverture à moitié déchirée.

Stonemarket avait fière allure, ici. Les maisons pointues, toutes en hauteur se dressaient par delà l'horizon de feu. Ce dernier contrastait avec l'obscurité des ruelles. Cette marée noire, mouchetée de lueurs jaunes rectangulaires, me donnait un vague espoir de richesse et de fièvre. Je voulais reprendre du service, retourner près du port pour y déloger quelques contrats.

Malgré ma joie d'être revenue ici, j'avais néanmoins goûté à la solitude. Et pour ainsi dire, elle me manquait. J'avais peur, quoiqu'il en dise, que Garrett ne me garde près de lui uniquement par culpabilité.

Or, j'avais toujours mes preuves à faire. Je pense sincèrement que si je parvenais à asseoir mon autorité et a prouver mes compétences dans cette ville, le maître voleur ne me verrait plus jamais comme une petite chose fébrile. La nuit dernière, une idée avait germé dans mon esprit. Cette graine était devenue, une véritable météore. Aujourd'hui, ma décision était prise.

Je ne resterai pas ici, avec le meilleur bandit de Stonemarket.


	14. Chapter 13 : Calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre**

_Quartier du port..._

Il y avait de quoi être fébrile. C'était la première fois que je présentais ma modeste demeure à Garrett. Ce dernier inspectait la vieille maison d'un œil attentif depuis plus d'une heure. J'en avais profiter pour lui exposer, au passage, ma fameuse idée; il était resté impassible durant toute l'écoute. C'était plutôt bon signe.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? Gronda le voleur, maussade.

Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on aurait droit à son double joyeux, à supposé qu'il en ait un.

_ Je me débrouille bien avec les plantes et les potions, expliquai-je en bondissant sur la fenêtre, qui m'offrit une vue plongeante que l'océan. J'ai prévu d'offrir mes services de temps à autre.

Garrett soupira longuement, passa un doigt sur la vieille cheminée – qui n'était plus en service depuis longtemps. La poussière qu'il en retira me fit éternuer. Je n'étais certes pas la femme idéale : le ménage et moi, ça fait deux.

_ Chantenuit...

_ Personne ne s'occupent des flacons et des potions. Ça, je peux le faire.

Le maître voleur bondit par dessus la table et me prit les épaules.

_ Mais pourquoi ? dit-il, pressant. Quel intérêt ?

Je me dégageai de son étreinte d'un coup de bras. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire de lui expliquer. Peut-être même ne comprendrait-il pas. Je ne changeai pas de vocation, je restais une voleuse aguerri dans tous les cas. Cela ne m'empêchait aucunement d'avoir une autre activité pour me changer les idées, consolider mes affaires, trouver davantage de provisions et d'outils en tout genre … sans oublier le plus important : me faire une réputation solide en ville. Et plus important encore : Voler ce qu'il y aurait d'intéressant là où j'irai soigner les blessures. Et tout cela sans aucune cérémonie, ni officialité. Quoi de mieux que le commerce noir pour engager mes services ailleurs que chez Basso ?

_ Je pourrai davantage t'aider en restant loin de toi, mentis-je. Ernest le guérisseur est mort il y a quelques nuits, et personne n'a les compétences suffisantes pour lui succéder. Les vendeurs de pacotilles vont se presser bien sûr, mais connaître les plantes médicinales est un art qui se cultive pendant plusieurs années. Les païens m'ont aider, sur ce coup là. Je leur dois bien cela.

Garrett secoua la tête. Manifestement, il semblait contrarié.

_ Laisses-moi deviner... Ector t'a donné le tuyau? Soupira-t-il.

_ Exactement.

Garrett semblait peu convaincu. Tant pis, il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse tôt ou tard. D'un geste tendre, je baissai son masque et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était si préoccupé qu'il en resta froid comme le marbre. Pouah, c'était vexant.

_ Tu as pensé au général? maugréa-t-il en prenant place sur le lit. Quand on se lance dans le commerce noir, ça lui revient toujours aux oreilles. Jusqu'à ce que je m'occupe de lui, tu ferais bien de rester dans l'ombre.

_ Tu n'en feras rien. N'as-tu donc rien entendu de ce que nous a dit Basso ? Toi même, tu avoues qu'il est un adversaire redoutable, difficile à coincer !

Avant de passer ici, nous avions fait escale chez notre ami commun. Le joyeux receleur nous avait expressément fait comprendre que tuer l'attrape voleur en chef était une fausse bonne idée : le général aimait tellement l'or qu'il ramenait des pièces et des trésors inestimables. D'après Basso, il n'hésitait pas à tuer ou dépouiller des familles richissimes autrement dit c'était un puits sans fin. Basso avait cloué le bec à mon voleur en lui rappelant combien la vie était difficile avant l'arrivée du crétin. Chose à laquelle Garrett n'avait pu qu'approuver. Mais au fond de lui, je savais qu'il rêvait d'une vengeance sournoise et bien rodée.

_ Souviens-toi qu'on peut en faire baver à un ennemi autrement que par le meurtre, lui rappelai-je. En ce qui me concerne, je trouverai la mort top douce pour lui...

_ Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Garrett. Le général t'a fait ce qu'il a fait, et je compte bien le lui faire payer en redoublant mes vols chez lui. Tout ce qu'il possède, je le prendrais.

Le maître voleur serra les poings, en proie à une colère grandissante.

_ Et tu comptes rester ici, à deux pas du général ? lança-t-il en se levant. Chantenuit, t'es juste à côté de la tour tu imagines le danger ?

Il secoua la tête, ennuyé .

_ Bien évidement que non... maugréa-t-il. T'es jeune, comme Erin... Et tout aussi inconsciente.

Blessée par cette remarque – il ne me faisait donc pas confiance- je décidai de passer outre et ravalai ma réplique cinglante. Après tout, il verrait bien assez tôt ce dont j'étais capable. D'un geste vif, le voleur s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce et prit dans ses mains un petit tableau – une trouvaille sans importance- qui représentait une campagne lointaine. Un éclair de mélancolie traversa son regard bicolore.

_ Tout ira bien, dis-je calmement. Personne ne vient jamais ici. Cette maison est plus abandonnée qu'un vieux tiroir de linge sale. Crois-moi, si je pars du beffroi, ça sera mieux pour tous les deux.

Je vins me réfugier dans ses bras, et inspirai à fond son odeur si particulière. J'en étais folle.

_ Tu sais, repris-je en caressant sa barbe naissante. Tous ces longs mois à t'attendre ont été les pires de ma vie. Mais j'ai pu retrouver mes habitudes... Je veux que tu m'estimes Garrett, que tu veuille de moi parce que tu me considérerai d'égale à égale. Je refuse d'être la pauvre petite chose à protéger. Je ne veux pas de ta charité.

_ Chantenuit...

_ Non, le coupai-je d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est important, écoutes-moi. Les voleurs vivent seuls, la plupart du temps. Je sais que tu rêves toi aussi de cette solitude. Tu es le vieux loups solitaire de Stone, Garrett.

Ma voix tremblait, peu assurée.

_ L' isolement, on en a besoin pour survivre, admit-il. Mais là, c'est différent... tu ne me gêne en rien. T'es même plutôt utile pour satisfaire mes...

_ Oh, Garrett ! Grognai-je en claquant son torse dur comme la pierre. Je ne plaisante pas ! Même dans la guilde, nous avions tous notre indépendance. Et puis, regarde ce qu'il est advenu du groupe... ils sont quasiment tous morts. Par une simple trahison, tout a été détruit. Des vies anéanties, des destins arrachés puis jetés à la mort. Je ne veux pas de cela, Garrett. J'aurai pu te trahir sous la torture, dire où était ta planque.

_ Tu ne l'as pas fait, m'interrompit le voleur.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Il avait beau être plus âgé que moi, je le trouvais vraiment charmant. Sombre, dangereux, mais couvert d'une certaine beauté dont j'étais devenu sérieusement accro. D'un doigt, je frôlai sa cicatrice à l'œil.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, la première fois que tu es venu me les briser ? murmura le voleur en posant de petits baisers sur ma main.

Je parvins, non sans peine, a balbutier un « non » presque inaudible. J'étais perdu dans ce qu'il me faisait.

_ Qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour deux voleurs, joli trésor.

_ Oh, je...

Garrett prit soudain possession de ma bouche, et m'enveloppa dans un baiser aussi délicieux que puissant. Sa cape m'entourait, et je fus saisie d'une ardeur aussi brusque que violente. J'avais encore besoin de lui, il me serait difficile de m'éloigner. Mais c'était nécessaire, vital.

_ J'avais tort, murmura-t-il, pressé contre moi.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, je ressenti un vide immense.

_ Restes si tu dois, mais au moindre problème, Chantenuit...

_ Je sais, lui assurai-je en remettant mon masque sur mon nez. Je viendrais au beffroi et on réglera le problème ensemble.

_ Je vois que t'as bien appris les règles, dit-il en atteignant la fenêtre.

Le maître voleur sauta sur le rebord, et dégaina son crochet. D'un geste précis, il envoya l'attache à une grille. Après un court appui, il bondit sur le mur, les pieds solidement ancré aux pierres de ma maison. Je me pencha à la fenêtre, souriante. Le voleur en profita pour glisser jusqu'à moi, tira mon masque et me fit un dernier baiser.

_ Ce soir, rejoins-moi au beffroi, dit-il, malicieux. Sinon je te trouverai.

_ Une bonne chasse, ça peut être amusant, dis-je avant de m'éclipser.


	15. Chapter 14 : Trio mortel

**Chapitre**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ma petite entrevue avec le voleur. Finalement, cet arrangement lui allait plutôt bien du moment qu'il pouvait vivre tranquillement dans son coin et me faire l'amour de temps à autre, il ne voyait aucun inconvénients à ma brillante idée. D'ailleurs, nous avions prit l'habitude de remplir nos contrats ensemble. Le plus souvent, nous nous rejoigions quelque part, toujours au même endroit. L'habitude des chemins sur les toits, sans doute...

En tout cas, nous formions un duo qui frôlait la perfection, d'après Basso. Il n'y avait rien que nous ne pouvions voler. À de nombreuses reprises, nous avions même piqué deux ou trois choses au général. On avait beau vivre à des rues l'un de l'autre, on passait la plupart de notre temps ensemble. La solitude n'en était plus vraiment une, faut croire.

Tranquillement installée dans ma petite baignoire, je frottai ma peau encore marquée de coups avec un savon étrange, que j'avais dénichée chez une nobliotte. La dame en question, qui vivait à quelques rues d'ici, avait de magnifiques bijoux, des robes en veux-tu en voilà, et plusieurs accessoires qu'il me faudrait dérober un jour ou l'autre. Pour l'heure, je réfléchissais à un contrat que m'avait filé Ector. Ce dernier était encore sur l'une de ses inventions fascinantes, tout droit sortie de son cerveau... et, je dois bien l'avouer, un brin effrayante !

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à chauffer les rues nauséabondes de Stonemarket. Il me faudrait attendre deux jours avant de frapper le temps que le gars en question prennent ses valises et se tire chez un oncle. J'aurai alors le champs libre pour dérober un câble très spécial, et une sorte de moteur dont le vieux savant avait besoin. Ceci étant, j'avais de quoi m'occuper en attendant : aujourd'hui, je commençais mon petit commerce noir. J'avais rendez-vous chez un jeune couple sortie tout droit d'un mariage arrangé dont le but était de couvrir la grossesse « hors mariage » de la dame. Cette dernière avait, depuis peu m'avait-on dit, quelques problèmes de santé. Évidemment, l'époux n'allait pas appeler le médecin éminent, qui répandrait la nouvelle dans la « haute » comme une traînée de poudre. J'étais donc la candidate idéale au poste : discrète, efficace. C'était toutefois, ce que Basso lui avait affirmé.

Mon ami receleur et autres collaborateurs se chargeaient de passer le mot à ceux en qu'il avaient confiance. Grâce à eux, ma clientèle allait bientôt voir le jour .

Les muscles détendus, je sortis de l'eau et me séchai. Wouah, ce savon sentait vraiment bon, ma peau semblait pétiller de rose printanière. Je troquai mon habituelle tenue de voleuse, presque toute en cuir, contre une longue robe bleu ciel, très simple. Il y avait du bon à être comme les autres femmes, quelque fois. J'aimais beaucoup les robes, elles étaient « passe partout », davantage que ma tenue de voleuse en tout cas. Eh puis, quand on avait une silhouette comme la mienne, on pouvait tout se permettre. Oui je sais, j'ai de nombreuses qualités mais l'humilité n'en fait pas forcément partie.

Après quoi, je me vautrai sur le lit, quelque part entre deux livres ouverts et une rangée de lettres. L'une d'entre elles, ma préférée, était de la main de Garrett.

_« Soit à l'heure, ce soir. On a un gros contrat de prévu et je te préviens, cela ne sera pas facile. »_

Quelques ratures et gribouillis précédaient quelques mots, les plus importants selon moi :

_« T'as pas intérêt d'être en retard. Tu manques à Bulf et il me casse les oreilles quand tu n'es pas là. »_

Le « Bulf » en question était son pigeon voyageur, celui qui faisait la locomotive entre le terrier de Basso et le beffroi. Bien entendu, je doutais fort de manquer à un pigeon que je connaissais à peine et qui, quand il me voyait, ne se privait aucunement de brailler comme un pinçon. Mais Garrett préférerai mourir que d'avouer ses sentiments pour moi. Soit dit en passant, ses efforts pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait étaient très touchant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je rangeai précieusement la lettre dans un tiroir et m'étendis sur le matelas. J'aimais observer le ciel orangé, d'ici. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir voler comme les mouettes, là bas au loin. C'était simple, c'était beau. J'étais bien. Tout allait pour le mieux, pour une fois.

Mais trêve de rêveries j'avais besoin d'or. Alors je trouvai ma besace et ouvris un placard plus ou moins solide. À l'intérieur, il y avait plus d'une centaine de flacons vides. Avec ce qu'Ector m'avait donné – à l'insu de son plein gré, bien entendu- j'avais de quoi distiller plusieurs huiles et autres potions en tout genre.

D'ailleurs, un parfum familier remonta depuis la petite cuisine de fortune que je m'étais aménagée. Ce n'était qu'un petit coin couvert de bouquins usés, d'herbes, de plantes et de fleurs séchées. Les bocaux se battaient avec les conserves étranges pour se faire quelque place. L'alchimie prenait forme, dans cette petite salle spécialement conçue pour mes affaires. C'était un passe temps comme un autre, non ?

Un peu plus tard, je descendis dans les rues du port, déguisée en jeune femme « normale ». Il n'était pas question d'attirer l'attention... Force est de constater mon malaise, en pleine rue, avec ce soleil frappant et les gardes alentours. Ils me regardaient avec insistance, comme s'ils connaissaient mon visage. Je savais cependant que ce n'était pas le cas les gardes qui bossaient à la tour et ceux qui patrouillaient n'étaient pas les mêmes. Quand bien même auraient-ils réussis à me voir quand j'étais au portes de la mort, mon état ne leur permettrait jamais de me reconnaître : il y avait une nette différence entre aujourd'hui, lavée, coiffée et parfumée comme une princesse.

Je retrouvais donc la cliente dans sa jolie demeure, non loin du _ Repos de la sirène._ La femme en question, grosse et alité dans sa luxueuse chambre, frémissait de douleur, sous les yeux inquiets de son jeune époux. Ce denier, fin, moustachu, binoclard, était le stéréotype du jeune banquier. Un homme qui ne connaissait rien d'autre de la vie qu'une poignée de livres de comptes.

_ Bonjour, grimaça la jeune femme.

Elle était plutôt jolie, malgré sa mine fatiguée. Ses épaisses boucles blondes se répandaient sur ses épaules comme elle se tortillait déjà de douleur, je priai la servante de les lui attacher.

_ Je vous en prie, me supplia le mari, pâle comme la mort. Faites quelque chose !

Déjà, je le fis sortir pour qu'il ne me gène pas. Ensuite, les soins que je fis à Cathy, la jeune femme, eurent un effet positif assez rapidement. Je pris toute la matinée à m'occuper d'elle, à observer les contractions, les spasmes et les retours au calme.

Tout irait mieux, maintenant. Ces prières païennes, mêlées aux bonnes plantes et à la chaleur d'un bon feu étaient redoutablement efficaces.

Je promis au couple de passer les revoir dans la semaine : je décrochai de l'or et repérai déjà quelques bijoux forts intéressants. Après cette bonne affaire, je sortis dans la rue quand tout à coup, deux bras m'entourèrent, telles des pinces.

_ Je viens pour la taxe, plaisanta le maître voleur.

_ Combien ? Fis-je en riant.

Garrett me répondit d'un chaud baiser dans le cou.

_ Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien. J'ai vu le général rôder dans le coin...

_ Il ne peut rien contre moi, ici, dis-je tandis que le voleur pétrissait ma poitrine avec envie. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que la taxe ne s'applique pas aux commerces... dont il ne connaît pas l'existence. Garrett, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

_ J'ai peu de temps, Chantenuit, gronda le maître voleur en m'attirant dans un coin reculé au beau milieu d'un tas de tonneaux, plus sombre que la nuit.

Wouah ! On peut dire que ses yeux pétillaient d'envie. Il continuait ses caresses insistantes, malaxait fermement mes seins, qu'il dévorait du regard. Je savais qu'il les adorait.

_ Et que veux-tu exactement ? le taquinai-je, déjà bouillante.

Le maître voleur inspira profondément mes cheveux et souleva ma robe. Sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse, et me provoqua de délicieux frissons. Immédiatement, une tiédeur agréable naquit en moi.

_ À ton avis ? répondit Garrett dans un grondement sourd.

En peu de temps, le voleur posta son membre doux et chaud aux portes des cieux. Il attendit.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'enivrer à l'opium, ni de me soûler à l'alcool...

D'un coup de rein lent, il s'enfonça profondément en moi. Je mordis mes lèvres et me cambrai, déjà humide. Putain, que c'était bon.

_ Mais j'aurai dû mal à me passer de toi, Chantenuit...

Tandis qu'il me faisait l'amour avec l'adresse d'un tigre, sa main trouva la courbe de mes seins. Il titilla les mamelons avec un appétit non dissimulé puis il me porta plus haut. Sa langue dévora ma gorge épanouie. J'étais aux anges.

_ Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, grogna-t-il en me fixant intensément.

Je lui adressais un sourire ravi, je savais que j'étais décoiffée, que mes lèvres étaient gorgés de désirs. Un garde pouvait passer ici à tout moment, nous voir dans cette situation le danger était partout et cela rendait la chose plus excitante encore.

_ Garrett... tu sais que...

Je voulus aller plus loin, mais c'était difficile. Le maître voleur envoya un autre coup de rein et m'ordonna : « Dis-le ».

Mes main prirent son visage en coupe je m'immobilisai :

_ Je t'appartiens toute entière, admis-je, les paupières closes. Et j'aime ce que tu me fais. Ne t'arrêtes pas...

Je reçu un baiser vif ardent en guise de réponse. Le voleur semblait si bouleversé qu'il faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux dans un moment pareil : agir. Après tout, les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort.

Alors je répliquai avec autant de cœur. Enivrée, je griffai son torse armuré, ondulai contre lui comme une sirène apprivoisée. Entre ses caresses, le rythme de ses coups autoritaires, son membre gonflé en moi, je ne tardai pas à atteindre le septième ciel, et retombai dans ses bras, ébranlée.

_ Chantenuit, gronda Garrett, le souffle court. T'es si étroite...

Le maître voleur ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Prit d'un élan de fougue, il m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nos langues se mêlèrent, tout comme nos mains.

_ Je ne pourrai pas me passer de toi, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Dans on ultime râle de plaisir, Garrett jouit à son tour et me remplit de sa semence. Sa main trouva le chemin de mes cheveux, tira vers l'arrière pour lui offrir ma gorge, à laquelle il s'attaqua. J'aimais tellement qu'il m'embrasse à cet endroit ! Il me connaissait par cœur.

La vie à Stonemarket était parfois difficile, mais ce genre de moment laissait entrevoir les portes du paradis. Bénis soient les dieux d'avoir remis le voleur dans ma vie. Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire l'amour de cette façon. J'étais complètement sous son charme.

_ Tu as fini ? fit le voleur en se retirant tendrement.

Il me libéra enfin, rassasié de mon corps.

_ Je te retourne la question. C'était du sexe urgent, on peut le dire.

Garrett me fit son demi sourire à tomber, puis posa une main sur mon ventre.

_ Mais efficace, non ? dit-il en me caressant avec affection. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Pourquoi avait-il une voix aussi sexy ? Chaque parole frôlait l'indécence, non par les mots mais par ce grain si grave, si particulier et légèrement accentué. J'émis un petit rire et ramassai ma lourde besace :

_ J'allais partir quand tu es arrivé, pour répondre à ta question. Je pensais te rejoindre ce soir au beffroi.

_ Retrouves-moi plutôt à la_ Burèque, _dit-il en s'éclipsant dans l'ombre.

Garrett était comme ça. Plus discret qu'un fantôme.

**X.X.X**

Un sourire aux lèvres, je rejoignis ma « demeure » histoire de me reposer pour la nuit à venir. Je n'en sortie qu'au crépuscule, vêtu de ma tenue de voleuse. Ma fidèle cape sur le dos, je pris le chemin de la Burèque Boiteuse, à ce moment impalpable, charnière, où les ombres flottaient dans les airs au rythme des torches placées un peu partout en ville.

Les gardes étaient nombreux, ce soir là. Que se passait-il ? C'était déjà le jour des grands marchés ? Bah, qu'importe. Cela ne m'empêcherai pas de passer.

À pas de loup, je me faufilais tel un serpent à travers les dédales sombres et sinistres de la ville. Ceux que je croisaient sur mon chemin d'ombre n'étaient autres que les mendiants à demi morts. Un triste spectacle contre lequel la reine luttait encore, malgré son âge. Il me faudrait passer la voir, à l'occasion. Elle serait probablement ravie de me retrouver, après tout ce temps.

Tout à coup, une ombre fila devant moi, arracha la bourse que j'avais à la ceinture. Sans attendre, je fonçai droit sur elle, lancée dans une poursuite infernale. Nous atteignîmes bientôt la sortie du quartier sud.

_Putain ! Lançai-je en voyant la silhouette lancer une flèche grappin, grimper telle une araignée puis retomber de l'autre côté de la passerelle.

Maudissant mes aïeux, je saisie la corde en plein vol et continuai sur ma lancée. Le voleur était sacrément rapide. Toutefois, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que mon agilité et ma ruse pour le contrer : je passai par dessus quelques caisses et le vis, courant de l'autre côté. Un sourire triomphant traversa mon visage, et je l'attaquais depuis ma hauteur, tel l'aigle fonçant depuis son rocher. Je m'écrasai sur lui et fus surprise d'entendre un cri féminin.

Son corps gigota sous le mien : je saisis son capuchon et le tirai brusquement.

_ ERIN ?!

Alors là, si je m'y étais attendu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Dubitative, je repris ma bourse et me reculai vivement. J'y croyais à peine.

_ Toi ? Repris-je, essoufflée.

Elle aussi respirait comme un bœuf, et semblait contrariée, au bas mot. Cette pétasse avait de quoi.

_ Eh oui, grinça-t-elle en se relevant, l'air contrit. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?

Avec ses cheveux courts, ses yeux cerclés d'un épais maquillage noir, lugubre, elle me faisait étrangement penser à un corbeau à qui l'on avait retiré ses plumes. Et par les dieux, qu'elle était pâle !

Entourée d'une armure légère, de cuir et de tissu, semblable à la mienne soit dit en passant, elle frotta ses manches et darda un regard outré sur moi. Elle ne manquait pas de toupet. Vraiment.

_ Pourquoi ? demandai-je simplement. Cela ne t'a pas suffit de me trahir et de m'envoyer aux mendiants...

_ Et c'est toi qui me parle de trahison ? me coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait menti à Garrett, j'te signal. _Moi,_ j'ai toujours été honnête avec lui.

Je rêve, ou elle venait de me clouer le bec ?

_ Je t'ai vu avec lui, maugréa-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne tenait pas en place. Elle faisait quelques pas, puis revenait et tournait sur elle même comme une pauvre folle ésseulée. Au fond, elle me faisait de la peine.

_ Et ce n'est pas la première fois, reprit-elle en me faisant face. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qui a tourné autour de toi, ces histoires, ces rumeurs, il ne reviendrait jamais...

_ Tu m'espionnes ? fis-je, estomaquée.

_ Je fais gaffe à la garce qui utilise Garrett pour arriver à ses fins ! Vociféra la jeune femme en frappant le mur. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit retourné dans tes filets ?

Alors là, j'étais choquée. Les bras ballants, je la fixai avec des yeux de poisson mort.

_ Euh... Erin ?

_ Te justifie pas. T'es une garce et les hommes préfèrent toujours avoir une fille sous la main à culbuter.

Je sentis la colère montrer en moi. La jalousie lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me manquer de respect.

_ Tu vas trop loin...

_ Moi, j'étais comme une sœur, poursuivit-elle, en plein délire. Mais c'était pas assez, faut croire ? Bah, j'imagine que les hommes pensent avec leur queue, tiens...

Elle cracha au sol, écœurée.

_ Tu tuais des innocents, dis-je, ne sachant quoi faire en réalité.

_ LA FERME !

Bon. Analysons calmement la situation... Je pouvais lui en coller une, ou bien fuir. La judicieuse alternative était de rester là, à comprendre ce qu'elle me reprochait exactement, et pourquoi se manifester maintenant.

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Reprit-elle, hargneuse.

Ses traits juvéniles étaient déformés par la souffrance, l'étrange et insaisissable cruauté qu'elle éprouvait envers moi à cet instant. Je la plaignais, d'un certain côté. Je lui avais « volé » son voleur. N'était-ce pas ironique, en soit ?

_ Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je le faisais, vociféra-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine.

_ Oh, si. J'imagine très bien. La vie t'en as fait baver.

De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Ses yeux ronds me fixèrent en clignant subitement.

_ Les hommes méritent de mourir quand ils vont trop loin, se justifia-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête, interdite.

_ Tu n'as pas été la seule à en voir de toutes les couleurs, murmurai-je. Erin, nous étions amies...

La jeune femme fut prise d'un rire hystérique.

_ Tu m'épates, dit-elle en se tenant à une barrière. On ne se voyait que lorsqu'on était hautes comme trois pommes... Depuis, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. On a eu nos vies.

_ Cela n'empêche rien ! Tu étais ma seule amie à Stone, Erin, et de cela je me souviens. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Parles !

_Toi, dit-elle en s'avançant à pas de loup. Moi. Et lui...

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Impossible de la quitter du regard. Cette fille avait quelque chose de fou, d'hypnotique. Je croyais voir une dégénérée de l'asile Moira en pleine crise.

_ Laisses Garrett en dehors de tout cela...

_ Facile à dire, maintenant que tu es sa putain de service. Mais crois-moi... tout se paie. Même pour nous, les voleurs.

Nous restâmes longuement à nos jauger, le regard calculateur. Si l'une bougeait, l'autre répliquerai. Un court instant, je me demandai comment tout cela allait se terminer. Erin était du genre spontanée, et pouvait me planter une dague dans le dos en moins d'une seconde.

_ Tu ferais bien de partir, dis-je d'une voix désincarnée.

Sur un coup de chance improbable, elle obéit.

_ T'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant dans la brume.

_ Wouah, soufflai-je en regardant le point où elle avait disparue. Les problèmes recommencent...


	16. Chapter 15: Retour au bordel

**Chapitre**

Stonemarket entrait en hiver, aucun doute là dessus. Il n'y avait qu'à sentir – ou ne plus sentir- ses propres mains, voir les cadavres des mendiants qui tapissaient les recoins, entendre les râles et les derniers soupirs , marcher sur des os qui craquent... Une musique qui m'était agréable. Que voulez vous, cela me changeait des aboiements intempestifs des gardes. Évidement, la p'tite ne voyait rien de tout cela, ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu. Chantenuit et son optimisme touchant... C'était une perle dans un océan d'huîtres nauséabondes. Un diamant poli à la candeur, ou quelque chose du genre.

Connaître ce joli petit cul ne m'avait pas fait changer d'un poil et encore moins « rendu plus humain », pour citer Grande-Gueule... Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait drôlement développé mon instinct de protection, a supposé que j'en avais un, avant.

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup.

_ Ah, Garrett ! brailla l'entrepreneur (excusez l'expression, mais ça vient de lui. Moi aussi, ça me fait doucement rire.)

Les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur, j'attendis que Basso sorte de sa tanière. Vu sa corpulence, le receleur avait encore forcé sur la bière. Ce n'était pas faute de lui proposer des bocaux de cornichons...

_ T'es enceinte ? Lui lançai-je.

Basso ricana en ajustant son veston. L'avantage avec Chantenuit, c'est que je en risquais pas de la mettre grosse du jour au lendemain pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait plus enfanter.

Tant mieux. Lui donner ma semence, très bien. Mais me retrouver avec une horde de petits bâtards, très peu pour moi.

_ Alors, prêt pour le grand soir ? Lança Basso. Ta disciple est là, non ?

Il paraissait en forme, malgré sa toux incessante. Pour peu que je sache, je croyais revoir le jeune Basso transi d'amour pour sa Guenièvre emplumée. Paix à son âme.

Et en effet, j'avais rejoint l'entrée de la _Burèque_ avec un peu d'avance on s'était fixé ce rendez-vous avec « ma disciple ».

_ Elle est en retard, grognai-je.

En fait, non. Toutefois, elle arrivait habituellement avec de l'avance... Ce qui me laissait penser qu'un imprévu lui avait barré la route.

_ Bah, elle aura peut-être trouvé une occasion en or, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, supposa Basso.

Il rit – tout seul- de sa blague. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que la p'tite fichait ? Ça me rendait nerveux. Je n'aimais pas ça. Normalement, elle était toujours à l'heure, ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit. Et chez elle, à l'heure signifiait première arrivée. J'imagine qu'elle voulait me faire ses preuves de première de classe, en agissant de la sorte.

Quelle plaie... j'avais autre chose à faire que de jouer les maîtres indignés. Et encore moins les gardes chiourmes.

**X.X.X**

Nous l'attendîmes près d'une heure, autour d'une bière que Basso vidait à lui seul. Il faisait un froid épouvantable dans son trou à rat. Les murs délabrés allaient de air avec la poussière épaisse qui s'entassait ci et là. Les livres, recouverts de vieux journaux, étaient à peine lisible, à cause de l'humidité. Il était étonnant que Basso vive comme un vieux chat de goutière. N'était-il pas riche comme un roi, avec tout ce que je lui apportais ?

_ Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? S'étrangla le receleur en poussant un pion sur son échiquier.

Un poing sur mon crâne, je haussai les épaules. Si dans les deux minutes elle n'était pas là, j'irai la chercher personnellement. Valait mieux pour Chantenuit qu'elle arrive, et vite.

_ Tiens, regardes qui voilà, siffla Basso en se levant de sa chaise.

Quand je vis l'ombre de ma régulière, sévèrement attristé, je la questionnai sur la raison de son retard. Finalement, je l'engueulerai plus tard.

Putain, elle semblait déconfite. Ses longues mèches brunes tombaient sur ses épaules avec lassitude. Que dire de son visage, si pétillant d'habitude ? Elle évitait mon regard, longeait les murs comme si nous n'étions pas là. Comme elle demeurait silencieuse, j'ordonnai à Basso de lancer ses explication.

Pendant ce temps là, je pris Chantenuit par le bras et la postai devant le bureau du receleur, dans l'espoir qu'elle écoute au moins un peu. Si je devais me traîner un cadavre en guise de compagne de jeu, ce soir, ma main dans le goudron qu'on va se faire pincer.

_ Bien, bien bien, fit Basso. Écoutez-moi, vous deux. Cette nuit, y'a gros à prendre mais surtout à perdre. C'est aux pivoines.

On restait là, attendant la suite. Basso éclata d'un rire sonore et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Un couple de voleurs muet ! S'exclama-t-il, tout guilleret. Dis-moi, petite. Ça t'ennuierai de retourner là bas ?

_ Non, dit-elle sèchement.

Basso m'envoya un regard entendu et secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

_ Arf, faudra passer par les petites portes, et surtout rester discret.

_ C'était prévu, dis-je. Je refuse qu'elle joue encore la poule-appât.

Incapable de rester en place, je marchais lentement vers la sortie et prit appuie sur une vieille poutre. J'ignorai pourquoi Chantenuit était dans cet état. J'espérerai sincèrement qu'elle soit apte pour la mission. Quand on partait à deux, mieux valait être accordés.

_ Donc, poursuivit Basso en gesticulant sa carte pour y trouver le nord, vous irez à Riverside. Là se trouve Tareck Edinbourg.

_ Un nom de noble... maugréai-je.

_ C'est l'un des plus riches gus de toute la région. Il possède une firme de construction navale, t'imagines un peu. Certains disent qu'il reprendraient les rênes de ce qu'à laissé le baron.

_ En parlant du manoir...

_ Détruit, pillé, n'y songes même pas, fit Basso. Il n'en reste plus rien. D'ailleurs, t'y es en partie pour quelque chose, hein ?

Ouais le cœur de lion son plus gros trésor, était à moi. Avant de placarder un sourire triomphant, je jetai un coup d'œil à Chantenuit. Elle faisait partie de la famille Northcrest, mais ne semblait pas en tenir rigueur. J'imaginais qu'elle voulait au moins voir les restes de sa famille... Si l'on pouvait appeler ça une famille.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais le passé est révolu...

Flippant. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à lire dans les pensées, maintenant.

_ Ah, soupira Basso en secouant la tête. Garrett, tu veux toujours emprunter le plus tortueux chemin...

_C'est le seul que je connaisse.

_ Oublies le manoir, oublies le baron. Il n'y a plus rien là bas.

Chantenuit avait prononcé ces mots comme une supplique. La petite poule s'était tournée vers moi ses yeux verdâtres, ni tout à fait marrons ni tout à fait verts étaient luisants. Putain, j'espérai qu'elle ne fonde pas en larme. J'avais vraiment autre chose à faire que de la réconforter.

_ Il y a des rumeurs, en ville, dis-je. Je veux aller vérifier si elles sont fondées.

_ Je les ai entendu aussi, lança Chantenuit avec un air de défit. Ce ne sont rien de plus que des ragots infondés.

_ Depuis quand un voleur ne cherche plus la vérité au fond de la légende ?

_ Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est véridique ou non.

_ Tss... On croirait entendre Erin.

À la mention de son nom, la p'tite Chantenuit tiqua. Elle replaça d'un mouvement brusque une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle faisait toujours cela, quand quelque chose la contrariait. Tiens, tiens... je venais de raviver une douleur invisible, apparemment.

_ Vous avez fini, tous les deux ? Fit le receleur avec un rire qui railla mes tympans. On peut revenir à Edinbourg oui ou non ?

Nouveau silence. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observai ma disciple, qui était retournée dans sa placide position. Telle une statue de glace, elle affichait un masque d'impassibilité qui lui était rare les bras croisés, elle se planqua dans un coin et ne bougea plus. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes yeux glissèrent vers la courbe alléchante de ses hanches. Dommage qu'on ait pas de temps à perdre, parce qu'elle aurait passé un quart d'heure qu'elle n'aurait pas oublié de si tôt...

_ Bon, je continue, reprit Basso en ébrouant sa gorge. Le gars possède beaucoup de choses, mais ce qui m'intéresse chez lui, c'est le diamant qu'il garde je ne sais où, au fond de sa demeure probablement.

_ Il est arrivé depuis longtemps, celui là ? Demandai-je.

_Un mois, quelque chose comme ça. Je vous préviens, il a rameuté des gardes et fait équipe avec le général. Ces deux là sont comme cul et chemise, désormais. Garrett...

Mon vieil ami posa ses deux mains sur son bureau. Avec cet air grave et ses habits sales, son aspect de bon vieux receleur en prit un coup : il semblait avoir prit dix ans en dix secondes.

_ Il y aura des gardes. Beaucoup de gardes. N'oublies pas que...

« Les voleurs sont allergiques au fer »dis-je, en cœur.

_ Ouais, tu le sais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note d'Ewe ( Eh ui :p ) : Voilà, comme je suis en partiels en ce moment, je vais ralentir un peu la cadence des chapitres, mais je vais continuer ma fic d'ici deux semaines =) ( Et l'autre aussi sur silent Hill, faudrait que je m'y remette plus sérieusement ..)

Sinon... l'action est à venir : D ! à bientôt avec Garrettou, Basso et Chantenuit, et merci =)


	17. Chapter 16 : Le passé à la charge

**Chapitre**

Nous étions sur la route des pivoines. De toits en toits, nous passions des allées embrumées aux ponts à moitié percés. La nuit s'éloignait jusqu'aux cieux, avec une clarté merveilleuse. Les ombres ne nous dissimuleraient pas assez, ce soir... Il faudrait redoubler de prudence.

Garrett ne m'adressa aucune parole. Suite à la mise en place du contrat de Basso, le voleur était simplement sortit de la_ Burèque_ et m'avait ordonné de le suivre sans broncher. Pour être honnête, j'ignorai ce qui le mettait en rogne... Probablement la lune.

On était tout près de la maison des Pivoines. Ah, souvenirs, souvenirs... Je ne pensais pas y retourner un jour, encore moins avec le maître voleur, figurez-vous. Comme quoi, tout arrive.

La passerelle ( en hauteur!) par laquelle nous étions censés rentrer n'était plus qu'à deux pas...

_ Garrett, dis-je, à bout de force mentale.

Le maître voleur se retourna brusquement, et me fit si peur que je manquais de faire une chute de dix mètres de haut. Wouah. J'aimais certes la nuit, les hautes tours des maisonnées de Stonemarket criblées d'étoiles carrées – les fenêtres, vous voyez un peu?- mais je n'étais pas un chat. Quand un humain tombait d'une telle hauteur, il devenait de la chair à saucisse.

_ Il faut que je te dise...

_ Plus tard, me coupa-t-il. Je vais désenclencher le système d'alarme – il sortit son coupe câble- pendant que toi, tu restes ici a surveiller.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Après un bref signe de tête, je lui tournai le dos et m'appuyai contre le mur, mal à l'aise. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, en contre plongée, j'avais la sensation qu'un vide intersidéral m'entourait. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre imposante surgisse de l'ombre.

_ Garrett, je crois qu'il faut qu'on...

Je me tus aussitôt. L'homme, enveloppé ans une longue cape sombre, baissa son capuchon, révélant une crinière fournie, très claire. J'eus un électrochoc.

Sa barbe courte, son cou massif, son tatouage à la joue, la longue balâfre qui s'alignait sur son visage sévère... Oh, bons dieux... Impossible...

PUTAIN !

_ Brinjolf, soufflai-je en reculant d'un pas.

Le voleur eut un sourire sarcastique et fit un pas en avant. Merde. C'était quoi, une vision ? Devenais-je folle ? J'avais abusée de l'opium ou quoi ?

_Toujours aussi difficile à trouver.

Sa voix, similaire à un grondement de tonnerre, me stupéfia. Il semblait avoir subit, lui aussi, une intervention des sbires du baron. Entre le robot d'Ector et lui, je n'aurai perçue aucune différence.

Tendue, je posai une main sur ma lame, juste au cas où. Décidément, on allait de surprise en surprise, ce soir.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Fis-je, plus doucement que je le ne l'aurai voulu.

_ Je te retourne la question, femelle.

Il se mouva comme une panthère jusqu'au mur et sortie une pièce d'or avec laquelle il commença à jouer. Ça alors, je le retrouvais bel et bien. Modifiée, transformé, mais vivant.

_ Je te croyais mort, dis-je, les yeux ronds.

_ Et je l'étais. Du moins, un moment.

_ Ouais, sifflai-je. Merci les cloportes du baron, j'imagine ? Dis-moi un peu, qu'ont-ils changé d'autre, à part ta voix ?

Brinjolf s'approcha de moi. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

_ Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect pour ta famille, Chantenuit...

_ Le baron n'a jamais été là pour moi, répliquai-je avec humeur. Il m'a utilisé, piégé. Et toi tu m'as trahis en me racontant des salades sur son compte.

_ Tss... Les femmes et leurs pleurnicheries...

_ Oh, fermes-la. Tu n'étais que son petit chien. Dis-moi, il t'a donné une voix toute neuve pour te remercier ? Sais-tu au moins qu'il est mort, ton baron ?

_ Cesses un peu tes sarcasmes, trancha le voleur. Figures-toi que, moi aussi, je te croyais en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Tu devrais en être honorée, joli cul.

Je secouai la tête, interdite. Brinjolf me saisie les épaules en murmurant des paroles à moitié obscènes mais qui se voulaient tendres. Bons dieux, il n'avait pas changé ! Je me libérai d'un coup de main.

_ Vas te faire foutre, grinçai-je.

Wouah. Mon passé me rattrapait au grand galop. Quand je vis l'ombre de Garrett se glisser derrière lui, je me dis que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire.

Ah si, il manquait Erin.

_ Tu as accepté ce qui t'es arrivé, reprit Brin, qui n'avait rien entendu.

_Sourd comme un pot en plus de ça..._

_ J'étais jeune, naïve ! Pestai-je. Tu me savais sous ton emprise et t'en as bien profité, espèce de... connard.

Bon, j'admets ne jamais avoir eu d'imaginations avec les insultes. Que voulez vous, j'avais été éduquée en partie par la reine des mendiants. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. À vrai dire, mon langage ordurier, je le devais à Brin et son clan. En parlant du loup, le voleur blond eut un sourire mauvais et reprit de sa voix robotique :

_Tu étais loin de t'en plaindre... Mais je te rejoins sur ce point. Quelle naïveté touchante tu avais...

_ Quand tu t'envoyais toutes les voleuses de la guilde par exemple ? Cela oui je m'en souviens, rétorquai-je en le repoussant une seconde fois. Bas les pattes.

_ On ne lave pas son linge sale en public, lança Garrett d'un ton à moitié amusé.

Brinjolf pivota aussitôt, tous couteaux tirés. Garrett riposta d'une flèche dardé sur lui. La situation aurait pu être cocasse si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave.

_ T'es qui ? Siffla Brin, tendu comme un arc.

Constatant notre silence, il en déduisit les conclusions évidentes. Le faux revenant jeta des coups d'œils alternatifs sur moi et le maître voleur.

_ Je vois, dit-il avec dédain. T'as toujours eu besoin d'un mâle pour te dresser, de toute façon.

_ Le cri du cœur d'un chiot abattu, cingla Garrett en se tapissant dans les ombres. Viens, voleuse. On a assez perdu de temps.

Avant de quitter les lieux, il lança à Brin : « Il faut être poli avec les dames ».

En courant sur les toits, j'entendis le cri horriblement modifiée de mon ancien mentor.

**X.X.X**

_Aux pivoines..._

L'odeur de l'opium, le parfum musqué, les coussins rouges et l'atmosphère feutrée. Bienvenue au plus grand bordel de Stonemarket. De fait, nous devions traversé l'endroit pour arriver dans une arrière cours. De là, il fallait encore longer quelques vieilles ruines avant d'arriver face à une ancienne demeure magnifique, gothique à souhait. L'architecture me laissait pantoise. Avec la neige, les grandes colonnes qui entouraient le cimetières avaient quelque chose d'apocalyptique. Plus loin, un bois grouillant de daims entourait un lagon démesuré. L'endroit était des plus... inquiétant. Je trouvais cela terriblement romantique.

Tandis que je suivais en silence la silhouette agile du maître voleur, je repensai à cette étrange nuit. D'abord Erin, puis Brinjolf. Jusqu'où irait-on, enfin ?

_ On y va, fit Garrett quand il eut terminé de crocheter la serrure. Chantenuit ?

Arrachée à ma rêverie, je le suivis en silence dans les méandres de la demeure. Le maître voleur se dressa de toute sa hauteur, comme un zombi et me saisit les épaules.

_ Ècoutes, dit-il de sa voix suave. J'ai besoin de te savoir à cent pour cent.

_ Je le suis, dis-je en me reculant.

Garrett pencha la tête sur le côté, pas convaincu. Vu son air mauvais, j'aurai mieux fait de déguerpir et de retourner à mes occupations.

_ Les jeunes poulettes sont bien toutes les mêmes, grinça le voleur en se penchant vers la porte pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière. Toujours avec des problèmes métaphysiques.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il poursuivit brutalement :

_ Erin voulait faire ses preuves et jouer les grandes : ça l'a mené à la damnation. Quant à toi, t'es certainement plus discrète mais...

Comme je demeurai immobile, le regard vautré dans le vide, il leva d'un doigt mon visage et me lança :

_ T'as un cœur, Chantenuit. Crois-moi, cela te perdra.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de cela, murmurai-je en me dégageant. Tu ne comprends pas. Brinjolf est un taré, maintenant qu'il me sait en vie... il va me traquer jusqu'à la mort.

Les bras croisé, le dos tourné, je sentis les deux mains du voleur se poser sur mes épaules.

_ Erin en homme, ça te dit quelque chose ? Eh bien multiplie ça par trente et tu auras la moitié de ce que peut être Brinjolf. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait...

_ As-tu peur ?

Les yeux levés jusqu'aux étoiles, je murmurai un « non » indicible.

_ On avait dit plus de mensonges, cingla Garrett.

_ Il est du genre possessif. Et...

_ Ce qui est à lui est à moi, trancha le maître voleur en me retournant dans ses bras. Assez discuté, il ne te feras rien tant que je serai dans les parages. Tu me fais confiance?

_ Bien sûr, dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

_ Parfait. Viens.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la demeure du noble quelques gardes surveillaient le grand vestibule. C'était, comme l'extérieur, immense et outrageusement décoré. Garrett partit dans un coin obscur et moi dans un autre. Nous attendîmes que l'un des vigiles partent dans la pièce adjacente.

« … Et moi j'dis que t'es envoyé par le ciel d'avoir calmé le chef. Honnêtement, j'sais pas c'que j'aurais sinon... » dit l'un des deux gardes restant.

« Remercie plutôt ma tante, elle te l'a rendu doux comme un agneau. La gnôle y est pour quelque chose, aussi. J'ai payé la peau de mes fesses pour m'offrir cette bouteille... »

« Ouais. Je te revaudrai ça, vieux. »

Ces pauvres gardes... au fond, ils me faisaient de la peine. Vivre au dépend des riches pour un maigre salaire, avec pour seul profond réconfort la maison des pivoines quand ils en avaient les moyens, ou la boisson forte.. Je préférai de loin ma vie. Au moins, le danger valait le détour.

La garde continuait donc de bavarder de choses et d'autres nous en profitions pour nous glisser derrières les meubles et autres cachettes. Garett décocha une flèche à eau pour nous plonger dans la totale obscurité. Pendant qu'il suivait le garde qui, alerte, partait déjà rallumer la torche, j'assommai l'autre d'un coup de matraque et le tirai en arrière, avant de le cacher dans l'ombre.

Garrett fit de même, puis me jeta un regard entendu. Il glissa jusqu'à moi et me prit par les hanches :

_Vas fouiller l'aile ouest, murmura-t-il discrètement. Je m'occupe du reste.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je le saisis par la ceinture, tirai son masque et l'embrassait avec urgence. Je n'avais jamais été aussi entreprenante, autoritaire avec lui.

_ Fais attention, dit-il en passant une main sur ma nuque.

_ Celui qui trouve l'objet le plus vite gagne, dis-je, taquine.

Je partis donc de mon côté en me faufilant dans l'épaisse obscurité de la vaste demeure. Tout était calme. Le maître des lieux dormait, à l'instar des habitants de cette maisonnée. Servantes, valets, parfois même les gardes... Presque tous étaient plongés dans les bras de Morphée, avec l'idée probante que le manoir était imprenable . Tant mieux pour nous. Pourquoi ? Car les temps actuels étaient sous le sceau de la prospérité. Malgré le rude hiver, la plupart des gens – fortunés bien entendus- mangeaient à leur faim.

Avec la discrétion d'un fantôme, je dérobai ce qui se trouvaient dans les tiroirs et les armoires, les commodes je crochetai les serrures, même les plus coriaces. De mes prises, j'avais quelques pièces d'or, un tableau décroché au rasoir, pas moins de trois bracelets et une petite statue incrustée d'émeraudes. Bref, de quoi vivre un moment sous de bons hospices.

Je m'introduisis sans embûches dans la chambre d'une enfant – la décoration ne trompait pas. Chaise par ci, jouets par là... Et puis, à la faveur d'un rayon lunaire, je vis de petites boucles étalés sur l'oreiller. La petite d'une dizaine d'année serrait une poupée de chiffon dans ses points minuscules. Sans que je puisse le refréner, un élan de tendresse maternel parcouru mon cœur comme un éclair. Cette vision angélique m'émus plus que je ne le voudrais. Un court instant, je voulus savoir ce qu'une mère pouvait ressentir... Je posai machinalement une main sur mon ventre en l'imaginant rond, portant les germes d'une vie.

Mais non.

De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas puisque je ne pouvais pas. Quand bien même, quelle genre de vie lui offrirais-je ? Imaginez un peu Garrett père... Non, définitivement non.

Pas le temps de m'émouvoir plus avant, je ne pris finalement rien dans la chambre et décidai de retrouver le maître voleur.

Au moins, lui saurait quoi faire.


End file.
